Notas discordantes
by sorgin
Summary: En la época de los merodeadore no todo fueron buenos momentos. ¿Hasta donde estás dispuesto a llegar por tus amigos? y lo más importante ¿podrás seguir mirandote al espejo después?. ¿O prefieres fingir qué nada ha pasado?
1. Chapter 1

Los alumnos abandonaron las aulas entre el sonido de las sillas al moverse. Algunos de ellos aprovecharon para hacer el mayor ruido posible e impedir que el profesor de pociones llegara a dictarles los deberes. Entre ellos se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos negros alborotados y corbata desanudada que no evito golpear la silla de su compañero de escritorio para que no se oyera el último grito del hombre.

-Qué pesado.- Se bufó al salir del salón.

-No te quejes que aún queda otra clase.- El aludido arrugó la nariz.

-¡¿Aún?!- Se quejo.- ¿Es qué puede haber algo peor?

-Bueno, nos toca compartir con Slytherin.- El adolescente de la melena negra se llevo las manos a la cara y suspiro sonoramente.

-Vamos anímate.- Le sonrió un castaño de penetrantes ojos avellana y gafas redondas.-Es viernes una clase más y tendremos dos días libres.

-Dos días.- La voz del pelinegro sonaba esperanzada.

-Si dos días que deberías aprovechar para acabar de hacer el trabajo de Herbología.

-Lupin, ¿Por qué no me lanzas una maldición imperdonable y acabas conmigo de un solo golpe?- Sus amigos comenzaron a reírse.- No lo digo en serio, ¿Por qué hacerlo lentamente cuando puedes de un solo golpe?

-Vamos Sirius Lupin solo lo dice por tu bien.- Trato de animarle un chico de menor estatura rubicundo y ojos claros. El muchacho de ojos avellana desvió el rostro para evitar que su amigo le viera reírse.

-Yo creo que disfruta haciéndome la vida imposible.- Estiro los brazos hacía el techo y bostezo provocando las risas cohibidas de un grupo de chicas. Sin embargo el dueño del cabello ceniza contra quien estaban lanzadas las palabras le ignoro por completo.

Sirius desvió los ojos hasta él y frunció el ceño. Si odiaba algo en el mundo, eso era que le ignorarán. Tomo del asa libre la mochila del joven y tiro de ella para encararlo. Pero el otro aprovecho el gesto para estirar el brazo y dejar al pelinegro con la mochila en la mano y una furiosa mirada en sus ojos azabaches.

-Que detalle Sirius. No sabía que podías ser tan caballeroso como para llevar los libros de tu dama.- Se burlo de él el joven que llevaba las gafas.

-James sigue haciendo esas bromas y no llegarás a los dieciocho.- Le amenazo entre dientes su amigo; aunque para su pesar el muchacho prefirió echarse a reír sonoramente.- Algún día haré que te tragues tus bromas.

-Bien, pero no te olvides de echarle un poco de azúcar. Sabes que odio lo amargo.- La mano de Siruis le golpeo el brazo sin causarle gran dolor.

-Tu lunático.- Llamo al joven que con la broma había avanzado hasta el patio sin el peso de la mochila.- O coges tus cosas o las tiro por el primer retrete que vea.- Volviendo sobre sus pasos estiro el brazo y tomo el petate. Su amigo podía ser divertido y afectuoso, pero sus bromas a veces llegaban demasiado lejos. Y el temor a que esta si hiciera realidad era algo que no quería comprobar.

Caminaron en silencio a través de los jardines para llegar al invernadero, donde tendrían la última clase de la semana. Entre las quejas del más pequeño y las continuas tentaciones de Sirius para saltarse la clase. Lupin se giro para reprenderle, pero continuó caminando sin prestar atención al camino hasta que tropezó.

-Perdón.- Se disculpo sobándose la cabeza, aún sentado sobre una muchacha de cabellos castaños rojizos. Los libros de ella habían salido disparados y había varios pergaminos dispersados por el suelo.

-No pasa nada.- Le contesto la muchacha mientras se sobaba el trasero, mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

-Evans.- Susurró James estirando el brazo para ayudar a levantarse a la mujer. Sus ojos se perdieron en los de ella de brillante azul. El más pequeño del grupo le tendió las pertenencias que se le habían caído.

-Gracias Peter.- Dijo mientras trataba de recuperar su mano de entre las del castaño.- ¿Te importa Potter?- Este en lugar de darse por aludido se acerco aún más a ella. Sirius ayudo a Lupin a ponerse en pie y de esa manera desviar la gran sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro.

-Lily- Se acerco a ella para disfrutar del aroma de su perfume.- Haces que tenga celos incluso del aire que respiras, porque llega a lugares que yo jamás podré.- La muchacha le miro con los ojos muy abiertas mientras dos de sus amigas pegaban un pequeño grito de emoción y se separaban un par de pasos.

-Eso es lo que yo llamo una declaración en toda regla.- Dijo Black llevándose una mano a la frente.

-A menudo la mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace.- Sirius miro a su amigo sin comprender.- El hombre que lo siente lo dice poco.

-¿A qué viene eso?- Remus le miro sonrojado había hablado sin darse cuenta.

-Es una frase de Platón.- Contesto para seguir mirando a Lily Evans que miraba a su amigo como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿Que tienes envidia de mis pulmones porque respiran aire?- Las carcajadas de Sirius se oyeron incluso dentro del invernadero y para su desgracia era contagiosa ya que los demás no tardaron en reír.

-Joder nena tu si que sabes destrozar el romanticismo.- Dijo Black secándose las lágrimas sin embargo al mirar a James volvió a reír.

-Disculpad a Lily.- Terció una muchacha de cabellos oscuros amiga de la castaña.- Se ha dado con una buggler en la cabeza y no sabe lo que dice.- Le tomo del brazo y le encamino a la clase.

-¿Pero que clase de chica es esa?- Se pregunto James cuando recupero el habla.- Tiene el mismo romanticismo de una hidra de cien cabezas.- Pero sus ojos no podían despegarse de la joven que ocupaba un asiento en primera fila.

-Vamos Jimmy déjalo ya. Hay cien mil chicas que están deseando estar contigo escoge a otra.- Señalo Sirius mientras doblaba una hoja de papel hasta que adquirió la forma de un dragón y luego se la paso a Lupin que estaba sentado a su lado. Este la guardo en el bolsillo exterior de su mochila y reviso el interior.

Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Sirius black entre las clases era la papiroflexia. Aunque ni sus padres ni él mismo comprendía porque le atraía tanto una actividad muggle que debía realizarse con las manos. Sus amigos tenían una considerable colección de animalitos de papel, que Remus guardaba cariñosamente durante el día para después colocarlo en una gran cómoda de la habitación.

-Aún me falta el fénix.- Recordó a su amigo que llevaba una semana tratando de realizar al susodicho animal pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

-Lo se, lo se.- Puso cara de aburrimiento y arranco otro hoja mientras sacaba la lengua a una muchacha de Slytherin que le contesto de la misma manera.

-Deja de fastidiar a tu prima.- Le recrimino su compañero de mesa sin despegar la vista de los apuntes.- Y presta atención por una vez.- Con cansancio hizo caso relativo a su compañero. Dejo tranquila a su prima y siguió trabajando en el dichoso pajarraco de papel.

Con una alegría producida por el fin de semana los compañeros abandonaron el aula en orden y preparando planes. No había ninguna excursión preparada y eso era significado de encierro y aburrimiento o escapada y excitación. Aunque ese día no era el mejor para el líder de su pandilla. Aún no había asimilado el rechazo de la castaña.

-Deja de darle vueltas.- Le amenazo Sirius cansado de escuchar a su compañero hablar de la prefecta de Gryffindorf.

-Pero como quieres que lo deje.- Se molestó James.

-Tiene razón.- Les sorprendió Peter.- Bueno hace más de tres años que tratas de salir con ella y siempre te da calabazas.

-Y se supone que por eso debo renunciar a mi verdadero amor. Solo necesito que ella me conozca mejor. Una oportunidad no pido más que eso.- Escondió la cara entre las manos.- ¿Porqué no me quiere?- Y estalló en llanto atrayendo las miradas de un sin número de chicas deseosas de consolarle.

-¿Y tu qué opinas Remus?- El adolescente de cabellos negros clavo su azabache mirada en él, lo que hizo temblar a Lupin que tuvo que desviar sus dorados ojos al plato.

-Bueno. Siempre he opinado que no debemos rendirnos ante la adversidad.- Sus compañeros le miraron interesados.- Si deseas algo con todo tu corazón debes hacer lo que este en tu mano para conseguirlo.

-¡Veis!- rugió Potter con alegría.- Por fin alguien que me da la razón.

-Sin embargo,- Ahora fue el turno de Sirius para reír.- Es de buena educación apartarse a un lado cuando nuestra presencia es no grata.

-Oye la próxima vez no me ayudes.-Y volvió a sumirse en la desesperación mientras sus amigos se reían. Horas después con los ánimos renovados se dirigieron a la torre de Griffindor. Atravesaron varios pasillos entre bromas y chistes, hasta llegar al retrato de la señora gorda.

-Buenas noches encantadora dama.- Saludo James con una encantadora sonrisa.- ¿Le importaría hacer a un lado su belleza para permitirnos entrar a nuestra habitación?

-James Potter conoces las normas encanto.- Aunque la mujer decía todo con un brillante sonrojo en sus mejillas y una risita infantil.

-Disculparme dulce señora mía, pero es que hoy me han roto el corazón y…

-Escamas de dragón.- Bufo Sirius lanzando una fulminante mirada al castaño que solo sonreía.- Si quieres contarle tus males a alguien hazlo después de que me quite estos malditos zapatos. Me están matando.

-¿Y por eso debemos morir el resto?- Miraron a Lupin que torcía los labios picadamente.- Deja tus zapatos en el alfeizar, apestan.

-A mi no me apestan los pies.- Se quejo subiendo a la habitación con el rostro ceñudo. Se quito una de las zapatillas y se la llevo a la nariz.- Puede que un poquito.- Dijo arrugando la nariz. James fue el último en entrar y cerro la puerta con pestillo.

-¿Como no puedes haberlo notado con tu olfato de lobo?- Pregunto Peter ganándose una mirada de asesino que le hizo retroceder hasta chocarse con James.

-Entiéndelo Peter.- Le aclaró cínico.- Es su olor corporal, ha tenido tiempo para acostumbrarse en estos dieciséis años.

-Vete a que te meta la cola un escorguto.- Le replico con el dedo corazón de la mano extendido.

-Puede que después, ahora prefiero un baño.- Se quito la ropa y cogió el albornoz, las chancletas una toalla y la capa de invisibilidad.- ¿Quién se apunta?- Peter levanto la mano.- Iremos al de prefectos es más cómodo.- Río.

Salió de la habitación dejando a solas a lunático y canuto. Sirius tiro su ropa por el conducto que llegaba las lavanderías rebusco en el baúl a los pies de su cama unos calzoncillos. Sus ojos espiaron con interés a su compañero que miraba por la ventana con la camisa medio desabrochada y los pantalones caídos. Faltaban pocas noches para que la luna volviera a estar llena. A penas recordaba cuando fue la última vez que pudo verla sin sentir el deseo de la sangre en sus entrañas.

-¿Pasa algo?- El muchacho de melena negra le abrazo por la espalda y puso su cara sobre el hombro del licántropo algo más bajo.

-Luna llena.- Anuncio. Su voz parecía cansada, pero su compañero simplemente le beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y?- habían pasado demasiado tiempo viviendo juntos como para que "el pequeño problema peludo" le empezara a preocupar. Lupin se giro entre sus brazos para mirarle a la cara. Sus ojos dorados brillaban más de lo habitual y sus colmillos estaban algo más marcados.

Se aferro al cuerpo moreno de Black y aspiro su aroma como si intentara atraparlo. Sus manos se deslizaron con aspereza por su espalda, clavo sus uñas y se mordió el labio al ronroneando. Sirius gimió bajito. Las noches anteriores a la transformación en su amigo se desataban los instintos devoradores del lobo. Y esos eran los que más temía. Debía controlarle de cerca, no en vano en una ocasión había tratado de violar a varios compañeros. Aunque bien sabía que por la mañana no recordaba nada del asunto, o al menos eso aparentaba. No obstante él era feliz teniéndole en aquellos escasos momentos.

Remus se dejo llevar por sus instintos y arrojó a Sirius a la cama. Se sentó sobre su cadera y comenzó a lamer su pecho dibujando con su lengua las bien formadas abdominales del jugador de quiddich. Una línea de calida saliva ascendió hasta sus pezones, que tras jugar con ellos los introdujo en su boca. Un suave quejido escapo de la garganta del pelinegro al sentir como los dientes del lobo los apretaban y mordían. Y no pudo evitar querer darle la vuelta a la situación. Con un giro de cabeza dejo a Lupin bajo su cuerpo y sujeto sus muñecas con una sola mano mientras desabotonaba los últimos botones de la camisa.

Miro con lujuria el frágil cuerpo con aroma a pasión que le pedía a gritos ser tomado. El rostro sonrojado de su amigo solo hacía parecer aún más hermoso. No por nada había elegido convertirse en lobo, solo él era capaz de seguirle el ritmo en una situación como esa. James conocía demasiado bien a sus amigos y aunque había elegido transformarse en ciervo, no por ello pensaba convertirse en la comida de dos lujuriosos carnívoros. Por su parte el pequeño Peter era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Las piernas enrolladas en su cadera le atrajeron con un rápido movimiento su atención. Y es que en esos momentos Lupin no deseaba distracciones. Otro cambio de cuerpos y le hizo volver arriba y con una pícara se deslizo hasta los pies de la cama. O por lo menos lo suficientemente abajo como para encontrar el miembro casi erecto de Balck. Su lengua le acaricio con aspereza y no dudo en mordisquear los testículos del pelinegro que trataba vanamente en fijar su mirada en aquel delicioso proceso.

Los ojos azabaches se cerraron por un instante cuando Remus abrió su boca para lamer con deseo al otro. Inconscientemente Sirius bajo su mano hasta la cabeza de su amante y la presiono para que entrara todo su imponente miembro. Lupin sintió que se atragantaba pero no por ello dio marcha atrás; esa noche estaba dispuesto a todo. Lamió con fuerza y mordisqueo desde la punta a la base mientras su otra mano jugaba con la entrada del pelinegro. Con una sonrisa cargada de pecado capital separo las piernas de su amigo y lamió con desesperación su ano introduciendo su lengua.

Sirius se llevo la mano a la boca para evitar que sus gemidos se oyeran en las habitaciones contiguas. Su visión, nublada por el vicio se clavo en el joven de cabellos cenizas que se relamía con necesidad. Le hizo un ademán de cabeza para que tomara sentó sobre él y sin preparación, le penetro. La ronca voz del mejor alumno de quinto lleno la estancia. Bajo él, el más castigado del año empujaba con fuerza, pero si había algo más necesitado de sexo que un licántropo días antes de su transformación era un Black de sangre pura.

Los ojos dorados de Remus brillaron en el instante en que el dueño de los basálticos iris se aferraba a su cintura para acelerar el ritmo del compás. La temperatura de los cuerpos hizo que la habitación se calentase. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se fusionaron en una sola cuando llegaron al final de la pasión empapando los cuerpos perlados de sudor. Los cabellos cenizos de Lupin se desperdigaron al caer sobre el hombro de Sirius, quien le acarició la espalda con dulzura. Somnoliento atrajo la manta de color escarlata con el escudo de Gryffindor para taparse durante la fría madrugada. Miro el reloj y sonrió pronto sería medianoche y James aún no había vuelto. Se quedo dormido a los pocos minutos.

Mientras en otra parte del castillo Peter y James disfrutaban de un baño de agua caliente. Y aunque Peter Pettigrew sabía que llevaban más tiempo del habitual no hizo ningún comentario en contra. Le encantaba estar en aquel lugar a solas con James a quien observaba de reojo. El castaño estaba sentado dentro de la gran bañera con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el borde. Dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción antes de girarse para mirar acusadoramente al menor.

-¿Te gusta lo qué ves?- Le sonrió logrando que el otro se sonrojara. Sabía de sobra los sentimientos de Peter hacía él, pero eso no significaba que debía compartirlos. Para él sus amigos eran como hermanos y cualquier otro sentimiento, simplemente era impensable.

-¿Crees qué ya habrán terminado?- Sonrió satisfecho al ver como cambiaba de conversación. Aunque a menudo los demás creían que Pettigrew no comprendía lo que pasaba a su lado, lo cierto era que simplemente prefería ignorarlo.

-Espero que sí, porque tengo las manos arrugadas. ¿Qué hora es?- Hizo un esfuerzo por divisar las agujas del reloj, pero sin sus gafas le resultaba imposible.

-Casi las doce.- Un cabeceo de James le hizo saber que era hora de abandonar la relajación. Se secaron el pelo sin prisa y se pusieron los pijamas con calma. No querían ver más de la cuenta. - ¿Porque nunca se lo dicen?- Pregunto con tono ausente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A sus sentimientos. A diario son como un matrimonio Sirius siempre hace lo que Remus dice, sin pegas. Y funcionan en la cama de eso no hay duda.- dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.- Porque no se declaran y se hacen pareja.

-Es complicado.- James se había hecho demasiadas veces esa pregunta, pero tampoco había conseguido una respuesta satisfactoria.- Dentro de poco habrá luna llena.

-¿Eso es importante?- El castaño se acabo de atar el pijama con una sonrisa. Se coloco las gafas y se tomo su tiempo para responder.

-¿Sabes por qué le llamamos Lunático?

-Porque se transforma en lobo a causa de la luna llena.- El líder de la pandilla negó con la cabeza.

-Es porque su instinto se agudiza en ese tiempo. Hace cosas que jamás haría en otro momento. Es como si se abría tomado una botella de Whisky de fuego. Supongo que la necesidad de sangre y carne humana es saciada por medio del sexo. Sirius lo comprendió y se ofreció a ayudarle, pero tiene miedo a que lo que siente no sea compartido por Lupin.

-¿Tiene miedo a ser simplemente una válvula de escape para Remus?

-Exacto. En fin eso es algo en lo que nosotros no podemos meternos. Deben arreglarlo ellos solos a la manera tradicional.

Salieron de la habitación sin siquiera ponerse la capa de invisibilidad. Era tarde y este fin de semana Flicht había salido del colegio para visitar a su madre enferma, lo que significaba que solo los prefectos harían un par de rondas. Aunque James había jurado que esas rondas ya habían acabado hacía horas. Conocía los horarios de estos y los profesores, así como las rutas que utilizaban para patrullar tan bien como la palma de su mano. Por eso se sorprendió al escuchar un sonido sordo al final de la escalera.

-¿Pasa algo James?- Se había quedado parado mirando al final del pasillo.

-Nada. Oye Peter vete para la habitación yo iré enseguida.- Encogiendo los hombros el ratón volvió a su habitación. Mientras Potter se acerco al final del pasillo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto al ver de quien se trataba


	2. 2 Ab Irato

Dicen que en los lugares donde viven un sin número de personas durante varios meses seguidos es imposible esconder secretos, aunque también hay rumores que se dispersan y no tienen sentido. Para desgracia de los merodeadores este no era uno de ellos.

Entraron en la enfermería aún sin aliento. Remus Lupin llevaba la camisa medio desabrochada y el nudo de la corbata sin ajustar. Su cabello ceniza aún estaba húmedo por la ducha. Tras él Sirius Black con el cabello revuelto y pantalones de pijama, ajustados a sus piernas porque no llevaba ropa interior, traía de la mano a Peter Pettigrew que no dejaba de sollozar. Los tres entraron sin pedir permiso, sin mucho cuidado apartaron a la enfermera y a varios profesores.

-Aún no pueden verle.- Advirtió McGonagall, pero Lupin la hizo a un lado con innecesaria fuerza. Por un segundo la mujer estuvo a punto de quitarle unos puntos a su casa; sin embargo y al ver los ojos enrojecidos y los rostros serios de los muchachos prefirió callar.

-¿Quién fue?- La cólera de Sirius provocó que su voz temblará.

-Aún no lo sabemos.- Contesto con sinceridad el director del colegio.- Hemos tratado de extraer el recuerdo de la mente del señor Potter pero no ha sido posible.

-¿Cómo qué no ha sido posible?- Los ojos azabaches brillaron y Dumblendor creyó haber visto como los incisivos del muchacho crecían.

-Verás joven Black, solo es posible retirar un recuerdo de la mente de una persona si esta te lo consiente.

-Pero esta inconsciente, ¿no debería ser más fácil?- El hombre de barba blanca le miro por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Lo reprime.- Contestó el de cabellos cenizas por él. Sirius desvió su mirada de éste al enfermo y viceversa. Por un instante solo se escucharon los sollozos del más pequeño del grupo.

-¡Es todo culpa mía!- Grito.- El me dijo que le dejará que me marchara a la habitación.- Estaba fuera de sí.- Y yo fui tan estúpido que lo hice. No debí dejarlo.- El pelinegro le abofeteó y el muchacho calló para abrazarse a él.

-Basta Peter no es culpa tuya.- Trato de consolarle.- Todos habríamos hecho lo mismo.- Lupin asintió dedicándole una triste mirada. Pero era cierto, cuantas veces antes James había desaparecido y vuelto sin un rasguño y con una radiante sonrisa en los labios. ¿Porque debía de ser esa noche diferente a otras?

-Muchachos, ¿sabéis de alguien que desearía algún mal al señor Potter?, ¿alguien con quien recientemente haya discutido?- Sirius no pudo evitar reír.

-A parte de todo Slytherin.- Y recalco el todo.- Nadie en particular.- Los tres adolescente hablaron a la vez, lo cual solo significaba que deberían vigilarles de cerca para saber que estaban ocultando. Porque cuando se quiere buscar justicia de forma personal siempre hay daños colaterales.

-¿Quién le encontró?- Pregunto el licántropo. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no temblara.

-Eso no os importa.- Sentencio la profesora de trasformaciones. Black alzo una ceja y Lupin fingió no haber escuchado.

-¿Porqué no?

-Es información reservada.- El rostro de la mujer permaneció impasible.- Podrán faltar a las clases del Lunes.- Anunció.- Y ahora señor Black haga el favor de volver al dormitorio para ponerse algo decente encima.

La señora Pomfey les acompañó a la entrada de la enfermería asegurándoles que no tenían nada de lo que preocuparse. Su compañero se repondría sin problemas y en pocos días volvería a estar con ellos dispuesto a meterse en líos. El rubicundo le dedico una triste sonrisa y tomo del brazo a sus dos compañeros para dejar el lugar. El mayor de los Black le siguió sin objeciones para sorpresa de los profesores, mientras Peter aseguraba que volvería en cuanto abrieran.

-¿Crees que saben algo Albus?- Pregunto Minerva.

-¿Saber?, lo dudo.- Contesto el hombre con resignación.- Pero sospechan. Y eso es aún peor. Que no se den detalles del suceso.-Ordeno.- Prefiero que sigan creyendo que solo ha sido una paliza. Quien sabe de lo que serán capaces si descubren que su amigo…- le falló la voz y solo pudo revolver el cabello del herido.- Solo una paliza.- Repitió para auto convencerse.

Los merodeadores atravesaron el pasillo dispuestos a regresar a su habitación. Lupin se retiro la corbata y la guardo en el bolsillo. No se molesto en acabar de adecentarse, no tenía tiempo para eso. Apreto con suavidad el hombro de Pettigrew para devolverle a la realidad y con una sonrisa le pidió que se acercara al gran comedor para traerles algo de desayunar a la habitación. Un no muy convencido Peter acepto y les dejo frente al retrato de la señora gorda.

En silencio y sin prestar atención a sus compañeros de casa atravesaron la sala común hasta su habitación. Al llegar Sirius salto sobre su cama y saco un paquete de cigarrillos. No tardo en prenderlo y empezar a fumar. Ese sabor, o el de Lupin, era lo único que podía calmar sus nervios e impedir que arrojara maldiciones imperdonables a diestro y siniestro. Un rápido vistazo le hizo saber que no era el momento para ideal para proponerle algo personal a su compañero. Faltaban dos días para el plenilunio y el hombre lobo estaba demasiado nervioso. Por supuesto el reciente suceso habría acabado con su poca paciencia.

Remus comenzó a hacer la cama, pero sus manos no dejaban de temblar entorpeciéndole el trabajo. Arrojó contra la pared la almohada, seguido por la colcha, las sábanas y el colchón. Estaba furioso y necesitaba descargar la ira contra cualquier cosa. Sirius le contemplo en silencio con una media sonrisa. A menudo solían castigarle por sus violentas reacciones, pero en aquel momento era el pacífico y estudiante modelo Remus Lupin quien destrozaba la habitación.

-Eh loco.- Le llamó.- La habitación no tiene la culpa.- Rió al recordar cuantas veces había escuchado esas palabras, solo que a la inversa.

-Lo has visto, ¿verdad?- El dorado y el negro se fundieron en el mutuo entendimiento.- Nos ha tratado como a críos. ¿Qué pensaba qué no nos daríamos cuenta?

-Supongo que con Peter funciono.- Suspiro apagando la colilla de su cigarro.

-Peter es un crío.- Bufó nervioso para acto seguido ponerse a llorar.- ¿Cómo alguien ha podido hacer semejante cosa?- Se dejó caer con pesadez en el suelo. Desde la cama Sirius le contemplo en silencio no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para el consuelo.

-Note preocupes.- Dijo al cabo de unos segundos.- Todo saldrá bien.- Se arrodillo frente a él en el suelo y le abrazo.- Te lo prometo.- Seco con sus dedos las cristalinas lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas del joven y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Los pasos de Peter se oyeron en la escalera y ambos se separaron mientras Remus susurraba un hechizo. Cuando el ratón abrió la puerta toda la habitación estaba impoluta. Sirius en el alfeizar con la ventana abierta fumaba con temerosa calma y Lupin acababa de peinarse. Le dirigieron una serena sonrisa y se encaminaron a la sala común.

Comieron con desgana y en silencio. Después como ya amenazo Peter regresó a la enfermería para asegurarse de que su compañero recibiera los mejores tratamientos. Sirius y Remus se quedaron un par de segundos más y bajaron también. Se despidieron en las escaleras con un gesto de cabeza y el más alto se dirigió hacía el campo de quiddich. Algunos de sus compañeros de equipo estaban allí, en un corro. Extrañado se acercó hasta el lugar, para contemplar como dos mujeres, varita en mano, discutían acaloradamente.

La melena castaña rojiza de Lily Evans ondeó con la brisa mientas apuntaba a su oponente. A Sirius no le costó reconocer a la otra mujer vestida de negro, verde y plata. Su melena negra estaba sujeta con un alfiler de plata en forma de serpiente y en su mandíbula cuadrada pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Basta ya Bellatrix!.- La gryffindor iba a lanzar un hechizo cuando Sirius le arrebato la varita. Sus ojos se cruzaron durante un instante y la chica bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto arrugando la nariz al ver a su prima.

-La sangre-sucia se enfada por nada.- Contesto altanera la Slytherin.- Solo hice un pequeño comentario de su novio y se enfado.

-Potter no es mi novio.-Aseguró sonrojada la hija de muggles.

-Ah es por eso.- La voz del pelinegro sonó extrañamente calmada.- Entonces supongo que cometí un error al quitarte esto.- Le devolvió la varita a la joven que le miro sorprendida.- Si el comentario viene de ti seguro que te merecías el castigo.- Ambos primos desenfundaron a la par.

-No eres tan bueno como yo.- Le recordó su prima.

-No lo necesito.- Dos mujeres pertenecientes a la casa de Salazar llegaron corriendo y se interpusieron entre sus familiares.

-Basta Sirius.- Le pidió una mujer con el cabello teñido de verde, mientras una rubia trataba de sujetar a su hermana mayor.

-Bellatrix ¿Qué piensas que dirá padre si sabe que has golpeado a tu misma sangre?- Narcisa trataba de hacer reaccionar a su hermana.

-Que más da.- La aparto de un empujón dispuesta a seguir peleando. Y por supuesto su primo no dudo en aceptar el reto.- Estás muerto, sucio traidor.

-Eso lo veremos. No suelo golpear a una dama Bella, pero como tu no lo eres supongo que no debo contenerme.

-¡Furnunculus!- Grito la mujer apuntando a su primo. Como iba a disfrutar de los resultados de esa maldición. Con un giro de cadera Sirius se aparto.

-¡Avada Kedabra!- Todods los presentes le miraron aterrados al ver como Bellatrix Black, prima mayor del agresor caía a varios metros, aparentemente muerta.

-Sirius.- Susurró Andrómeda.- ¿Qué has hecho?- nadie pudo moverse hasta que bella se levanto con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Tú?- No podía creer lo que sucedía y Sirius sonrió con picardía.

-Estoy cansado de tus comentarios sobre mis amigos Bella.- Sentencio.- Esta vez solo ha sido un Everte Statum para derribarte. Pero si descubro que tienes algo que ver con lo que le ha pasado a James juro por mi sangre de Black no me importará ir a Azkaban. Salió delpatio de entrenamiento entre murmullos de miedo y sorpresa, solo Lily se atrevió a ir tras él.

-Fue muy arriesgado.- Camino a su lado.- Podías haber perdido la concentración en el último momento.

-Entonces no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.- Le sonrió desganado.

-Si se lo dice a algún profesor te echarán de la escuela.

-Bella no es tonta.- Sonrió.- Probablemente ahora estará borrando los recuerdos de todos los que lo han visto. Eso es lo bueno de los Black somos demasiado arrogantes como para dejar que otros se enteren de nuestros errores.

-¿Cómo esta James?- Pregunto preocupada.

-Supongo que bien.- Los ojos azabaches estaban en alguna parte de la lejanía.

-¿Supones?- Pregunto incrédula.- ¿Es qué no has ido a verle?- Negó con la cabeza.-Pues menudo amigo.

-Peter esta con el ahora. Comeré en el primer turno e iré a relevarle. Por la noche ira Lupin.

-¿Por la noche no permiten visitas?- Le recordó la joven, pero la socarrona sonrisa del otro le hizo recordar lo poco que les importaban las normas a los merodeadores.-Iré a las cinco.- el chico la miro extrañado.- Así podrás descansar un rato. Supongo que Peter también lo necesitará así que también iré un ratito ahora.

Se revolvió el cabello negro con una sonrisa al ver marchar a la muchacha. Aunque intentará negarlo estaba muy enamorada del merodeador aunque eso supusiese reconocer que le hacían gracia las muestras de afecto tan ruidosas que le dedicaba. No pudo evitar suspirar, James era el alma del equipo con sus pícaras sonrisas y su naturalidad para meterse en líos saliendo, habitualmente, bien parada se había ganado muchos amigos. Pero también muchos enemigos.

Su cuerpo se tensó al recordar el estado de compañero. Su rostro estaba demasiado pálido y presentaba algunos moratones que habían tratado de disimular, pero sabía que una paliza, por brutal que fuera, no era suficiente para postrar en la cama a James Potter. Arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la biblioteca. Con un poco de suerte Lupin habría encontrado una pequeña pista del agresor. O por lo menos un hechizo revelador que les permitiera averiguar que había sucedido en verdad.

Remus Lupin saludo a la encargada de la biblioteca con un movimiento de mano y se dirigió a los estantes repletos de libros. No se molesto en saludar o mirar a los alumnos que le señalaban al pasar y que cuchicheaban para callar de pronto por temor a ser descubiertos. Simplemente se dirigió a la sección de hechizos y comenzó a leer los títulos de los libros.

-Ahí no vas a encontrar lo que buscas.- Le avanzo una voz viperina que reconoció al instante. Un muchacho de pálida piel y cabello negro y grasiento que vestía los colores de Slytherin levanto la vista de su libro de pociones para mirarle con unos ojos opacos ojos negros.

En el fondo no podía sentir sino lástima por aquel muchacho de su misma edad que había sido blanco de las bromas de sus amigos, y propias desde primero. Recordó la primera vez que le vio en la estación del tren. Era un chico tímido y menudo con la piel blanca y una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Un niño a punto de empezar una nueva vida llena de ilusiones, nada que ver con el que se encontraba en esos momentos sentado frente a él. Y aunque no le agradase la idea de reconocerlo, en parte era culpa suya.

Aún recordaba con amargura el día que se habían adentrado en las mazmorras del castillo donde los Slytherins tenían sus dormitorios con la firme intención de gastarle una broma cambiando su champú para el pelo por una poción de grasa. Jamás pensaron que funcionará tan bien. El cabello del chico no se había recuperado, aunque este seguía estudiando pociones con el fin de encontrar una solución. Pensó con amargura que ni el profesor que impartía esa clase ni el director habían logrado hallarla.

-Snape.- Saludo con gesto frío.

-Lupin.- Le imitó el otro. A pesar de sus diferencias habían entablado algunas vagas conversaciones. Como cuando se ofreció a ayudarle a arreglar su pelo con alguna otra poción y el muchacho, lógicamente se negó.

-¿Cómo sabes lo qué estoy buscando?- El pelinegro sonrió.

-He oído lo de Potter.- Escupió el nombre con fastidio.- Supongo que querrás algo que te ayude a saber que paso.

-¿Cómo…?

-Las paredes tienen oídos.- Le cortó.- No es fácil esconder semejante suceso en un lugar tan pequeño.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- Tomo asiento en la silla contigua y miro con atención a su interlocutor.

-Aparte de que lo encontraron en los pasillos completamente desnudo, hematomas por todo el cuerpo, algunas fracturas y un gran charco de sangre resbalando por entre sus muslos.

Por un instante se olvido de respirar, al final sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad. Cornamenta había sido violado salvajemente y al parecer había presentado una gran defensa. Lástima que no le hubiera servido para nada. Una lágrima escapo de su ojo izquierdo y fue a caer sobre su mano, apoyada en la mesa. Como odiaba no haberse equivocado.

-¿Porqué quieres ayudarle?- los ojos negros de Severus se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¿Ayudarle?, ¿Cuándo he dicho yo que vaya a ayudarle?- Replico.

-Pero tu…- Le miro confuso.- Entonces, que demonios quieres.- Se seco frustrado el rostro y una pálida mano le acarició la mejilla.

-Venderte información.- Sentenció.

-¿De qué tipo?- Le miro receloso.

-No se si fue quien lo hizo, pero se quien se encontraba con él cuando lo descubrió el profesorado.- La sorpresa dejo paso a la desconfianza.- El aseguro que no había hecho nada y que se lo encontró así.

-¿Quién es?

-Si quieres esa información tendrás que pagarme.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto resignado.

-Ya lo sabes.- Dijo acercando su boca al oído del rubicundo.

-No.- Aunque no fue una negación muy segura. Sentía su garganta reseca.

-Entonces no tengo nada más que decirte.- Recogió sus libros dispuesto a marcharse cuando una mano se aferró a su muñeca.

-Espera.- Le tembló la voz.- Si lo hago.- Snape sonrió.- He dicho si acepto júrame que jamás dejaras que nadie lo sepa.

-¿Crees qué me gustaría que alguien supiese que estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo?- Alzo una ceja.- Hagamos un juramento mágico.

-Necesitamos un testigo para realizar el juramento inquebrantable.- Contesto sonrojado.

-Ya pero ese no es el único que existe. Hay otro más importante.- Remus le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.- Dame tu palabra, para mí será suficiente.

Se estrecharon las manos para cerrar el pacto y se dirigieron a los baños del tercer piso, dónde mágicamente cerraron la puerta. Snape se apoyo contra la pared mientras Remus se arrodillaba su lado.

-Lucius Malfoy.- Anunció antes de salir por la puerta. Lupin se apoyo con pesadez en lavabo para contemplar su reflejo.

Corrió hasta el urinario y vomito. Se clavo las manos en la garganta, antes de que otro espasmo le obligase a repetir la operación. Le dolía el estomago y el esófago, pera aún más tener que volver a mirarse al espejo cuando lavo su rostro. Saco del pantalón una pequeña tableta de chocolate y trato de llevársela a la boca pero cuando fue a hacerlo las arcadas regresaron. Se dejo caer al piso sin poder para de llorar mientras que se arañaba la cara.

Sirius miro a su compañero inerte sobre la cama, hacía varias horas que estaba allí y James no había cambiado de postura. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar que quizás le habían suministrado algún tipo de poción dormitiva. Le mordió la nariz, le hizo cosquillas en los pies, le grito al oído y hubiera seguido si la señora Pomfrey no le habría golpeado la cocorota para que dejase, en su opinión, de hacer chorradas. Aunque el muchacho se defendiendo alegando que eran experimentos científicos.

Solo eran las cuatro y aunque nunca lo habría creído posible con James Potter de por medio se encontraba terriblemente aburrido…y preocupado. Lunático no se había presentado a la hora de la comida y aunque en otra ocasión no lo habría dado importancia, ahora sentía su estómago encogido. Miro de nuevo el reloj y suspiro esperando que dieran pronto las cinco siempre y cuando Lily Evans cumpliera su promesa de ir a ver al castaño. De esa forma podría ir a echarle un vistazo a Remus y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

La medi-maga salió del consultorio cuando un muchacho de primero vino a buscarla corriendo, al parecer estaban practicando un hechizo y uno de sus amigos había acabado escupiendo babosas. El pelinegro rió por lo bajo, todos los años había algún alumno que se veía afectado por ese encantamiento. Bueno en su caso había sido diferente, tenía seis años cuando Bella se lo hizo sufrir. Una sigilosa presencia a su espalda le hizo girarse con tanta rapidez que estuvo a punto de caer de lasilla en la que estaba semi sentado, ya que los pies los tenía sobre la cama. Últimamente sus sentidos se habían agudizado, como los de su animal representativo, por lo que podía percibir cuando alguien andaba cerca. Sin embargo en esta ocasión le habían conseguido sorprender.

Se quedo pálido al reconocer a su amigo Lupin frente a él. Aunque había tratado de acicalarse tenía un botón de la camisa roto y el cabello no parecía querer obedecerle. Su rostro estaba marcado por varis heridas reciente, que parecían arañazos y un peculiar olor emanaba de su piel. Estaba seguro de que lo había percibido con anterioridad en otro lugar, y que no pertenecía a ninguno de sus amigos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Los ojos del licántropo estaba rojos de llorar, pero cuando fue a abrazarle se aparto asustado.- Remus.- Le llamo con la tristeza reflejada en su mirada. Pero el otro negó con la cabeza y se abrazo a sí mismo, como si quisiera protegerse de un dolor inexistente.

-Por favor no preguntes Black.- Arrugo la frente, si su amigo le trataba por el apellido es que había ocurrido algo que lo había herido gravemente.- Se quien lo hizo.- Dirigió una mirada a James antes de acercarse a la ventana, para de esa manera darle la espalda.

-¿Y a ti?- Sirius no era de los que evitaban una conversación.-Remus miro por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos vidriosos le miraron suplicantes.

-Lucius Malfoy.

Ni siquiera espero a que su amigo tratara de detenerle. Salió del pasillo a toda velocidad con la varita en la mano dispuesto a matar a aquel que había hecho daño a sus amigos. Con la mente embotada por la ira bajo los escalones que conducían a las mazmorras, sede de Slytherin. Se posiciono frente al cuadro que estaba en la entrada y un mago bien arreglado con bombín inglés salió tuvo que salir corriendo al cuadro de su vecino cuando Sirius le dijo amablemente la contraseña.

La puerta de la entrada exploto asustando a los dos muchachos que se encontraban en la sala común. Un rubio de larga melena y pálida piel dirigió una mirada de sorpresa ante su invitado no deseado y con suma calma saco su varita de la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda seguía sujetando firmemente la muñeca del muchacho dos años menor. Los ojos oscuros de Sirius brillaron con intensidad y renovada rabia al ver como Lucius Malfoy dañaba a Remulus Black, su hermano pequeño


	3. Chapter 3

La señora Pomfey dirigió una severa mirada la adolescente de cabellos rubios antes de mojar su cara con un ungüento que olía a babosas podridas. El escozor de los profundos arañazos al cerrarse le hizo apretar los dientes, mientras sus ojos se desviaban a la cama donde yacía inconsciente James. Si lo que había hecho servía para atrapar a su agresor, habría merecido la pena.

La mujer le arreglo el pelo antes de permitirle estar unos minutos a solas con su amigo. Si tenía una gran virtud, era la de saber desaparecer en el momento conveniente. Esa era una de las cualidades que más le agradaban de la enfermera, su discreción. Se acerco hasta la silla en la que minutos antes había estado Sirius y olisqueo el aire cercano. Le encantaba el perfume que emanaba de manera natural su amigo.

Suave y dulce, como una buena tableta de chocolate belga. Se mordió los labios al recordar el tacto de su piel, su aliento de hierbabuena y aquellos ojos que le devoraban con solo mirarle. Suspiro sonoramente, dejo caer sus brazos cruzados sobre la cama y ocultó la cara entre ellos. Se había comportado como un niño, después de todo el había elegido pagar el precio por la información. No tenía sentido lamentarse, debía ser responsable de sus acciones. Una mano le acarició la cabeza sorprendiéndole y haciendo que se levantase de golpe.

Una socarrona sonrisa le saludaba cargada de chulería. Se abrazo a su amigo sin poder pronunciar palabra y tuvo la sensación de que las lágrimas volvían a surcar sus mejillas. Con gran esfuerzo las reprimió y le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas. Los ojos castaños del otro le atravesaron como flechas y un reflejo le hizo darse cuenta de que había logrado avistar una pequeña parte de lo que escondía.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto cuando logro encontrar su propia voz.

-Como si me habría arrollado un dragón.- Ambos muchachos sonrieron.- ¿Y los demás?

-Peter esta descansando ha estado toda la mañana aquí y Sirius.- Tembló al recordar a donde le había mandado.- Esta comprobando un chivatazo.

-Debo hablar con él enseguida, ¿podrías ir a buscarle? – Lupin le miro con preocupación

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió?- Contuvo el aliento al ver a su compañero dubitativo.

-Sí… y no.- Le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.- Recuerdo a quien vi, pero sigo teniendo la sensación de que había algo extraño en él.- Recalcó la última palabra.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Cómo si estuviera bajo un hechizo?- Se sentó sobre la cama para que Potter no tendría que forzar la voz.

-Era como si no fuera él.-Aclaro tras una pequeña pausa.

Los instintos de Sirius se despertaron al ver como su enemigo sujetaba a su pequeño y adorado hermano por la pechera del jersey de lana que su loca madre le había regalado en navidad. Sin dar tiempo a una explicación apunto su varita contra el muchacho de larga melena rubio y disparo un hechizo, sin darle tiempo a defenderse.

Malfoy miro sorprendido cuando la puerta de su casa salto en astillas. Por un segundo creyó que se trataba de su prometida y las locas de sus hermanas, pero la realidad había sido peor. Sirius Black se encontraba en el agujero dónde segundos antes había un retrato de acceso. Sus ojos teñidos de roja ira estaban fijos en él. No le dio tiempo a pronunciar un hechizo de defensa. Cayó varios metros sobre un sillón orejero de cuadros verdes y noto como se partían algunas de sus costillas.

-Hermano.- Susurro Regulus.

-Cabronazo.- Sirius apretaba los dientes mientras avanzaba con pasos lentos hasta el Slytherin.- Primero tocas a mis amigos y ahora te atreves a quierer hacerle daño a mi hermanito. Estas muerto Malfoy.- Sentenció.

El aludido lanzo un hechizo de ocultamiento para poder ponerse de pies. Alzo la varita por precaución aunque no estaba seguro de querer utilizarla sin razón, quizás se le permitiera explicarse, podría encontrar razonable la aclaración. Una bocanada de fuego expedida por la varita del Black le hizo saber que le sería imposible razonar.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.- Trato de hacerle comprender.

-Pues a mi me parece que sí.- Con una agilidad sorprendente salto por encima del sofá para cubrir la distancia que le separaba del rubio. Los dos miembros de la verde casa le miraron sorprendidos. Aunque Malfoy no pudo disfrutar demasiado de aquel espectáculo gimnástico ya que su vida corría peligro en manos de aquel neurótico Black.- Últimas palabras Lucius.- Arrastró el nombre.

-Expelieramus.- Dijo una voz desde las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios. Una mujer de cabellos rubios le dirigió una fiera mirada, tras ella dos mujeres más hicieron acto de presencia.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado primito?- Pregunto Bellatrix acercándose a los muchachos. Andrómeda recogió las varitas con un movimiento de la suya y se acerco a Regulus.

-¿Qué le estabas haciendo al pequeño?- Pregunto Narcissa a su prometido con una fría mirada.

-Solo estábamos hablando cuando ese loco arrancó la puerta. Ni siquiera dejo que me explicara.- Se dejo caer sobre un asiento cercano a la mujer. Siruis extendió la mano para pedirle su varita.

-Cuando te vayas.- Contestó a una petición no pronunciada.

-Los problemas de los Slytherins los resuelven los Slytherins.- Le recordó Narcissa mientras le pedía con un gesto de cabeza a Andrómeda que le regresara la varita a su primo.

No demasiado convencida, lo hizo, aunque le seguía apuntando discretamente para reducirlo en caso de que decidiera continuar con el ataque. Sin embargo y apretando los dientes Sirius acepto a calmarse. No estaba del todo seguro de que sus primas le defendieran a él anteponiéndolo a la casa y tentar la suerte era una locura, sobretodo porque si se ponía en lo peor serían cinco contra uno. Resignado se dirigió a los escombros por los que había entrado.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que salir Malfoy.- Le amenazo.- Y te prometo que quieras o no, nos veremos.

Lucius abrió la boca para replicar pero su prometida no se lo consintió. Con una mirada severa le indico que se la acompañará a otro lugar, más apartado, para tener una pequeña charla. Cabizbajo y sintiéndose terriblemente humillado la siguió mientras le dirigía una mirada furiosa a Regulus. Al pasar por su lado el pequeño pudo adivinar las tres palabras que le fueron dirigidas en un inaudible susurro, "Ya te pillaré".

Como un león enjaulado Siruis cruzo los pasillos para llegar a la enfermería. Tenía que ver a Remus, así quizás averiguara que le había ocurrido. Debía de haber sido la mejor pelea de Lunático y él se la había perdido. Tratando de centrar su atención en encontrar la manera de vengarse de Malfoy perdió la noción de la realidad y arrollo a un compañero en el camino, yendo a parar los dos al suelo.

-Perdón.- Susurró encontrándose con unos profundos ojos negros que le miraron con asco.- Ah Snape.- Dijo como si eso cambiase las cosas. Y es que en cierto modo así era. Al menos podría distraer su enojo con él. Fue a sacar su varita dispuesto a hacer cualquier travesura cuando la voz sesgada del otro le distrajo.

-Así que te envió a ti.- Su voz sonaba desilusionada.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Lupin. Creí que iría el mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- La sonrisa de Snape se volvió arrogante.

-¿Es qué no te lo dijo? Sirius le miro desconcertado.- Remus me pidió ayuda para descubrir quien atacó a vuestro querido amigo Potter.- escupió el apellido con asco.

-¿Y tú se la diste?- Ahora si estaba realmente sorprendido, Severus Snape ayudando a su peor enemigo. No podía ser cierto lo que oía.

-Bueno, digamos que llegamos a un acuerdo.- Recordó el estado en que había llagado Lupin a la enfermería y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido entre esos dos?

-¿Qué tipo de acuerdo?- A cada momento le costaba más respirar. -¿Económico?, ¿material?

-Más bien de carácter personal.- Se acerco al Black para susurrarle al oído.- Jamás pensé que su piel sería tan deliciosa.- Sus miradas se cruzaron, la de Snape burlona, la de Sirius petrificada.- No pude evitar darle un pequeño mordisco en la cadera. Espero que le dure unos días.- Se relamió antes de dejar al otro muchacho sentado en el suelo.

No podía moverse, no quería creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Remus no era de los que se acostaban con cualquiera, lo sabía por propia experiencia. Le había costado cuatro años de amistad y seis meses de coqueteo poder declararse y ser correspondido. Snape debía estar mintiendo era la única respuesta posible. Sintió como la cólera enrojecía sus mejillas y con pasos presurosos se encamino a la enfermería.

Unos metros a su espalda el muchacho de cabello negro perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin sonreía maléficamente. Entonando un himno de triunfo se encamino a su dormitorio. No pudo evitar reír al ver como los prefectos trataban de reparar la puerta hecha añicos antes de que algún profesor descubriera el suceso. La sala común estaba abarrotada de curiosos, en especial de muchachos de grados inferiores al propio. Busco con la mirada un rostro conocido, pero los gritos de Bellatrix Black atrajeron su atención.

Lleno de curiosidad se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían las voces. Se trataba de un pequeño estudio en el que solían disfrutar del arte. Había algunas esculturas inacabadas de un par de chicos de séptimo, unos cuadros que aún tardarían en secar y en medio de la habitación, rodeado por tres locas arpías se encontraba la única persona a la que había considerado su amigo, Lucius Malfoy.

-Os repito que yo no hice nada para provocarlo.- Su voz sonaba cansada. Estaba recostado en una vieja silla de madera, casi apolillada que parecía incapaz de soportar su propio peso.

-Sirius no es de los que actúan sin un ataque previo.- Les recordó Andrómeda a sus hermanas.

-Es travieso, pero no esta tan loco como para venir aquí solo para darte una paliza. Es más listo que eso. Habría esperado pillarte a solas en un baño común, en el campo de entrenamiento, o en las duchas.- Señaló Bellatrix mientras Narcisa evaluaba a su prometido.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Regulus?- Pregunto al cabo de un rato. Malfoy desvió la mirada al piso y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Eso es un asunto personal.- Acabo diciendo.

-Si nuestros primos están metidos en ese asunto, lo personal nos inmiscuye.- Le espeto fríamente la Black de cabellos dorados. Malfoy suspiro sonoramente cuando la puerta acabo de abrirse para dejar paso a un muchacho de cabellos negros.

-Lo siento señoritas.- Las saludo amablemente.- Pero me temo que Lucius no contestara a ninguna pregunta más. Al menos por ahora.

-Si ya por que tú lo digas.- se burlo Bellatrix.

-Exactamente Bella.- Las hermanas intercambiaron miradas llenas de complicidad.- Fui yo quien le pidió a Lucius que trajera a vuestro pequeño primo para tener una amistosa conversación con él. Me temo que no contamos con el pequeño problema que representaría su hermano mayor.

-¿Pequeño problema?- Alzo una ceja el otro muchacho.- no querrás decir el gran problema.

-Como sea. La cuestión que nos atañe ahora es que esta conversación esta acabada y no debe ser retomada hasta que acaben nuestras pesquisas.- Abrió la puerta de nuevo para que las chicas salieran.- Serán informadas a su debido tiempo. Ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos asuntos importantes que atender.- Bellatrix quiso replicar pero la mano de Narcisa se lo impidió.

-Confiamos en ti Severus.- Aseguro con una sonrisa. Sus hermanas la siguieron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

-¿De verdad confiamos en él?- Pregunto sorprendida Andrómeda.

-No.-las tres sonrieron.- pero así será más fácil averiguar lo que traman. Trataron de espiar tras la puerta y no se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que ésta estaba hechizada para impedírselo. Resignadas subieron a su habitación para trazar un plan de ataque.

-¿Crees que con eso las vas a detener?- Le miro el rubio incrédulo.

-Solo espero ganar unos minutos.- Le confesó.

-Tú lo enviaste, ¿verdad?

-En cierto modo supongo que sí.

-No podías tenerla metida en los pantalones.- Suspiro dejándose caer de nuevo en la vieja silla.

-No podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta. Además la situación nos es provechosa. Sirius ya ha sido infirmado de cómo Lupin consiguió la información por lo que no moverá un dedo contra ti.

-Ya, pero ese es el mínimo de mis problemas. Cuando Potter despierte y por desgracia lo hará, supongo que recordará todo lo que sucedió. Y si cuenta algo estoy perdido.

-Deja de preocuparte por minucias.

-Cómo se nota que no es tu trasero el que esta en juego.

-Tampoco es el tuyo, ¿o me equivoco?- Le miro inquisitivamente.

-Tu y yo lo sabemos, pero preferiría no arriesgarme a averiguar cuantos están de mi parte.- se revolvió el cabello nervioso y se desabrocho algunos botones de la camisa.- ¿Soy yo o hace demasiado calor?

-Eres tú. En fin.- Resopló.- Vamos a por ese pequeño entrometido.

-Ja ¿Crees que será tan estúpido como para dejarse ver? Si yo fuera él me aseguraría de que no me encontrarán. Al menos hasta que todo se haya calmado.- Aún así salieron dispuestos a buscarle.

En la enfermería Remus acompañaba a la cama james que había tenido que ir al baño por necesidades mayores, como había explicado a la enfermera negando sutilmente su ayuda.

-Un poco más y te alcanzo en el servicio.- Rió Lupin postrándole en la cama.- no había visto a nadie correr tan rápido. Es una enfermera cualificad no va a ver nada que no haya visto antes.

-Si, pues que te ponga a ti el conejo. Yo paso de que una vieja salida me mire la colita.- Y puso morros como los niños pequeños arrancándole una carcajada.- No le veo la gracia.

-Ay,- Se secó una lágrima.- Lo siento pero no tengo ningún espejo a mano para que veas tu cara. Te estás comportando como un niño Jimmy.

-Puede, O puede que solo este asustado. ¿Cuánto falta para la luna llena?

-Dos noches. Aún tengo tiempo si quieres que me quede contigo esta, por mi no hay inconveniente.

-Te lo agradezco pero no es necesario.- Su voz temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Seguro?, después de una experiencia como esa yo no querría estar solo.

-Pues por lo que veo la viviste en carne propia.- Le acaricio el rostro cuando este trato de desviarlo al suelo.

-Fue diferente. Yo decidí hacerlo, tú no.- Se abrazo a sí mismo.- Es solo que pensaba que no te despertarías. Tenía miedo James, mucho miedo.- Se echó a llorar.

-Y por lo que veo aún lo tienes.- Le refugió en sus brazos.- Ey que el enfermo soy yo no me quites protagonismo.-se echaron a reír en el momento en que Lily Evans entro. Espero discretamente a que los chicos se separaran y que el rubio se limpiara las lágrimas.

-Hola.- Saludo animada.- Me alegra verte despierto, parece que estas bien.- Dejo una caja de ranas de caramelos de todos los sabores a su lado y le dio un abrazo a cada uno; lo cual aprovecho james para tocarla el trasero descaradamente.-Algún día te cortare esas manos pulpo sobón.- Pero se sentó a su lado y le acarició distraídamente la cabeza.

-Si llego a saber que vendrías a cuidarme me habría enfermado antes.

-No tientes tu suerte Potter.- le apunto con el índice sobre la nariz. La conversación se torno animada e incluso se tomaron la libertad de hacer chistes sobre que si habría sido Lily quien le había apaleado por pesado.

-Créeme James si habría sido yo no te habrías recuperado ni en un mes.

-¡Qué dura!- Silbo Lupin.

-Habría sido mejor. Así no me habría recuperado para los exámenes.- La muchacha le reprendió mientras su amigo soltaba una sonora carcajada.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de un porrazo y los muchachos callaron en seco, por un segundo incluso asustados. Sirius Black avanzo al interior muy serio y con los ojos clavados en una persona, sin ser consciente del entorno que le rodeaba. Ni siquiera saludo a su amigo enfermo por quien se había preocupado tanto horas antes.

-Sirius.- Le llamo con dulzura Remus.- ¿Qué pasa?- Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, avanzo hasta él y lo arrojo a la cama contigua de la de James.

La señora Pomfey quiso regañarle y apartarle, pero Black estaba fuera de sí. Aparto a la mujer de un empujón arrojándola sobre Lily que se había levantado para ayudar. James también quiso abandonar el camastro, pero una punzada de dolor entre sus piernas se lo impidió. Para su desesperación estaba demasiado débil.

Remus noto como las manos de Sirius recorrían su cuerpo introduciéndose por sus ropas. Asustado sintió como las caricias de fuego quemaban su piel y no reprimió los sollozos que pronto se convirtieron en lágrimas. Trato de apartarle sin demasiado empeño por temor a poder herirle, cuando noto como la nariz de Canuto olisqueaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Un fuerte tirón hizo que sus pantalones bajasen hasta quedar al ras de su pubis y de pronto todo acabo.

Sentado sobre sus muslos Sirius le observaba con los ojos apagados. Estaban tristes, enojados y un millón más de sensaciones indescriptibles se mezclaban en la profundidad de la noche que ocupaba su mirada. Y Remus sintió frío al verse reflejado en aquellas carnívoras pupilas. Tuvo la sensación de estar manchado de una imborrable suciedad. De un empujón aparto a su amigo y salió corriendo sin dirección tratando de tapar la vergüenza que había dibujada en su cuerpo en forma de cardenal


	4. Chapter 4

James Potter contemplo sin palabras la puerta vacía por la que había desaparecido uno de sus mejores amigos. Sus ojos almendrados seguían fijos en el vació y le costó tragar saliva. No entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir y la visión borrosa en el suelo de su casi hermano no ayudaba a aclarar la situación. Trato de ponerse en pie para acercarse a Sirius que continuaba cabizbajo en el suelo, caído.

Lily Evans seguía en el suelo de la enfermería, le costo recuperarse unos minutos. Estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver y lo cierto es que aunque sus células grises trabajaban a toda potencia no encontraba ninguna respuesta satisfactoria que explicara lo sucedido. Se alzo con cautela, sin despegar los ojos de los dos adolescentes y no dudo en retroceder un par de pasos al oír gritar a Sirius.

Fuera de sí, el mayor de los Black comenzó a golpear todo lo que encontraba a su paso y en pocos segundos varios colchones y almohadas hacían compañía a frascos rotos y líquidos en el suelo. La enfermera trato de tranquilizarlo con palabras, para poder acercarse a un aparador que seguía intacto y encontrar una droga que le ayudara a sedarlo. Pero el muchacho no les dio tiempo, de la misma manera en que entro salió corriendo en dirección contraria a Lupin.

-¿A qué demonios ha venido eso?- Pregunto Lily ayudando a James a volver a la cama.

-No tengo la menor idea. Pero me temo que debo descubrirlo antes de mañana.- Hizo un ademán de levantarse pero la mano de la enfermera en su pecho se lo impidió.

-Lo siento señor Potter, pero sus heridas son demasiado recientes, si le dejo marcharse ahora podrían minar su salud.- Las gafas del muchacho brillaron un segundo ocultando su mirada, sin una razón demostrable Evans sintió como frío.

-Tendré que arriesgarme señora Pomfey.- Le dedico una sonrisa y con paso lento salió de la enfermería seguido de la Gryffindor que prometió vigilarle.

-Bien, ¿a dónde vamos?- Pregunto con los brazos cruzados en la espalda. El joven la miro desconcertado.

-¿Vamos?, creo me has entendido mal. Esto es algo que debo hacer solo.

-James Potter.- Sintió como se erizaba su piel, al igual que cuando su madre le reñía por alguna travesura.- Si crees que después de tantos años aguantando tus innumerables ataques propios de un acosador sexual vas a dejarme al margen de esto estás muy equivocado.- El muchacho la miro con la boca abierta.- Y ahora, ¿para dónde vamos?

Sin réplica posible y evitando las risitas divertidas de algunos compañeros camino al lado de la pelirroja mirándola discretamente.

-Tu pelo.- era mejor empezar una conversación, después de todo no todos los días podía caminar a su lado sin que le arrojase algún libro, o le gritase por tocarla el trasero.- Cada día esta más rojo.

-Sí.- Contestó ella tomando entre sus dedos un mechón y revisándolo.- Mi abuela era pelirroja.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- mi madre dice que posiblemente el sol de aquí me lo esta aclarando.- Y de pronto su expresión cambió a una seria.- Que pasa, ¿no te gusta?

-No, quiero decir que te sienta fenomenal.- Dijo con las manos levantadas en señal de rendición. Realmente esa chica tenía un carácter difícil.

-Si fueran mis amigos yo también estaría preocupada.- Le tomo de la mano.- Eres un buen amigo James Potter.- Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gra-gracias.- El sonroso se hizo patente, pero la muchacha no dijo nada más. Simplemente no quiso soltarle la mano hasta que llegaron a la puerta del castillo.- Lupin estará probablemente en el bosque prohibido y apuesto mi escoba a que todo ese grupo de chicas no esta contemplando la hierba junto al lago. Bien hablaré primero con Sirius y luego con Lupin. Espérame aquí.

La muchacha alzo las cejas cuando le dio la espalda y cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho. Ni de lejos pensaba quedarse al margen de una discusión como aquella. Conocía a Remus Lupin mucho mejor de lo que ese niñato pensaba. Durante los últimos dos años habían coincidido todos los días en la biblioteca. Habían intercambiado apuntes y más palabras seguidas de las que ese atlético trasero podría decir en su vida. Sonrojado por lo que acababa de pensar sobre Potter se dirigió al bosque Prohibido. Aunque iba contra su instinto romper las reglas, algo parecido a la curiosidad se dibujo en ella mientras se acercaba a la aventura.

Tumbado sobre la hierba con los brazos ocultándole la cara se encontraba Sirius Black, miembro de la casa de Gryffindor, merodeador y uno de los chicos más deseados de la escuela. A su lado tomo asiento un joven de pelo casi negro y gafas de sol. Su rostro un poco pálido debido al accidente sufrido días antes mostraba una encantadora sonrisa a todos los de su alrededor. Un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw suspiro al verle y le saludaron con la mano.

-¿Te picaron las pulgas Canuto?- Un gruñido le contesto.- Vaya, supongo que no te apetece hablar. Mejor así solo lo hago yo, ya sabes que es una de mis actividades favoritas.- Seguía sin respuesta.- Yo me encuentro bastante bien. Bueno, la verdad es que no del todo. Hoy me he levantado en la enfermería a media tarde con un dolor atroz en el culo. Que por cierto aún no se me ha pasado y un chico al que considero mi hermano a entrado para hacer no se que a uno de mis mejores amigos. ¿Puedes explicarme que me he perdido?

Sirius le dio la espalda evitando escucharle. Y James suspiro tumbándose a su lado. Sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo hasta que el castaño se aburrió del silencio y decidió molestarlo. Coloco el brazo izquierdo sobre la cintura de Sirius y acerco su rostro hasta el cuello para que sintiera su aliento. Las desagradables cosquillas lograron que Sirius le dirigiese una mirada resentida.

-¿Se dignara el señor Black a hablarme ahora?- Pregunto con fingida solemnidad.

-Piérdete Potter.- Masculló entre dientes.

-Bueno dos palabras son mejor que una.-Alego el otro todavía recostado en él. Abrazo fuerte a Sirius y cerró los ojos para besarle cariñosamente la mejilla. Sintió como este se estremecía con el contacto y fue a apartado con el brazo.

Black se levanto y sin dirigir la vista a su espalda camino de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor. James se tumbo en el césped pensativo. Deslizo sus dedos por encima de los sonrosados labios, los sintió húmedos. Su imaginación no le había jugado una mala pasada, Sirius estaba llorando. Frunció el ceño y coloco el brazo para ocultar sus ojos del sol, necesitaba aclarar las ideas. Miro inútilmente al lugar donde había dejado a Lily aunque sabía de sobra que esta ya no se encontraba allí. Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, al final ella era una merodeadora, si sus amigos necesitaban ayuda, unas estúpidas reglas no iban a impedirle ofrecérsela.

La muchacha de cabellos cobrizos trago saliva al llegar al límite del bosque prohibido. Con un fuerte suspiro penetro en él, no era el momento para echarse atrás. Sin dejar de mirar en derror comenzó a llamar al muchacho. Al principio su voz sonaba vacilante y distante, pero al poco adquirió la confianza suficiente. Un gruñido sordo se oyó a su espalda y la joven dio un respingo. A pesar de que sus rodillas temblaban no dio un paso atrás.

¡Remus!- Le llamo con un nudo en la garganta. Alguien llevaba un rato siguiéndola.- ¿Hola?- Pregunto con incomodidad.- Remus no se lo que ha pasado. Y supongo que tampoco es asunto mío, pero tus amigos están preocupados por ti.- Guardo silencio esperando una contestación.- Yo también lo estoy. No se que diablos le ha pasado a ese estúpido de Black, pero tu vales cien veces más. Me has oído, ¡tú vales más que cualquiera de esos críos!

-Esta zona esta restringida señorita.- Gruño la voz del guardabosques a su espalda haciéndola gritar. Hagrid no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa al ver a la muchacha caer al suelo espantada.

-Señor Hagrid.- Suspiro aliviada con una mano sobre el pecho tratando de que sus latidos regresaran al ritmo habitual.- Yo, verá quería ver los centauros.- Mintió.

-Mentir esta muy feo señorita…- La miro durante unos segundos.- Evans. Y más cuando un alumno se encuentra perdido aquí. Firence.-Llamo y un centauro apareció en el bosque.- ¿Podrías encontrar al chico?- Le pregunto con amabilidad.

-Claro.- Sonrió confiado y acto seguido troto hacía el interior.- Un placer señorita Evans.- Saludo en la lejanía.

-Y ahora señorita me temo que tendrá que salir de aquí.- Ella le miro compungida y miro al lugar por el que el potrillo había corrido.- No se preocupe, le encontraremos en un par de minutos. Vuelva a su casa tranquila. Y por esta vez lo mantendremos entre nosotros.- Añadió guiñándole un ojo. Ella le regalo una triste sonrisa y salió del lugar tras patear una piedra.

-Estúpido gigante.- Refunfuño sentándose en la hierba junto al buscador de Gruffyndor.

.Tienes suerte de que Hagrid te encontrara primero. Si otra de las especies que viven allí lo habría hecho probablemente no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

-Entonces…¡Lupin!- Miro espantada hacía los árboles.

-Muy pocos pueden entrar en ese lugar y salir ilesos. No te preocupes.- La sonrió.- No le harán nada.- Aprovecho la sorpresa de la muchacha para dejarla un dulce y casto beso en los labios. Después salió corriendo por su vida.

-¡Bastardo!- Le grito, pero en sus ojos había una calidez que muy pocos habían podido contemplar.

A la hora de la cena James y Peter se sentaron juntos. El pequeño parecía el único de sus amigos verdaderamente feliz de verlo aparecer. Remus tomo asiento al otro lado de Peter y apenas hablo. Comió despacio con la mirada fija en Slytherin. James trato de fingir que no había pasado nada, pero Lupin no le dio la opción de empezar esa conversación. Sirius ni siquiera apareció. Por otra parte la felicidad de Pettigrew por la rápida recuperación de James consiguió para que el rubicundo desapareciese discretamente.

Era ya de noche cuando Remus Lupin subió las escaleras que conducían de la sala común a los dormitorios de los chicos. Abrió la puerta con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz y dio un respingo al encontrarse con los profundos ojos negros de Sirius clavándose en su persona. Sentado sobre la cama el mayor de los Black fumaba en un tétrico silencio.

No intercambiaron palabras. Un rápido vistazo le hizo ser consciente de que Peter y James ya estaban dormidos. Sintió como un gran peso abandonaba sus hombros. Aunque trato de no mirar al muchacho que dormía en la cama de su derecha, no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos sin pupilas clavándose en su espalda. Se puso el pijama con rapidez y entro en la cama cubriéndose el rostro con la manta.

Le costo conciliar el sueño consciente de que Sirius se había acercado a su cama. Pero de la misma manera que llego se fue de nuevo hasta su colchón, sin decir una sola palabra. Tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar que el otro pudiera escuchar sus gemidos. Y lloró como cuando el lobo desgarraba su piel en las noches de luna llena luchando por hacerse con el control, lo que le recordó que la siguiente noche debería volver a enfrentarse al lobo.

-¡Greyback!- Se levanto gritando con el cuerpo perlado de sudor y el cabello pegado al rostro. Los ojos de Sirius le miraban desde la cama dónde su dueño estaba sentado. Peter seguía durmiendo y James se estaba poniendo las gafas. Azorado por la pesadilla se puso en pie deprisa y salió de la habitación con la respiración entrecortada. Le dolía el pecho y no tenía nada que ver con el sueño. Otras noches Sirius había corrido para abrazarle y calmarle pero esa vez había sido diferente.

Una almohada golpeo el rostro de Sirius Black y este miro sorprendido a la cama de su mejor amigo. Potter tomaba la capa de invisibilidad y se encaminaba a la puerta bajo la mirada de un sorprendido Sirius.

-Creía que conocías mejor a Remus.- Dijo con el pomo de la puerta en la mano y sin girar el rostro.- El siempre ha sido tu amigo sin echarte en cara tus actos. Pero tu eres diferente, ¿no Sirius?- Se giro enfadado.- Tu eres el único con derecho a juzgarnos a los demás.- Grito y Peter se levanto sobresaltado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto medio dormido.

-¿Quién coño te crees que eres para culparle?- Pregunto frente a su cama.- ¿A mi también vas a odiarme a partir de ahora?- Los ojos del peli negro se desviaron al piso, las palabras de James dolían más que cualquier bofetada.

-Es diferente.- Trato de excusarse.- Tu no tuviste elección.- A estas alturas todos sabían lo que les había ocurrido a ambos muchachos o por lo menos tenían una idea muy cercana a la realidad.

-Sí.- Contesto apretando los dientes.- El lo hizo para ayudarme. Por que para él la palabra amistad tiene un sentido muy especial. Significa hacer lo que sea por los amigos aunque tengas que vivir sin poder volver a mirarte en un espejo.- Y salió de allí dando un portazo.

Peter miro sorprendido a la puerta vacía y después desvió sus ojos hacía Canuto, sintió que temblaba cuando este cruzo la habitación y marcho escaleras abajo en silencio. Sus piernas no reaccionaron y tampoco podía decir una palabra. Así que se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, seguro de que no podría volver a dormirse.

Remus bajo las escaleras con incierta seguridad. Sus piernas no dejaban de temblar y estuvo seguro de que en cualquier momento flaquearían y caería rodando por ellas. Sin embargo por suerte para él resistieron hasta que llego al sofá cercano a la chimenea. Se dejo caer sobre él con pesadez. Sentía sus manos temblar incontroladamente. Estaba más asustado de lo que quería aceptar. En su mente aún podía ver a Fenrir Greyback mostrándole los brillantes incisivos que segundos después se teñían de purpúrea sangre.

Los pasos acercándose a su espalda solo le hicieron sentirse aún más inquieto. Sus ojos se desviaron inquietos al muchacho de rebeldes cabellos oscuros que no se molesto en cubrirse la boca con la mano para bostezar sonoramente. El muchacho tomo asiento a su lado y paso el brazo sobre los hombros.

-Siento no ser quien esperabas.- Dijo con voz cansada.

-No espera a nadie.- Mintió. Y es que aunque siguiera tratando de negarlo en voz alta, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Sirius corriera tras él escaleras abajo. Pero eso no iba a suceder.

-Se lo que hiciste.- Remus se separo de su lado como si quemara y James se giro para sostenerle la mirada.- No hay nada de que avergonzarse.

-Tú no lo entiendes.- Susurró más para sí mismo.

-Entonces explícamelo.- Pidió seriamente.

-Me vendí.- Sentía como sus ojos se humedecían.- Así de simple. ¿Entiendes? Simplemente cambie mi cuerpo por información.- No pudo evitar estremecerse. James se cruzo de piernas sobre el sofá.

-Yo no veo donde esta la simpleza.- Dijo al final con voz segura.- Lo que hiciste requiere mucho valor. Expusiste tu integridad por mí y ahora estás cargando con un peso que no te corresponde.- El licántropo le miro sin entender una sola palabra.-Remus no puedes culparte por eso hiciste lo creíste mejor en ese momento.

-Sí. Me vendí al mejor postor.- Sonrió con tristeza y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.- Tu no lo entiendes Jimmy, pero Sirius sí.

-Sirius lo único entiende es que alguien a tocado su juguete. Es como un perro marca su territorio y odia que alguien se acerque a sus cosas.- Le tomo la mano entre las suyas.- Oye se que tu y él tenéis un tipo de relación que yo nunca entenderé, porque estoy demasiado ocupado tratando de ligarme a Evans.- Y Remus no pudo evitar reír.- El te quiere, mejor dicho te adora. Y lo que le sienta mal es que alguien haya podido dañarte por su culpa.

-James, creo que deje de hablar el mismo idioma que tú después del hola.- Le dirigió una expresión confusa y James soltó una carcajada.

-Entonces, te lo explicare con un ejemplo.

El tiempo de las palabras había pasado y ahora llegaba el de los actos. James se lanzo contra él, aprisionándole entre su pecho y el sofá. El joven de cabellos cenizas no pudo evitar sentir miedo ante la sonrisa maliciosa del otro. Jamás había visto una expresión así en su amigo, aunque para su desgracia, sabía lo que significaba. Con horror separo los labios dispuesto a gritar, pero el castaño fue más rápido. Junto su boca con la del otro y la lengua no tardo en penetrar en la cavidad, cálida y húmeda.

Como minutos antes las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus enrojecidos ojos, y es que en el fondo no entendía por que su amigo trataba tan desesperadamente de robarle aquel beso. Escucho el ruido producido por una silla al ser volcada y como alguien arrojaba lejos a James. De repente volvía a estar sentado en el sofá y atrapado en unos fuertes brazos de piel canela que le aferraban con desesperación. Sirius Black se encontraba a su espalda con la cabeza oculta entre su hombro y su cuello.

-¿Qué…?- No podía entender que había sucedido, solo podía ver a James tirado en el suelo con la nariz sangrante y sonriendo con satisfacción.

-No le toques.- La voz de Sirius sonaba forzada. Estaba tratando de contenerse para no arrojarse sobre su mejor amigo y despedazarle.- No te atrevas a acercarte a él.

-¿Ahora comprendes a lo qué me refería?- Se levanto con tranquilidad.- Maldito chucho pulgoso. Olvídate del orgullo Black y sincérate de una puñetera vez. Los dos os lo debéis.- Dijo escupiendo sangre.- Pero que asco, me has hecho besar a un tío para sacarte de tu escondite. Esta no te la perdono Canuto.- Chilló subiendo las escaleras de la derecha.

Sirius se quedo inmóvil aspirando el aroma del lobo. Por primera vez en horas se volvía a sentir relajado, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se apretó contra la espalda de su amigo y comenzó a besar su cuello con suavidad. Remus le dejo hacer. A su lado no podía evitar sentirse como un niño protegido en el regazo de su madre, aunque por su puesto con claras diferencias. El moreno era como un soplo de brisa fresca en las veraniegas tardes de Agosto, cuando el calor aprieta y el bochorno amenaza con lluvias esporádicas. Simplemente refrescante.

-Eres mío.- Su voz sonaba dura como cuando daba una orden, pero a Lupin no le costo encontrar en ella el leve temor a ser rechazado. No encontraba la fuerza para contestarle, así que opto por asentir con un tímido movimiento. Sirius froto su rostro rasposo contra el barbilampiño que no se quejo, a pesar del picazón que la barba naciente le producía.

-Tuyo.- Repitió para sí mismo. Sirius le miro de reojo cuando se estremeció para después quedar en silencio durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

James Potter subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Se colgó del hombro la capa de invisibilidad, que había cogido por puro instinto y se acerco hasta el baño. Se lavo las manos y miro con recelo la botella de perfume de rosas que había sobre la repisa. No recordaba haberla visto antes allí, pero con seguridad sería algún regalo de una admiradora de Sirius.

Sirius su medio hermano, su mejor amigo, su aliado en todas las batallas y el mayor grano doliente en el culo que se podía tener. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en él y su imaginación voló hasta la sala común. Estaba seguro de que a esas horas ya estarían haciendo las paces a la manera tradicional, sexo. Y es que para Sirius todas sus relaciones implemente eran eso, muestras de pasión carnal. Puede que esa sería la razón por la que no le podía ver apartado de Lupin.

Remus Lupin, licántropo, tímido, y sobre todo cariñoso. Fiel a sus amigos y dueño una sonrisa radiante que ofrecía a todos los que le hablaban. Demasiado empalagoso para su gusto, pero sería un buen cuñado. Cuando le conoció en el expreso de Hogwars años atrás le pareció un muchacho debilucho que necesitaría cuidados permanentes. Al principio supuso que esa era la razón por la que Sirius se había encariñado con él, era como el hermano pequeño que había deseado tener; aunque con el tiempo se dio cuanta de su error. Remus estaba lejos de ser una marioneta sin carácter, para sorpresa de muchos su dulzura escondía una sólida personalidad con la que había logrado calmar los ataques de ira producidos por el orgullo de los Black.

Hacían una buena pareja, una que mantenía al Black relajado y sereno y al rubio hiperactivo y distraído. Le gustaba verles juntos y no iba a permitir que una estúpida discusión sobre el sexo liberal acabara con ella. Después de todo Sirius jamás se había atrevido a confesarse y todos sabían que cambiaba más de pareja que de calzoncillos. Y eso era mucho porque a veces lo hacía hasta tres veces, en caso de que tuviera entrenamiento. Quizás por eso le gustaba verles juntos le daba la extraña sensación de serenidad y felicidad que nunca había visto en su amigo.

Se acerco a su cama y se metió en ella sin prestar demasiada atención. Dejo las gafas en la mesilla y se apretó bajo las mantas ya ocupadas. Palpo la figura para ponerla el brazo en los hombros a Peter y no pudo evitar dar un respingo al notar un pecho bajo su mano.

-Duérmete ya Mary.- Le ordeno la voz de una muchacha que reconoció al instante. Miro a su alrededor espantado al descubrirse en el dormitorio de las chicas y nada menos que en la cama de Lily Evans. Era un feliz sueño hecho realidad que acabaría en tragedia si la muchacha se despertaba, o cualquiera de sus compañeras.

Se quedo atrapado entre volver abajo y romper el mágico instante que tanto le había costado lograr o quedarse allí y evitar que le asesinaran por la mañana. Aterrado noto como el brazo de Lily le instaba a volver a la cama.

-¿Qué haces en mi cama Potter?- Fue lo único que oyó antes de tragar saliva sonoramente


	5. Chapter 5

Los ojos de James Potter se desviaron hasta la cama donde una muchacha pelirroja le miraba con indignación. Trato de salir de allí pero sus piernas se atoraron con las sabanas y la manta camas con el escudo de Gyffindor, haciéndole caer al suelo. La muchacha vio con horror como éste trataba de mantener el equilibrio aferrándose a las cortinas de su cama. Pero el peso del cuerpo fue mayor y los enganches se partieron provocando que la tela se cayese sobre la mesilla de noche y tirase al suelo la lámpara, el despertador y todo lo que tenía en ella.

-¡POTTER!- Grito.

Lily cerró los ojos en un gesto innecesario pues así era imposible amortiguar el ruido. Sus compañeras de habitación se levantaron sobresaltadas por el estruendo y adormiladas buscaron la causa. Johnson se levanto y tomo el bate de golpeadora de quidditch, que no había vuelto a utilizar desde que tuvo que dejar el equipo por estar embarazada. La tripa de apenas tres meses aún no se la notaba. Busco a tientas el interruptor y lo apretó.

Mary McDonall se cubrió hasta el pecho con la sabana como si esta fuese una potente defensa compuesta por un chaleco antibalas. A su derecha Alice Wood cogía la varita con la mano derecha y la foto de su sobrino Oliver de seis meses con la izquierda. Parecía dispuesta a arrojarla sobre cualquiera que se la acercase. En la cama de la esquina su dueña se retiraba las rodajas de pepinillo y aún con su cara llena de arcilla pedía explicaciones.

-Tranquila Chag.- Johnson se acerco hasta la cama de Lily que se tenía la mano extendida hacía las mantas.

-Yo… lo siento. No se que paso. Supongo que fue una pesadilla.- La muchacha de raza negra le dedico una sonrisa de alivio y dejo su bate estallando en carcajadas.

-Chica, ¿quieres provocarme un aborto?- Pregunto recuperando la respiración. Chang se perdió en el baño y escucharon su voz después de oír correr el agua.

-Por todos mis antepasados, ¿qué ha ocurrido?- Pregunto retirándose los restos del cosmético de la cara.- Es la última vez que uso esta porquería.- Se quejo escupiendo un poco del producto.

-¿Estás bien Lily?- Mary se acerco por el lado contrario al que estaba el bulto.

-Menos mal que la barra no se ha roto.- Empezó Wood acercándose para verla de cerca.- Si te llega a dar en la cabeza podría haberte matado.

-Oye Alice, se que no es asunto mío, pero ¿no deberías dejar la foto en la mesilla?- La muchacha se sonrojo al comprobar que la había confundido con la varita. La risa acabo cor los nervios, aunque Lily no estaba segura de querer levantar las cortinas.

-Siento haberos despertado. Yo, no se que me paso. Es simplemente que me pareció verle.

-¿Verle?- Pregunto Wood recogiendo las cortinas con ayuda de Chang.

-Oye tomadme por loca si queréis pero lo cierto es que vi a James Potter sentado a mi lado en mi cama.- Terpsícore Jonhson se sentó en la cama de su compañera y la acaricio el brazo.

-Qué no se entere Potter que sueñas con él o no podrá compartir el cuarto con su propio ego.- Rieron de buena gana olvidando el susto.

-Ríete tu que puedes, pero a mi no me hace ni pizca de gracia.

-Si sería una pena que te enamoraras de tu peor enemigo.- Continuó Mary.- Imagínate el día de tu boda. Lily Evans quieres a James Potter como tu marido hasta la hora de vuestra muerte.

-No.- Se animo a continuarla Chang.- No le quiero pero sueño con él todas las noches que entra en mi cama y me hace el amor locamente.- Una almohada la tapo la boca.

-Cállate yo no sueño esas cosas y menos con Potter.

-¿Y por qué te pones roja?- La señalo Wood.

-No me pongo roja.- Dijo aún más colorada.- Voy a tomar un poco el fresco.- Salió de la habitación y espero unos segundos antes de soltarle una bofetada al aire.

-Au.- Se quejo el aire.

-Sabía que no estaba soñando.- Dijo triunfante pero antes de que podría volver a hablar las escaleras se trasformaron en un tobogán.-Ahhhh…

Dos personas cayeron tras el sofá donde Sirius estaba abrazando a Remus. Los merodeadores se levantaron sorprendidos y miraron con curiosidad como la cabeza, un brazo y una pierna de James se superponía en una extraña postura que les costo descifrar al cuerpo de una conocida pelirroja. Antes de poder ayudarles Lily se había puesto de pies y golpeaba con furia al muchacho.

-Maldito pervertido. Salido, mirón acosador.- Decía mientras le golpeaba.

-Te juro que no fue a propósito. Fue un accidente.

-¿Accidente? Cuando acabe contigo si que parecerá que has sufrido un accidente.- La risa de Black les hizo parar y Evans pudo ver lo que sucedía.

Potter había perdido la capa de invisibilidad y ella se encontraba saltando sobre su cadera, jadeando y con la respiración entrecortada. Remus les miraba cubriéndose el rostro con la mano y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reír. Con espanto la joven se aparto del castaño cayendo a su lado en el suelo. James se coloco las gafas que tenía solo colgadas de una oreja y la miro asustado.

-Si vuelves a acercarte a mi te convertiré en…en…

-En pulpo.- La animó Sirius.

-En pulpo.- Repitió ella.- Espera eso ya lo eres. No te convertiré en algo peor en…- Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en su rostro.- En bugler. ¿No te gusta tanto el quidditch? Así podrás formar parte del equipo eternamente. Buenas noches.- Le dijo a Remus sonrojada mientras se dirigía agitadamente a las escaleras.

-Creo que no la gustan las visitas sorpresa.- Rió perrunamente el peli negro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto Remus ayudándole a levantarse.

-Me confundí de escaleras cuando regrese a mi cuarto y acabe metido en su cama.- Contesto limpiándose el polvo invisible.

-¿A solo eso? Caray pensé que por lo menos la habrías metido mano.- Dijo Black con un gesto de hombros.

-Anda que tienes mala suerte. Para una vez que solo quieres ayudar vas y la armas.- Le sonrió Lupin.

-Bueno me voy a la cama y os dejo que sigáis haciendo las paces. Continuad con lo vuestro como si yo no hubiera pasado por aquí.- Y se marcho escaleras arriba, esta vez correctas, mientras escuchaba las risas de sus amigos.

-Tiene una suerte horrible.- Dijo Remus dejándose caer en el sofá. Sirius le paso el brazo sobre los hombros y le atrajo hacia su pecho sin dejar de reír.

-Si pero le queremos así.- Beso la frente de Remus que se había abrazado a él.- Aunque supongo que deberíamos ayudarle un poco.- El licántropo le miro con un brillo especial en los ojos y se separo para sentarse en la mesa frente a él.

-¿Tienes la misma idea que yo?

-Lo dudo. Mi cerebro es muy básico solo abarca temas de bromas, chicas, motos y lobos. Dudo que pueda imaginarme lo que pasa por esa cabeza llena de libros.

-Felix felices. - Sirius alzo una ceja.

-Vamos Remy, Jimmy no tiene tanto tiempo. Evans le matara mañana, al mediodía como tarde. Y esa poción se tarda seis meses en hacer.

-¿Y tu te consideras un merodeador?- Replico Remus.- Por favor, ¿cuándo he dicho y debamos hacerla?- Black abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Eso se llama robar.- Lupin le dio una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Te equivocas se llama "tomar prestado por causas mayores".- Le aclaro.

-Ahora recuerdo porque te aceptamos en el grupo.

-Creía que había sido por mi cara bonita.- Le tendió la mano para llevarlo a la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente James se negó a ir a desayunar. No quería más que esconderse bajo la manta y olvidarse de su existencia. Sirius tiro de las sabanas jugando como un perro y Peter se retorcía de hambre sentado en su cama. Incluso las siempre coherentes conversaciones de Remus no lograron sacarle de la habitación. Alegando que aún no se había recuperado de sus recientes lesiones despacho al resto de los merodeadores que bajaron al gran comedor dispuestos a tomar su desayuno. Remus tomo prestada la capa de invisibilidad y Sirius se hizo con el mapa.

Mentras en la torre de Slytherin el día estaba a punto de comenzar. Lucius Malfoy abrió sus penetrantes obres de plata con resignación. El sol entraba a través de las ventanas clavándose en ellos. Cogió la varita de la mesilla y apunto a las cortinas de color verde, pero estás no se movieron. Se fue a levantar pero noto un peso en su estómago que se lo impedía.

-Severus.- Le llamo con un hilo de voz.- Pesas.

-¿Y qué?- Pregunto el otro dormido.

-¡Qué te quites!- Rugió dándole una patada y arrojándole al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Te molesta la novia Malfoy?- Rió un muchacho de cara redonda que devoraba unas galletas que llevaban el nombre de otra persona.

-Cierra la boca Crabbe.

-¿O qué?- Se hizo el valiente, pero una mano le agarro por la espalda. Nott se encontraba tras él.

-O tendremos que conseguirnos un nuevo compañero de cuarto.

-Si me hacéis algo mi padre…

-Entonces, me ocuparé también de tu padre.- Ante la amenaza y los fríos ojos del muchacho el otro salió corriendo. Goyle el último compañero de cuarto salió para quedarse sorprendido mirando la puerta abierta, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Lucuis se levanto con desgana y arrojo los calzoncillos al cubo de la ropa sucia. Con un gesto de cabeza le indico a Nott que le siguiera. Se metió en la ducha y se deshizo la trenza con la que dormía para evitar que se le llenara el pelo de nudos, antes de girar el grifo permitiendo que la plateada agua se escurriera sobre su nívea piel.

-¿Has encontrado lo que te pedí?- Pregunto con la voz ahogada por el agua.

-Aún no. Creo que puede haberse ocultado entre los suyos. Pero pronto le haré salir de su escondite.

-Muy bien pero date prisa. Cada minuto que pasa aprieta más la soga que tengo alrededor del cuello.

-Si señor.- Hizo una inclinación de cabeza aunque sabía que no podían verle y abandono el lugar. Snape entro bostezando y se sentó en el retrete.

-¿De verás crees qué le encontrará?

-Eso espero.- Suspiro cerrando el grifo de la ducha, tomo la toalla para secarse y abrió la cortina para mirar a su amigo.- Sino estaré metido en un buen lío.

-¿Crees que Potter dirá algo?- Lucius agacho los hombros.

-No lo sé, pero si lo hace dirá lo que vio. Y eso no me conviene. ¿Has preparado la poción?

-Para mí aún necesita un par de días de cocción.- El rubio asintió.- Pero estará lista para cuando la necesites.

Los merodeadores abandonaron el gran comedor partiendo el corazón de numerosas chicas y chicos que solo bajaban para verlos. Peter se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a la habitación para llevarle un zumo de calabaza y un trozo de pudín de nueces a James. Sirius y Remus le despidieron y se dirigieron a las cercanías del Sauce Boxeador. Necesitaban estar a solas y poca gente se dirigía a ese lugar.

Black se dejo caer con pesadez en el suelo y Lupin se agacho a su lado. Sentado de rodillas extendió el mapa del merodeador. Tras recitar el hechizo de invocación miro con fijación las mazmorras del castillo.

-Aquí.- Señaló un punto concreto y Sirius se giro de medio lado para verlo.- Esta el despacho del profesor de pociones, y él…- Comenzó a buscarlo.

-En las cocinas.- Advirtió el peli negro.- Es día de fiesta seguro que ha ido allí para sacarles a los elfos algunas botellas de whisky de fuego. Deberíamos ir ahora.- Lupin negó con la cabeza.

-Necesitamos un plan de acción.- Los ojos del licántropo se iluminaron.- Ve a ver a James. Dile que tienes bombas fétidas nuevas. Llévate el mapa y asegúrate de que el profesor os vea. Os castigará y mientras yo me colaré en su despacho y cogeré nuestro pequeño tesoro.

-¿Y porqué nosotros?- Pregunto fingiéndose ofendido.

-Quedara más creíble si sois vosotros dos. Vais juntos a todas partes y esta noche habrá luna llena.- Dijo en un suspiro.- No puedo dejar que me castiguen hoy.

-¿Y de dónde saco ese infantil material?- Dijo imitando la voz con la que Remus les reñía cada vez que usaban esos artilugios. -Tus nos confiscaste las ultimas.- Le recordó dolido.

-Usa tu imaginación de Black.- Le reto.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que compensarme después.- Dijo dándole un beso suave sobre los labios. Lupin le dio un empujón sonrojado y lo aparto. Sirius se levantó con una gran sonrisa y cogió el mapa para largarse, mientras Remus apretaba el bolsillo interior de su túnica para asegurarse de que la capa de invisibilidad de James estaba todavía allí.

Sirius corrió por los pasillos ignorando a algunos prefectos que le pidieron orden. Giro a la derecha para tomar un atajo secreto para chocarse con un cuerpo más pequeño que cayo al suelo.

-Mira por dónde andas.- Bufo. Fue a seguir corriendo cuando miro al joven de cabello negro que se sobaba el trasero dolorido.- ¿Regulus?- El chaval dio un respingo.

-¡Hermano!, lo siento no miraba por donde andaba.- Acepto la mano de su hermano que le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo al ver su actitud distraída.

-Sí claro. Es solo que me he despertado tarde y todavía no he podido desayunar.

-Pues date prisa mocoso.- Suspiro negando con la cabeza. El pequeño se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa y hecho a correr mientras Sirius le miraba con interés. Estaba seguro de que estaba evitándole desde hacía varias semanas. Un escalofrío en la nuca le hizo girarse con rapidez. Miro con atención el pasillo seguro de que un instante antes alguien había estado mirándole. Resignado al ver el lugar vació siguió su camino.

Tras una armadura del siglo XV Nott suspiro aliviado al ver el moreno pasaba de largo. Había estado cerca, demasiado para su gusto. Ese muchacho tenía demasiada buena suerte. Cruzándose de brazos se sentó en el suelo necesitaba un nuevo plan de acción. Apoyo la cabeza en la pared y se dispuso a pensar. Severus Snape puso lo ojos en blanco al verle y se giro para no tener que cruzarse con él.

Casi sin respiración Sirius Black entro en su habitación sobresaltando a James Potter, quien casi se atraganto con el zumo de calabaza.

-¿Es qué pretendías matarme?- Una sonrisa perruna se dibujo en el rostro del peli negro.

-Mi querido James.- Al oírlo el aludido salto de la cama en dirección a la puerta.

-Conozco esa sonrisa. ¡No te acerques a mi. La última vez que e miraste así acabamos dos meses limpiando los retretes del segundo piso con un cepillo de dientes.

-Vamos no fue para tanto. Reconócelo en el fondo te gusto.

-¿Estás de coña?, si ni siquiera me gusta limpiar mi habitación.

-No me refería a eso exactamente.-Dijo sacando la varita y apuntando al cerrojo de la puerta que se cerró.- Además nos vamos a divertir.

-¿Y cómo?- La curiosidad le estaba picando.

-Bombas fétidas.

-Eso ya esta muy visto.

-Estás no.- Se acerco al baúl situado a los pies de la cama de Remus.- ¿Recuerdas las bombas que nos confiscó la última vez porque dijo que eran demasiado salvajes?-Dijo sacándolas.

-Ese olor dura una semana. Tendremos que prenderlas a distancia y largarnos rápido o apestaremos. A ver, ¿dónde las podemos colocar?

-Yo se donde esta el lugar perfecto.- Y le dedicó una sonrisa picarona.- Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Peter?

-En la biblioteca.

-Entonces lo haremos solos.- Le tomo de la muñeca y salió corriendo de la habitación junto a él tras dirigir una mirada al mapa. James simplemente se dejo guiar.

Remus se camuflo en la oscuridad de los pasillos para ponerse la capa de invisibilidad de su compañero de cuarto. Con cuidado observo ambos lados del pasillo. Estaba vació y suspiro aliviado. Dio dos pasos para percatarse de la invalidez de su camuflaje ya que sus pasos retumbaban en el vacío. Abrió la puerta del despacho y asomo la cabeza al interior del habitáculo. Todo estaba despejado.

Tratando de controlar su respiración y hacer el menor ruido posible cerró la puerta tras él con mucho cuidado. Se retiro la capa de la cabeza y la apoyo en su sus hombros dejando a su vez las manos libres. Frente a él una estantería de puertas de cristal le observaba cargada de frascos de con líquidos de colores. La abrió buscando uno concreto pero a su espalda el pestillo de la puerta fue descorrido. En una reacción mecánica se cubrió y coloco contra una pared mientras maldecía mentalmente a sus amigos.

El profesor de pociones entro quejándose de la cadera y con una botella de whisky de fuego. Se dejo caer con pesadez en la silla y sacó un vaso de cristal del cajón derecho de su mesa. Remus se pego aún más contra la pared al notar que la silla del hombre se levantaba y caminaba por la habitación. Se acerco a un aparador para tomar de él los apuntes que explicaría en las próximas clases y regreso a su asiento. Un muchacho entro agitadamente en la habitación, su corbata verde y plata estaba casi deshecha.

-Profesor unos Gryffindor le han tirado encima una bomba pestilente a Lucius Malfoy.

El hombre chasqueo la lengua levantándose para ir al lugar de los hechos mientras Remus suspiraba sonoramente aliviado. Gracias al ruido de la respiración agitada del otro alumno su propia voz quedo oculta. Corrió de nuevo hasta la vitrina y cogió el bote sin tocar los demás. Salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Corrió escaleras arriba y aprovecho la confusión que había frente a la puerta del gran comedor para quitarse la capa y mezclarse con lo alumnos. Una mano tiro de su brazo sobresaltándole.

-¿No te parecen unos críos?- Espeto Lily Evans con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, he visto a unos de primero gritar y he venido a ver.- Aclaro al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso su amiga.

-Potter y Black han hecho de las suyas.- Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro mientras seguía hablando.- Le han tirado una bomba de olor a Luciuc Malfoy. Dios tenías que haber visto su cara.- Dijo estallando en carcajadas.- Y encima Black se quejo porque dijo que había fallado. Que le quería dar en el hombro y no en el pecho.- Remus no pudo evitar acompañarla en las risas.

-Será mejor que vaya a interceder o sino acabaran aún pero.- la mano de la pelirroja se aferró a su antebrazo.

-No vayas. O también te castigarán a ti.- Dijo sonrojándose.- Nunca madurarán.- Suspiro tratando de cambiar de conversación.

-Supongo que la culpa es mía.- La muchacha le miro desconcertada.- Les consiento demasiado, pero es que en el fondo yo también soy como ellos.

-Ojalá ellos serían más parecidos a ti. Créeme Remus eres el único con un poquito de sentido común en tu grupo.- Hizo un gesto para dar énfasis a sus palabras. Mientras las voces de Sirius, Potter y Malfoy se escuchaban aún más altas.

-Vamos hombre no te pongas así solo por una broma.- Se burlaba James de él.- Seguro que Sirius no lo ha hecho adrede, ¿verdad hermano?

-Por supuesto que ha sido un accidente yo no quería darle en el hombro. Esperaba hacerlo en la cara. Supongo que me estoy haciendo viejo y mis reflejos no son los mismos.-Se quejo arrancando las risas de las muchachas cercanas mientras se acercaban algunos profesores. El pelinegro giro el rostro para encontrarse con Lupin le guiño un ojo para arrancarle una sonrisa.

-Es un presuntuoso.- Se quejo la pelirroja al lado del licántropo cuando James la saludo.- En fin me voy.- Dijo besando en la comisura del labio al muchacho ante el asombro de Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

Los ojos oscuros de James se clavaron amenazantes en las pupilas de Remus quien sintió como le costaba tragar la saliva. Aquel simple gesto de amistad con Lily le iba a causar una dura discusión con su amigo. Estático y sin poder apartar la mirada se quedo esperando cualquier reacción por parte del otro, sin embargo la presencia de la profesora McGonagall en el pasillo aplazo, momentáneamente la disputa.

-¿Quién ha empezado esta pelea?- Pregunto la mujer más por educación que por necesidad. Los gryffindor allí reunidos señalaron los dedos acusadores de los slytherins.- Lo diré de otro modo. Cincuenta puntos menos para cada una de vuestras casas. Señores Potter, Black, Malfoy.- Entrecerró aún más sus pequeños ojos cubiertos por cansadas arrugas.- Quedan los tres castigados hasta fin de curso. Se encargaran de la limpieza de los aseos del segundo piso cada fin de semana.- Anunció la mujer dándoles la espalda sin esperar a las réplicas.

Sirius Black se encogió de hombros aceptando con galantería su castigo, aunque lamentándose en gran medida de no haber acertado con todas las bombas de olor. Sus ojos negros escudriñaron con interés a su hermano que había permanecido callado desde hacía demasiado tiempo, para ser él. Pronto descubrió con una perruna sonrisa la razón de su disgusto.

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí Jimmy.- Le saco de su ensoñación con una cantarina voz.- O al final acabaremos apestando como Lucius.- Sonrió ante la rabia del rubio. Potter le dedico una sonrisa forzada camino hacía donde Lupin les esperaba.

Apenas se miraron durante un breve instante, pero Remus estuvo seguro de haber leído con claridad la palabra traidor en sus labios. Cabizbajo siguió sus amigos y se estremeció al sentir la cálida mano de Sirius sobre la propia. Anduvieron en incómodo silencio hasta el retrato de la dama que custodiaba su casa. Con una voz rasposa el mayor de los Black nombro la contraseña al oído de la mujer quien sonrojada se hizo a un lado para permitirles el paso.

James se dirigió hacía a la habitación y tras un segundo de duda Remus le siguió. La puerta se abrió de un golpe produciendo un gran escándalo. Peter salto de la cama dejando caer la revista pornográfica que había estado mirando. Su mirada sorprendida y un poco asustada se desviaron hasta sus compañeros a los que observo con interés de uno en uno. Sirius recogió la publicación y se sentó al lado del pequeño ratón que le miro sonrojado. James se quedo parado en mitad de la habitación con la mente naufragando en un mar de dudas.

Sin dar tiempo a cualquier reacción se giro para golpear el rostro del licántropo haciéndole caer contra al suelo. Como impulsado por un resorte mágico Black se levanto de la cama y se lanzo contra James al que golpeo en el pecho para apartarle.

-¿De qué vas Potter?- Pregunto mostrando sus agudos incisivos.

-Apártate Sirius, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.- Le espetó furioso.

-Si tiene que ver con él.- Señaló con un cabeceo al muchacho de su espalda.- Tiene que ver conmigo.- Con lentitud Remus se puso en pie mientras frente a él los cabellos castaños de Potter cubrían sus oscuros ojos.

-Eres tú.- Grito al lobo mientras su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia contenida; los demás le miraron sin comprender.- Tu eres la razón por la que Lily me odia.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Peter sin entender absolutamente nada.

-James estás equivocado.- Comenzo Remus.

-¿Equivocado?- Repitió con sorna.- ¿Crees qué no se lo qué he visto? ¿A qué estás jugando?-Pregunto furioso.

-¿Jugando?- Pregunto sin poder entender nada.- Estás equivocado Jimmy. Lily y yo solo somos buenos amigos. Yo amo a Sirius.- Se defendió haciendo sonrojar a su amante.

-¿Amas? ¿Y qué sabe un licántropo de amor?- Pregunto enojado mientras hinchaba las aletas de su nariz.

Sin pensar Remus se arrojo con una fuerza animal contra quien hasta hacía pocos minutos era uno de sus mejores amigos. Sirius, sorprendido fue apartado de un empujón para caer contra la pared. Se llevo una mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza dolorida mientras trataba de enfocar su mirada en la borrosa imagen que se presentaba ante él.

Fuera de sí el mestizo se abalanzo sobre el pura sangre dispuesto a arrancarle la piel para lograr una disculpa. Impotente ante el inesperado ataque James se cubrió el rostro con las manos para protegerse. Sin embargo el gesto protector llego tarde y la sangre fluyo como un filo de jaspe rojo desde la herida de su labio hasta el suelo. Por instinto devolvió el golpe. Remus lo encajo en el abdomen y todo el aire escapo de sus pulmones dejándole a merced de su oponente durante un decisivo segundo.

Potter aprovecho su ventaja y se lanzo a dar el siguiente golpe. Esta vez castigo con la parte superior del antebrazo el rostro de su oponente, provocándole una pequeña hemorragia nasal. El olor de la sangre despertó el instinto devorador del lobo que no dudo en intentar morder a su presa. De un empujón el pelinegro le aparto de su lado para mirarse las marcas que la dentadura. A sus pies Lupin se relamía sediento, de rodillas con los ojos enrojecidos y desenfocados. Asustado Peter soltó un pequeño grito desde su cama mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.

-¿Remus?- Le llamo Black en un susurro. Se acerco gateando hasta él y lo abrazo por los hombros atrayéndolo. Le acarició el cabello con suavidad mientras le tranquilizaba con conciliadoras palabras.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto asustado el causante de la pelea.

-Tu qué crees.- Se quejo el joven de melena oscura.- Hoy es noche de luna llena.-Contesto mientras le besaba el pelo rubicundo y le apretaba aún más entre sus brazos.

-Yo… lo siento. No se que me ha pasado. De repente todo parecía tener sentido.-Se disculpo dejándose caer sobre la cama.

-Ah bueno, menos mal que tienes una buena excusa.- Se quejo con furia mientras tomaba la cara de Remus entre sus manos para verle mejor.

-Ah sido él el que ha empezado a pegarme.

-Y tú el que le ha insultado.- Se puso en pie para colocarse de manera protectora delante de su compañero.

-¡Basta!- Grito Peter al borde del llanto.- No se que ha pasado, pero no puedo creer que os afecte tanto como para llevaros a este extremo. ¡Sois amigos!

-A veces es mejor…

-¡Sirius!- Esta vez fue Remus quien hablo, ya recobrado el sentido común.- No digas algo de lo que te pedas arrepentir.

-¿Y él no piensa arrepentirse?- Pregunto cizañero.

-Basta Sirius.- Protestó. James le miro y desvió sus ojos al piso sintiendo su rostro arder. Había cometido el mayor error de su vida y ver el rostro machado de sangre de su compañero. Avergonzado se dejo caer sobre la cama y oculto el rostro entre las manos.

Remus se levanto con calma y se dirigió al baño para lavarse el rostro. La nariz ya había dejado de sangrarle. Se acerco hasta el baúl que había a los pies de su cama y tomo varias prendas limpias con las que se cambio en escasos segundos. Mientras apoyado contra una de las columnas del baldaquín que conformaban la cama mientras Sirius le observaba en silencio. Lupin le dedico una sonrisa al estar vestido. Con paso decidido se acerco a él y le beso en la mejilla.

-Dáselo tú.- Le susurro al oído mientras le pasaba un pequeño frasco con un líquido dorado en su interior.- Os veré al amanecer.- Se despidió con una gran sonrisa.

Cerró la puerta y camino con tranquilidad por los pasillos de piedra ciclópea rumbo al jardín, donde le esperaba el sauce boxeador. Dentro de la habitación que acababa de abandonar Peter se hecho a reír y sus amigos le miraron con expresiones de extrañeza.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto furioso Sirius.

-¿De qué va a ser?- Dijo dando por sentado el hecho.- Esta claro, Remus es el único capaz de zanjar una pelea con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Sonrió de medio lado Sirius acercándose a James y arrojándole el frasquito que le acababa de entregar el rubio. James le miro con curiosidad.- Eso es de parte de remus. Fue a buscarlo para ti esta tarde. Pensó que te sería útil.

-Felix Felices.- Nombro en voz alta Pettigrrew.

-Exacto.- Le dio la razón Black al ver la cara de extrañeza de hermano psicológico.- Dijo que solo necesitabas un poco de suerte para poder tener una conversación con ella sin meter la pata. Pero me parece hermanito.- Le puso una mano sobre el hombro.- Que no hemos traído suficiente.

-Idiota.- Le aparto James con una sonrisa.- Creo que le debo una disculpa.

-Sí.- Admitió el más pequeño con un cómico tono.- Una disculpa más grande que la suma de tus conquistas y las de Sirius.

-Ey.- Se quejaron los dos.- No somos tan ligones.

-Si vosotros lo decís.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Será mejor que te adelantes.- Le animo Sirius. James le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento antes de echarse a correr.- ¿Vendrás esta noche Peter?

-Tengo que acabar un trabajo para trasformaciones.- Se disculpo.- Pero trataré de ir más tarde.- Sirius asintió al pequeño ratón.- Ni que de verdad te importase lo que haga.- Se quejo con gesto cansado en un susurro mientras se ponía en pie.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió hasta el baño. Un espejo de platino marco le devolvió la imagen de un joven bajito y con la cintura redonda. Su cabello, con exceso de gel se le quedaba pegado contra la cabeza sin lograr el aire desenvuelto de sus amigos. Suspiro cansado y coloco la mano frente a él para no tener que ver de nuevo a ese patético muchacho que le saludaba. Escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse anunciando la partida de su compañero y suspiro frustrado.

Sirius Black, hijo primogénito de una de las familias más antiguas y mejor posicionada del mundo mágico, bajaba las escaleras rumbo al jardín para encontrarse con sus amigos. Sin embargo sus pensamientos se encontraban distantes a la realidad. Su mano, en el interior del bolsillo delantero de su vaquero apretaba con furia una carta recibida a principio de curso. Pocos sabían la pesada realidad que ocultaba bajo sus jóvenes brazos, el rechazo que desde niño había formado parte de su amor materno. Un golpe en su pecho le hizo regresar dolorosamente a la realidad y su entrecejo se frunció al encontrar a sus pies a un muchacho de cabello negro.

-Vaya, ¿así que las serpientes también salís de paseo?- Se burlo encuclillándose para mirarle a la cara. Snape le dirigió una mueca de asco y se levanto con rapidez para abandonar el lugar. Pero la férrea mano de Sirius se aferro a su muñeca.

-Suéltame Black.- ordeno sin levantar la voz.

-¿O sino qué?, ¿me hechizaras?- Pregunto con mofa.- debería partirte cada uno de tus malditos huesos.- a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aún podía oler el aroma de remus en las ropas del slytherin.

-¿Qué pasa Black le guste a Lupin más qué tú?- Contra todo pronóstico back se hecho a reír con un gesto carnívoro en su mirada.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños.- Le soltó y Snape continuo su camino, pero tan solo consiguió dar un par de pasos.- Me das pena Sevy.- El aludido le miro por encima del hombro.- Mucha pena. Si porque verás. Tú has tenido que atacar a James.

-Yo no he…- Pero la mano alzada del otro le callo.

-Como decía. Tu grupito y tú atacasteis a James.- Aunque por supuesto para Sirius cualquier problema en el colegio siempre sería culpa de los Slytherins. Era lo gratificante de llevarse mal con alguien, siempre les podía culpar d todo lo malo que sucedía en su vida.- Para después pedirle a Remus algo como aquello. Pero bueno, ¿Qué se puede esperar de un miserable?

-Yo noy un miserable, solo un negociante.- Le sonrió con superioridad.- Tu amigo quería algo que yo tenía y yo quería algo que él tenía; así que, hicimos un trueque.

-Bien espero que realmente lo disfrutarás.- Con dos largos pasos se posiciono a la par.- Porque jamás volverás a rozarle, ni siquiera podrás respirar su mismo aire. No eres digno para eso.

-Créeme que le gusto cuando empape su rostro con mi lefa.- Se relamió los labios.

-Dí lo que quieras. Porque esta noche, como todas as demás en el año.- Y recalcó la frase con un sugerente tono.- Voy a lavar cada parte de su cuerpo con mi lengua. Y a borrarle tu asqueroso recuerdo de la mente, hasta que solo pueda pensar en mí y grite mi nombre tan fuerte que nos expulsen.- Severus le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio.-Aunque lo que más lamento es que esta noche no puedas oírnos.

-¿Porqué no?- Pregunto con infantil curiosidad mientras Sirius sonreía discretamente.

-Porque esta noche vamos a ir a la casa de los gritos. Ya sabes por el atajo del sauce boxeador. Le tocas en uno de los nudos de la parte baja para que sus ramas se paren y atraviesas el pasadizo que hay entre sus raíces hasta la casa de los gritos. ¿No me digas que no sabes porque la llaman así?

-Por supuesto.- Se sonrojo.

-En fin será mejor que me largue. No me gustaría llegar tarde a m cita. Remus puede llegar a ponerse como un animal sino le doy lo que quiere, cuando lo quiere. Chao.- Se alejo despidiéndose con la mano mientras trataba de ocultar su maligna sonrisa.

Aún quedaban unos minutos para que el licántropo hiciese acto de presencia así que con tranquilidad y midiendo sus movimientos para dejarse ver por la serpiente de plata y esmeralda se acerco al árbol. Con agilidad innata presiono el lugar correcto del árbol y descendió por el pasadizo hasta perderse de vista. Esta seguro de que el imprudente muchacho le seguiría y con suerte el lobo lo despedazaría, o en su defecto le meterían tanto miedo que n volverían a verle jamás en Howards.

Desde una ventana en el segundo piso Regulus Black veía desaparecer su hermano como si la tierra se lo estuviese tragando. Una mano en su hombro le hizo girarse con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Llevaba días aterrorizado y perseguido por los miembros de su casa y sus primas.

-Tranquilo bebé.- Le sonrió desde la oscuridad u joven.

-¿Tranquilo?, no tienes ni idea de lo que me ha pasado.- Se quejo.- Y todo por tu culpa. No debí haberte ayudado.- Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y apoyo su espalda contra la fría pared de piedra para dejarse resbalar hasta el suelo.- No debí …

-Pero lo hiciste. Y eso ya no tiene remedio.- Se arrodillo a su lado para poner sus labios contra los del niño en un tierno beso.- No te preocupes. Dentro de unos meses todo se pasará. James no lo recordará, al menos no del todo. Y en cuanto a Lucius, bueno Dumblendor reviso su mente personalmente y no vio nada anormal. Así que no tiene de que preocuparse, dentro de unas semanas todo habrá terminado.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Por supuesto.- Le volvió a besar con ternura.

-¿Y te quedarás conmigo?

-¿Aún tienes dudas?- Regulus negó con la cabeza sin demasiada convicción.- Bien.- Le animo su interlocutor.

Mientras en el jardín Snape corría imitando los movimientos que Sirius había realizado instantes antes. Se adentro en el foso, bajo el árbol plantado hacia escasos años y avanzo por el oscuro callejón de sombras con miedo de encender su varita. El tiempo se detuvo en el olor a tierra mojada y el tacto de las suntuosas raíces. Una rata escaló por su pie y siguió su camino hasta el fondo del túnel. Severus recito el hechizo de invocación de luz, e un suave susurro, con los labios pegados a su varita. Al finalizar la palabra Lumus ésta, prendió su punta con un cálido titileo. Tres bifurcaciones se mostraron ante él y tuvo que poner en práctica toda su concentración tratando de captar algún sonido familiar.

Al final sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados. Un sollo de aire fresco regó su rostro dándole a conocer el camino al exterior. Siguió sus instintos hasta el final del túnel y se encontró con una vieja puerta de madera de cedro. La cerradura de oxidado latón sin protección y a un toque de varita consiguió abrirla. Entro en una estancia cubierta de polvo y mugre y ascendió unas escaleras bastante podridas que parecían no poder aguantar su peso.

En el piso superior la estancia se dibujo mejor y pudo vislumbrar el salón de una casa que en años anteriores habría podido considerarse lujosa y cómoda. El sonido de unos pasos y el polvo caído de las viejas tablas del techo le advirtió de la presencia de Sirius en el piso superior. La ronroneante voz del moreno le hizo suspirara aliviado y con la mirada busco un nuevo juego de escaleras. Las encontró cerca de lo que parecía ser la entrada principal de la mansión. Ascendió con el cuidado de no hacer ruido y observo con detenimiento la luz que salía por el filo de una puerta. Colocó la mano sobre el pomo dispuesto a girarla cuando unas voces surgieron de su interior.

-¿Y Peter?- Reconoció la voz de James Potter y supo que el gruñido de contestación pertenecía al mayor de los Black.

-Chicos, es la hora.- La voz de Remus le sonó terriblemente frágil como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse algo en el fondo de su ser. Tragando saliva abrió la puerta en el mismo instante en que la blanca luna cubrió con sus rayos la estancia. Remus desnudo cerca de la ventana se giro para sonreír a su amigo. Severus pudo ver el terror reflejado en sus ojos en el momento en que su ser fue reconocido.

Por un instante pudo haber jurado que Lupin se cubría el rostro con las manos cuando un grito de dolor tronó en la noche. La sonrisa de superioridad e Sirius se hizo evidente y Potter corrió hacía su archienemigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto mirándole con incredulidad y dirigiendo a quien consideraba su hermano una mirada de reproche.- ¿Porqué le has traído?

-Porque él quiere a Remus.- Contestó sosteniéndole la mirada.- Solo quería saber si él podría amar todas sus facetas, como yo.- Siseó las ultimas palabras.- Ahora sabes a quien pertenece.

-Sirius.- James le miro con una terrible tristeza hasta que a su espalda oyó un nuevo grito.

Las uñas de Lupin habían crecido y ahora se arañaba con fiereza la espalda. La carne se desprendió como si de un abrigo se tratase. La pálida carne fue sustituida por un pelaje de color caramelo y los ojos se volvieron de oro, sus pupilas ahora verticales les miraron con hambre. Los tres adolescentes se miraron con preocupación en un mutuo entendimiento. El licántropo había despertado, su agudo olfato le advertía de la presencia humana y eso solo podía significar una cosas. Ellos eran su cena


	7. Chapter 7

La luz de la llena luna ilumino la estancia y sus rayos bañaron los cuerpos inmóviles como plata líquida. Los ojos de los visitantes se clavaron en el cuerpo desgarrado de su amigo. Su piel se desprendía del cuerpo recordando el viejo mito de Heracles, cuya esposa cansada de sus continuas infidelidades le entrego una camisa empapada en la ardiente sangre del centauro Neso.

Un grito de dolor se escapo de la garganta del pequeño licántropo de pupilas verticales. El animal había despertado en la clara noche y olor de la carne humana despertaba sus más profundos instintos. Sus afiladas garras cortaron parte del ladrillo de la pared trasera mientras con su nariz olfateaba el aire saboreando los futuros majares.

Sirius Black miro inmóvil desde la puerta como la persona que amaba se había convertido en un monstruo. Algo en su interior se rompió a comprender la traición que había cometido al desvelar aquel secreto. El celo que durante años había profesado por aquel joven había sido abandonado de una manera cruel y rastrera que solo pudo comprender segundos antes de la transformación, cuando los ojos dorados de Remus le miraron dolidos.

Unos pasos delante de él Severus desenvainó su varita y apunto contra el lobo. Un destelló de cegadora luz verde fue arrojado contra el cuerpo que salió despedido contra la pared. El golpe sordo del choque despertó a James que había estado mirando la escena sin poder comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Golpeo a Snape en la mano arrebatándole la varita.

-¿Estas loco?- Pregunto con un grito.-Sigue siendo Remus.- Le recordó mirando a Sirius con reproche.

-James yo…- Comenzó el pelinegro.

-Ahora no.- Le cortó.- Ya has hecho bastante por hoy.

-¿De verdad es Lupin?- Pregunto incrédulo el slytherin mirando al bulto caído en el suelo.

-Sí.- Contesto con frialdad el muchacho de gafas.- ¿Qué hechizo usaste?

-Uno básico de desmayo. Se supone que en un ser humano normal debería durar una hora, más o menos.

-¿Y los licántropos?- Pregunto James mirando con intranquilidad a su amigo.

-Media, un cuarto de hora.- El animal se sacudió dispuesto a levantarse.- Cinco minutos.- Se corrigió con amargura el otro.- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Lupín nunca nos haría nada.- Aseguró con superioridad Sirius.

-Pero es que ya no es Lupin.- Le corrigió Snape.- Es un licántropo y por lo tanto estará hambriento. Pregunta básica, ¿sabes qué es lo que más les gusta comer a los lobos?- Sirius le dirigió una rencorosa mirada mientras James abría los ojos desesperado.

-Carne humana.- Contestaron al unísono los dos leones.

Como si hubiese sido convocado por una fuerza mágica el hombre-lobo se levanto aún con la visión nublada. Su instinto cazador agudizado por el hambre le llevaba en medio de su inconsciencia sobre aquellos que de día eran su familia. Sus primeros temblorosos pasos fueron reemplazados en pocos segundos por otros firmes y rápidos.

Potter utilizo la varita de la serpiente para derribar una vieja estantería , que durante los últimos años habían llenado con sus libros favoritos para las noches que se quedaban allí a dormir. Empujo a Snape y a Sirius contra la puerta que cerró a su espalda. La garra del lobo atravesó la madera barnizada a muñeca. Ni siquiera pudo gritar, había estado tan cerca de atravesarle la cabeza que le parecía un milagro haberse salvado.

-Tenemos que volver al colegió.- Grito Snape al borde de un ataque de nervios.- Hay que encontrar a ese viejo chiflado él sabrá que hacer.- No prestaron más atención a las incoherencias que decía el muchacho; sin embargo ambos sabían que no podían arriesgarse a llevarlo al colegio. Era demasiado peligroso, podría atacar a los estudiantes que placidamente dormían ajenos al peligro.

-El bosque prohibido.- Señaló Sirius mientras otro trozo de la puerta caía contra sus pies. James le devolvió la varita a Snape después de advertirle que no podía matar a su amigo y saco la propia al igual que Black.

-Llévate a Snape. Yo le contendré aquí.- Le ordenó James.

-De eso nada tu te llevas la carga y yo me encargo de Remus.

-No discutas ahora. Tu has provocado esto así que haz lo que te digo.- La mirada de James fue gélida como Boréas, el viento del norte, solara a través de sus huesos.

-Por eso debería quedarse, si se descontrola será culpa mía James.- La mirada azabache de Sirius estaba cargada de dolor y james no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tomar de la muñeca a Severus y salir corriendo. Se paro a varios metros y sin darse la vuelta grito.

-Mañana me devolverás los libros de quidditch que te preste.-Hecho a correr sin mirar la sonrisa decidida de su mejor amigo y notando como su garganta ardía por las lágrimas retenidas.

Pocas veces se había sentido tan mal y es que si hay algo peor que abandonar a un amigo conociendo la dificultad de la lucha, es aún peor cuando conoces al adversario. Y sientes tanto cariño por ambos que sabes que si alguno de los dos es herido jamás podrás perdonártelo. Snape apretó su mano en un torpe intento de consuelo. Y James no pudo sino agradecerle el gesto.

Sirius aguanto con un hechizo de restricción hasta que dejo de oír los pasos y las respiraciones entrecortadas. Después bajo la varita y permitió la entrada de su amigo. El lobo clavo sus dorados iris en la figura que le miraba desde la penumbra. Se quiso arrojar sobre él, desgarrarlo, quebrar cada hueso de ese débil cuerpo lamer la sangre de las heridas producidas por sus dientes al desgarrar la carne para comerla. Pero no puedo siquiera dar un paso. Algo en su interior como un lazo invisible le clavo al suelo impidiéndole avanzar. Debía matar, tenía que matar, deseaba matar, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer al instinto animal. La figura humanoide que tenía frente a él comenzó a transformarse, haciéndose cada vez más pequeña. Pero no la dejo continuar, antes de que podría acabar su truco de magia cargo contra él y lo golpeo contra la pared dejándole inconsciente.

Dejo atrás el cuerpo medió perruno y corrió siguiendo el aroma de dos deliciosas fragancias. Solo debía acelerar un poco el paso y las tendría a su alcance. La brisa fresca de la noche alcanzo su rostro en el instante en que sacaba su cabeza por el hueco de la corteza de un viejo tronco. Una rama golpeó su rostro haciéndole cae de nuevo al interior e la cueva. Salto para salir y despedazo las ramas que quisieron interponerse en su camino. El árbol se quedo quieto y el animal lo olisqueo para después orinar cerca de la overtura.

James no pudo evitar la mueca de asco al recordar que al mes siguiente tendrían que volver a entrar pos ese lugar. Solo esperaba que lloviera lo suficiente para que el olor desapareciese. Trato de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco y le indico con un gesto a Snape que no hablase. Se encontraban a contra viento y por el momento a salvo, aunque eso era por supuesto algo temporal. Se recostó contra un árbol y ahogó un suspiro. Es irónico como la vida t juega malas pasadas. Horas antes habían estado preocupado por que Lily Evans estaría enamorada de su amigo. Y ahora en cambio huía de ese amigo para no convertirse en su cena. Era irónico como ya no le importaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera podía pensar seriamente en un futuro, pues no estaba seguro de poder vivir lo suficiente.

Llevo su mano al pecho al notar un pequeño dolor y noto con amargura como una pequeña botella había estado a punto de quebrarse. Miro con interés el Felix Felices que le habían regalado y una idea cruzo su mente. Bebió un pequeño trago y le señaló a Snape que bebiera hasta cierto punto. Dejaron una tercera parte y el slytherin no necesito que le dibujaran el croquis del plan. Con calma se deslizo hasta quedar al borde del sauce boxeador. James se dejo ver y el licántropo corrió hacia él. Ambos se internaron en el bosque y Snape entro de nuevo en el sauce para llevar el resto de poción a Sirius, esperando que éste aún estará vivo.

James corrió sin permitirse el lujo de mirar atrás. Llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo y le sorprendió no caerse. Sentía arder los pulmones y supo que no podría continuar así durante mucho más tiempo. Aspiro hondo mientras pensaba una mejor estrategia. El aullido del lobo a su clara amante nocturna le hizo conocer la poca distancia que les separaba. Decidido corrió desesperadamente, el terreno desigual le dio una pequeña idea. Se confundió entre la maleza y se escondió bajo el saliente producido por un viejo tronco de árbol caído. Noto como Lupin se situaba sobre el olfateando el aire con ansia. Con un nudo en la garganta el animago movió su varita imperceptiblemente y a varios metros tras él unas ramas comenzaron moverse. El lobo corrió hacía el lugar y James suspiro agotado.

Una garra le paso rozando la punta de la nariz y el muchacho se hundió contra la pared de piedra y barro. El animal había escuchado su lamento y ahora trataba de atraparlo en su escondite. Por primera vez se sintió como si fuera un hufflepuff, el lugar que había escogido era la madriguera del tejón que se esconde para que los grandes carnívoros no puedan devorarlo.

-Joder, podría haber elegido la madriguera de un adulto.- Bromeó tratando de alejar el miedo mientras no dejaba de mirar las uñas de acero que brillaban con el reflejo de la luna.

Severus Snape camino con rapidez por la galería de túneles subterráneos que comunicaban la casa de los gritos con el colegio de magia y hechicería. Se lamento de no ser más ágil, le costaba moverse en aquella profunda oscuridad por lo que no se percato del gran bulto caído en el suelo con el que se tropezó. Cayo cuan largo era empapándose el rostro de tierra seca y a punto estuvo de dejar caer el frasco que Potter le había confiado. No supo porque su estómago dio un vuelco al pensar en aquel muchacho de gafas y pícara actitud. Un gruñido le saco de su ensoñación y le hizo saber que había golpeado algo vivo.

Con temor apunto con su varita al objeto y vio como Sirius se rascaba la cabeza. Había algo en él que se notaba diferente, aunque no lograba saber el que. Se acerco hasta el cuerpo e invoco agua que le arrojó a la cara para despertarlo.

-¿Quieres matarme?- Se quejo lamiendo las gotas cercanas a su boca.

-No creo que puedas morir por darte un baño, ya conoces el dicho una vez al año no hace daño.- Sirius sonrió cansado.- ¿Y Jimmy?

-Esta dándonos tiempo. Tuviste mucha suerte de que no te matara. Me dio esto para ti. Debes bebértelo.- Le apuró. Sirius miro la botella con interés, la reconocía. Era la poción que habían robado para darle a James una oportunidad de ligar con Lily. Pobre James jamás conseguiría una cita con ella.- ¿Te ha crecido la barba?

Black se rozo el rostro. Era verdad la transformación no se había completado pero tenía una pequeña barbita, como si no se hubiese afeitado por la mañana. Con un gesto de cabeza ignoro al peli negro y se tomo el preparado. Se apoyó en el otro para abandonar el agujero y salir al patio trasero de Howars.

-James se fue por allí.- Señaló con el dedo el muchacho de nariz aguileña. Sirius olfateo el aire.

-Están a unos tres kilómetros al norte. Y Jimmy tiene problemas.- Apretó el paso ante la asombrada mirada de Snape. Echaron a correr evitando pensar que se encaminaban a una muerte segura.- Cuando lleguémoslo alejare a Remus y tu llévate a Jim adentro. Despierta solamente a Dumblendor. Si me enteró que alguien más sabe lo de esta noche te arrojare como cena el próximo mes.

-Genial, ¿y este porqué ha sido?, ¿me veías gordo creíste que necesitaba hacer ejercicio?

-Este … ha sido mi peor error.- Severus le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza, pero no dijo nada. entre las sombras del mortecino bosque Sirius se veía más maduro.

Apenas tardaron unos minutos en llegar al lugar donde histéricamente James trataba de protegerse. El lobo ceso su ataque par mirara a los recién llegados. Olisqueo el aire y pareció relamerse antes de aullar a la luna llena, deseoso del alimento que se ofrecía.

-Basta Remus.- La voz de Sirius era serena, pero firme. Y por un instante el lobo pareció obedecerle.

-Sirius ¿estás loco? ¡Ya no es Lunático!- Grito Cornamenta asustado.

-¡No!- Afirmo.- El esta ahí. En alguna parte. Se que esta ahí.- Snape giraba la cabeza de uno a otro mientras se aseguraba de que el mestizo no se acercase demasiado. Un nuevo aullido y un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda.

El lobo se arrojo en persecución de Sirius que huyo entre la espesura. Snape se acerco a James y le ayudo a incorporarse. No tenía más que rasguños y arañazos pero nada serio. Tuvo que usar toda su escasa fuerza para evitar que éste corriera tras su amigo.

-¿No te das cuenta de qué puede matarlo?- Lloró con amargura.

-Black me pidió que te llevará con Dumblendor. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Tus amigos dependen de ese viejo demente así que es mejor que nos demos prisa. No creo que Sirius pueda huir más de un par de minutos.

-Sirius no huirá.- Snape le miro sin comprender.- ¿No ves porque te pidió que te encargaras de mi? Se ha deshecho de nosotros. Es el responsable de que Lupin haya perdido el control. Va a enfrentarse a él.

-Pues entonces tenemos que ayudare.- Un rayo impacto contra la espalda de Snape.

-Lo siento amigo, pero tu ya has hecho demasiado. No puedo ponerte en peligro, no sería justo.- Arrastro el cuerpo hasta el lugar dónde él mismo se había escondido y lo cubrió con ramas y hojas para que no se enfriará.- Estarás a salvo hasta el amanecer. Incluso si fallamos al lobo solo le gusta cazar seres en movimiento.

Con increíble facilidad el humano se transformo en un precioso ciervo de poderosa cornamenta. Los ojos de Snape se cerraron con su maravillosa visión. Agotado, pero no resignado el ciervo emprendió la carrera hasta un pequeño claro, cerca del territorio de las arañas; quienes aterrorizadas se habían alejado presurosas. Sirius ni siquiera se había transformado. Simplemente estaba allí, estático esperando ver la reacción del medio animal que le observaba a una prudente distancia.

James paro en seco y miro con interés la escena. Jamás había pasado tanto miedo como en aquella noche. No solo temía por su vida, sino que sabia que Remus no podría perdonarse haber herido a ninguno de sus amigos. Pero aquel que estaba frente a sí, no era su amigo; sino un oscuro y salvaje monstruo capaz de quebrarle la columna de un mordisco. Y Sirius no era capaz de entenderlo.

Por fin comenzó la metamorfosis y un gran perro de pelaje oscuro como la noche y ojos grises como el cielo otoñal ocupo el lugar del rebelde adolescente. El lobo le miro con interés pero pronto decidió ignorarle y concentrarse en algo más sabroso. Agotado Potter no había logrado aguantar la transformación y ahora respiraba con dificultad apoyado contra una enorme roca granítica. El animal cansado de juegos se arrojo a por la cena, pero el perro negro se interpuso en su camino y recibió un profunda dentellada en los cuatros traseros. Un grito sesgo el aire, pero no fue james quien lo lanzo. El licántropo golpeaba cariñosamente el cuerpo del perro que volvía su forma original. Lamió las heridas del compañero de juegos y lo llamo con tristes aullidos. La luz del amanecer les cegó y pronto notaron como sus cuerpos pesaban demasiado.

James abrió los ojos y se levanto asustado de la cama. Le costó unos segundos centrarse, se encontraba entre las sabanas de lino blanco que la señora Pomfrey utilizaba en la enfermería. Frente a él Snape bebía una taza de té caliente que aún expulsaba humo, su mano vendad revelaba una leve contusión. Le miro directamente a los ojos, pero éste prefirió centrar su atención en el diario "El Profeta". Potter reviso la habitación con cuidado. En la cama más cercana a la ventana descansaba Remus. Había recobrado su forma original, tenía varios vendajes; se alegro al ver que no eran heridas graves. La luz del mediodía se dibujaba en sus serenos rasgos, era evidente que lo habían sedado para que descansara durante unas cuantas horas.

Miro primero sus propias heridas para no tener que enfrentarse a la visión de la última cama. No quería descubrir el cadáver de Sirius no estaba preparado para ello. Sin embargo no pudo concentrarse demasiado en su propio cuerpo. Tenía un par de cortes poco profundos en el antebrazo y algún que otro moratón; así que haciendo acopio de todo su valor miro hacía aquella desalentadora esquina. La imagen era desagradablemente placentera. Sirius se encontraba tumbado, un tubo de plástico grisáceo le suministraba oxígeno. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendajes y James se llevo la mano a la ingle recordando el mordisco. Quiso levantarse para mirarle de cerca pero la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y el director hizo su aparición.

-¿Sirius … ?- Pidió saber el muchacho de gafas.

-Se pondrá bien mi querido niño.- Dijo sentándose sobre la cama.- Gracias que no hemos tenido que lamentar un accidente mayor.

-Por eso los licántropos no deberían estar en los mismos colegios que los humanos.

-Los magos tampoco son humanos, ¿recuerdas?- Le retó James, pero Snape le ignoró.

-Solo digo que es demasiado peligroso. La próxima vez podría matar a alguien.

-En todos estos años nunca hemos tenido un accidente. -Levanto la voz James.

-Hasta anoche.- Le recordó cizañero.

-Lo de anoche fue culpa mía.- La voz de Sirius sonaba cansada, pero sus sonrisa de playboy les aseguraba su bienestar.- Remus no tuvo la culpa de nada Dumblendor.

-Te mordió.- Señaló el slytherin.

-Si pero eso solo lo sabemos nosotros. Director, si todo esto pasará por una escapada ue salió mal Remus no debería ser expulsado, ¿verdad?

-Eso es cierto, sin embargo para lograr eso todos deberíais estar de acuerdo. ¿Entendéis lo que quiero decir? Si no guardáis todos el secreto Lupin deberá abandonar el centro. Podéis pensároslo.

-¿Pensar el qué?- Pregunto Sirius ofendido.-Yo empuje a Remus a esto. Si tiee que expulsar a alguien que sea a mí.- Snape abrió los ojos sorprendidos. En muchas cosas Black era un Slytherin

-Pero si alguien descubre que Remus es un hombre-lobo, los padres pedirán su expulsión.- Le aclaró James.

-Eso es, así qué ¿estáis dispuestos a guardar el secreto?- Todas las miradas se centraron en Snape.

-Si volvéis a meteros conmigo se lo diré a todo el mundo.- Sentenció.

-Es muy honorable lo que estas haciendo Severus.- Le sonrió el director.-Ciertamente eres digno de tu casa. - Sirius y James le miraron con cierto desprecio.- Slytherin jamás traicionó a un amigo, el y Gryffindor siempre se odiaron y nunca lo ocultaron. Veo que eres un buen amigo de Lupin. Tiene suerte de tenerte. Hoy en día los buenos amios escasean.- Snape se sonrojo.

-¿Te duele?- Pregunto james mirando a Sirius que no apartaba su mirada de Remus.

-Apenas.- Miro con cierta preocupación a Dumblendor.- ¿Me transformaré?- El anciano mago se acerco hasta él.

-Parece ser que has tenido mucha suerte. Al parecer solo los humanos se transforman.- Severus les miro sin comprender.- Esperemos que tus ojos sean el único cambio.

Sirius se sorprendió ante el comentario del educador y se levanto con dificultad para mirarse al espejo. Unos ojos de penetrante color grisáceo le devolvían la mirada. Separando los párpados con los dedos los miro con atención. Recordaba haber visto ese color en sí una vez cuando, transformado en perro bebía agua de un charco en el suelo. La puerta se cerró tras el director y el ruido hizo que Remus se agitara bajo las sabanas. Abrió los ojos con cansancio y bostezo con delicadeza.

-Buenos días.- Le saludo James, pero Remus ahogó un pequeño grito al verles heridos.

-¿Yo hice eso?-Pregunto apenado.- Lo siento.- Le falló la voz.

-Ey no tienes de que preocuparte. No fue culpa tuya.

-Tienes razón Sirius. Fue tuya


	8. Chapter 8

No contesto. Ninguna excusa llegaba a su mente en aquel momento de necesidad y en lo más profundo de su ser conocía el motivo. No las había. Todo era culpa suya. Solo él era el único responsable y el causante de los males de sus amigos. Agacho la mirada avergnzado y se giro para dirigirse a la puerta. No merecía seguir en la misma habitación que ellos. Probablemente ni siquiera merecería compartir el mismo mundo.

-Sirius.- La voz ahogada de Lupin le llamo con un susurro. James, a su lado le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-Es culpa tuya.- repitió el adolescente de gafas redondas.- Pero supongo que podemos perdonártelo. Después de todo para eso están los amigos.- remus le dirigió una radiante sonrisa y dejo espacio en su cama para que el muchacho de cbello azabache se sentará junto a él.

-Remus yo…- Quería disculparse. no porque tuviera que hacerlo; sino porque por primera vez en toda su vida el orgullo de los Black le obligaba a hacerlo. Aunque por supuesto la falta de practica aumentaba el esfuerzo.

-No hace falta que digas nada. Los hechos valen más que tus palabras.

-Que cursí.- Se quejo Snape desde la cama de enfrente reclamando la atención que no le habían prestado y por supuesto rompiendo el momento feliz de la pareja. Con un agil movimiento a pessar de los cardenales James salto para dejarse caer sobre su cama.

-Vamos Severín no seas tan quisquilloso. Deja que los muchachos hagan las paces a su modo.- Dijo mordiéndole en la oreja. Snape se sonrojó ate el contacto del gryffindor, pero procuro mantener la compostura. Frente a ellos los otros dos leones estallaron en cacarjadas.

Varios golpes en la puerta precedieron a su apertura. una pequeña y redonda cabeza de color caramelo entro antes que su dueño. Un muchacho de poca estatura entro en la estacia cargando una bolsa de dulces.

-Buenos días.- Les saludo con una sonrisa de alivio Peter Pettigrew.- Menos mal que estáis todos bien.

-Mira lo que nos trajo la mañana.- Sonrió socarronamente Sirius con su cabeza apoyada en los muslos de su amante.- Un ratoncito escurridizo, ¿dónde te metiste anoche Peter?

-Estuve hasta pasadas las once en la biblioteca y luego fui a la sala común para hacer algunos trabajos. Cuando subí y no os ví me dí cuenta de que … bueno en fin que no había nadie. Pero estaba muy cansado para… bueno ya sabes.- Dijo sin precisar mientras enviaba miradas inquisidoras a Snape. El cual simplemente le ignoraba.

-No te preocupes Peter.- Dijo James acercándose hasta él para quitarle la bolsas con dulces.- Lo sabe.

-¿Y podemos confiar en él?- Pregunto entregándole una caja de grajeas de sabores.

-¿Y en quien se puede confiar en estos días?- Contestó encogiendose de hombros el moreno mientras le revolvía el pelo.- Gracias.- Dijo tomando los dulces y sentándose de nuevo al lado de snape al que le metió varias grajeaas en la boca.- Toma a ver si se te endulza el carácter.

-¿Hay algo para mí en esa bolsa?- Pregunto Sirius olisqueando dede la cama.

-Chocolate.- Se relamió Lupin al ver varias tabletas que el pequeño había sacado para buscar lo de Sirius y con gesto intimidatorio estiro la mano para cogerlas. Con ansia devoró la primera en pequeños segundos dejando escapar un gemido de placer con cada mordisco.

-Quien fuera chocolate.- Dijo con un suspiro el Black.

-Mejor no hermano. Sino haría años que lupin te habríha comido. pero no como a ti te gusta.- Rió.

-Que te de jimmy.

-Dónde y cuando quieras.- Bromeó.- Pero debo advertirte que Lupin es muy celoso y le gusta tenerme solo para él; así que mejor no se entere.- Todos esperaron la respuesta de Remus que no llegó. Estaba demasiado distraído con el chocolate.

Alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta con instistencía y Sirius ugióa modo de permiso. Una muchacha esbelta con el cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta entro en la habitación. Entre sus manos sujetaba un palto cubierto por una servilleta de cuadros rojos. Miro hacía la cama donde James estaba sentado y sonrió aliviada haciéndo sonrojar al joven.

-Menos malque estás bien. Respondió aliviado.- Escuche que estabas en la enfermería porque te había atacado una bestia o algo así. Casi me muero cuando Mary me lo dijo.- Desvió la mirada para mirar a Lupin.- Remus me alegro que tu también estes bien.

-¿Y a mí que? ¿No piensas decirme nada bonito?- La reclamó Sirius.

-¿Eh? A sí tu. Esto… No debo decir mentiras así que no puedo decir que me alegro de verte.- Se cayó durante unos segundos buscando las palabras apropiadas.- me alegro de que no te hayan matado; aunque es una pena que conserves la lengua.

-Tu siempre tan sincera.- cultó su rostro entre los muslos de remus que se sonrojó ante la acción.

-En fin.- Volvió a mirar a la cama donde estaba James.- Te he traído un bizcocho de limón. Espero que me haya quedado bien, porque como las cocinas de aqui son tan raras me he hecho un lió con el horno.

-Seguro que esta buenísmio.- Replicó James ilusionado y la muchacha le dedico una sonrisa cortada.

-Eso espero. Aunque no creo qu sean de los que tu comes. En mi casa nunca ha habido magia así que solo se cocinar a la manera muggle. Pero como se que a ti te encantan te hehecho uno bien grande.- Por un segundo la sonrisa de James se congelo en su mirada. Sino era con él, ¿con quien había estado hablando?

Se sobre la cama de Severus, al otro lado en el que el había estado y saco e pastel con forma de mariposa que corto en varios pedazos ofreciéndole uno al peli negro continuaba en la cama.

-Gracias.- Contestó Severus con una sonrisa; mientras James buscaba la manera más rápida de deshacerse de él de manera definitiva.

-¿Quieres provar?- La voz de Lily frente a él ofreciéndole un pedazo de aquel manjar disipo sus instintos asesinos.

-Claro.- La sonrió llevándoselo a la boca sin cogerlo con la mano. Ella sonojada fue a por otro trozo que le llevo a Peter y otro para Remus.

-Esto sabe a papael. Se quejo Sirius que le había quitado su trozo a Remus.

-Es normal. Te estás comiendo la servilleta.- Le miro enojada la muchacha mientras acercaba un nuevo pedazo a Lupín que lo devoró.- Remus si tienes hambre puedo traerte algo de carne o …

-Eres muy amable Lily, pero no es necesario. Es simplemente que si no me lo como rápido Sirius lo hara por mi.- En sus rodillas Sirius retiraba la servilleta para provar el dulce.

-Estabuenísimo.- Dijo James relmiéndose y poniendo cara de niño enfadado al darse cuenta de qe se había acabado.- No vale tenías que haberlo hecho más grande así no hay quien repita.- La muchacha rió divertida.

-Si tanto te ha gustado volveré a cocinar otro mañana.- Los ojos oscros del muchacho brillaron felices.-Tu que dices Severus.

-Esta mejor que el de cumpleaños.- La flicito el aprendiz de mago.

-¿El de cumpleaños?-Pregunto celoso Potter.

-Lily me regaló un pasatel por mi cumpleaños. ¿No lo sabías?- Pregunto haciéndose el inocente.- Ah clara es que los hago en vacaiones.

-Así que le enviaste un pastel.

-No, se lo lleve a casa.- Eso ya era el colmo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pasar tiempo con ella fuera de la escuela.- James, ¿es qué no sabes que Severus y yo somos vecinos?

-¿Vecinos?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Claro, Severus vive un par de casa a mi derecha. Somos amigos desde la infancia.- Algo en el mundo de Potter se congeló. Una cosa era no poder volver a meterse con Snape por ser amigo de Lily y otra muy diferente tener que invitarlo a su boda porque eraamigo de la novia. Por ahí si que no podía pasar.

-Incluso fuimos novios de pequeños.- La voz de snape sonaba dulce, casi infantil. Se estaba realmente dvirtiendo al ver como el rostro de su archienemigo cambiaba radicalmente de color.

-¿Si recuerda la cara de mi madre cuando nos pilló besándonos?- ió Lily y eso fue demasiado. James Potter cayo desmayado al suelo mientras Snape intercambiaba una mirada complice con Remus.

-¡James!- Gritaron asustados Lily y Sirius arrojandose para cogerle en brazos antes de que el muchacho tocara el suelo.

-Túmbale en la cama.- Propuso Lily.- Pobrecito debe estar más débil de lo que parece.- Dijo poniéndole la mano en la frente.- Estúpido arrogante, siempre haciéndote el fuerte para impresionar a los demás.- Suspirando se sento al lado de James y juguteo con su cabello castaño; tras dejar las gafas sbre la mesilla.

-Lily, no es mal chico. un poco inquieto quizás pero es una buena persona.- Comentó Remus.

-¿Me estas insinuando algo Remus?- Pregunto con picardía mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Puede…- La puerta de la enfermería e abrió de golpe y una joven de cabello negro entro en la habitación seguida por sus dos hermanas y su cuñado.

-Que asco, sigues vivo.- Dijo al ver a Sirius de pie en medio de la estancia.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Bellatrix. Por cierto, ¿te ha salido una berruga en la barbilla?- La muchacha asustada se llevo la mano al lugar mencionado para comprender la broma de la que había sido objeto.

-Te hemos triaido un regalo.- Saludo Andrómeda poniendo fin a cualquier disputa.

-Si larvas de gusanos.- Rió Bella.

-Umh.- Se burlo mirando la cesta que portaba pasteles de calabaza y varias revistas de escobas voladoras.- Rico, rico.- Susurro cogiendo una revista.

Por su parte Lucius Malfoy tomo asiento al lado de la cama de su compañero de casa. Con tranquilidad saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra de cuero una pequeña bolsa plática llena de reagalices de colores que Snape miro con ilusión.

-Gracias.- Solo atinó a decir cuandoMalfoy se la entregó.

-Lucius estaba muy preocupado por ti.- Le saludo Narcisa dirigiéndole una hostial mirada.- Insistió mucho para venir.

-Es lógico. Somos compañeros de casa y habitación. -Se defendió.-Además de amigos.- Escuió las palabras dirigiéndole una mirada fría a su prometida; quien giro el rostro fingiéndo no percatarse.- ¿Qué te hicieron?- Su mirada de superioridad recorrió al grupo de los Gryffindors.

-Aunque no te lo creas no fue culpa suya.- Le sonrió cogiéndo un regaliz.- Simplemente fue un accidente.- Lucius abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no hizo ningún gesto altivo poso su grisáceos ojos sobre la figura de Potter.- ¿Y a ese?

-Esta cansado.- Contestó Lily con gesto cortante.

-Vaya ¿y su novia ha venido a cuidarle?, que mona Lily.

-Porque no te vas a molestar a Macbeth.- La sugirió elevando la barbilla.

-¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así? Mocosa voy a hacer que te arepientas de tus palabras.- Ambas muchachas desenvainaron las varitas al mismo instnte en que la puerta se abrió por tercera vez. La señora Pomfrey les saludo con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Hace un buen día verdad chicos?- Todos los muchachos la saludaron mientras escondían sus vaitas entre los pliegues de las túnicas.- Siento tener que decíroslo, pero no podeís estar tantos aquí. Así que tendréis que dejarles descansar.

-Va, de todas formas yo ya me iba. Muerete pronto Sirius.- Se despidió Bellatrix lanzandle un beso.

-Nosotros también nos vamos.- Insistió Narcissa y aunque Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada, se levanto estrechándole la mano a Severus.

-Volveré dentro de un rato.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario.- El rubio le miro sin creerle.- De veras. Además esta Lily.- La pelirroja sonrió al oír su nombre.

-Me quedaré hasta el mediodía; así que puedes irte tranquilo.- Le animó.

-Muy bien. Vendre a la uno y cuarto para hacerte el relevo.- Dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-Entonces yo te relevaré a las cinco. Y así todos contentos.- Sonrio Pettigrew y malfoy simplemente asintió abandonando la estancia tras los pasos de su prometida y de Andrómeda Black.

-Es un tío encantador.- Dijo Sirius cargado de cinísmo.

-Basta Sirius.- Le pidió Lily.

-Tienes razón Black.- Todas las miradaas se giraron para ver a Severus.- Es un gran amigo; aunque no te lo creas. Malfoy siempre cuida de sus amigos.

-¡Vaya! Pues no hay que dejarle escapar. Tendre que invitarle a mi fiesta de la amistad.- James sonrió desde la cama donde hacía rato había despertado.

-Sirius no seas crío.-Le reprendió ante la sorprendida mirada de Lily y la mueca de repugnancia de Snape.

-¿Y tu cuando has despertado?- Demando la muchacha de cabellos rojos.

-Cuando llegaron las brujas; pero como no me apetecía tener que aguantarlas creí más conveniente hacerme el dormido.- Sonrió triunfal.

-Yo te desmembro, sucia rata.- Se quejo la mujer mostrándole el puño.

-Eh cielo, se llama supervivencia.

-Si, pues la próxima vez que necesite prácticarla será cuando te pille fuera de estás cuatro paredes.

-No te pongas así nena. Si te mueres por besarme.- La imitaión de los galanes de WiccaWood fue el mayor error que pudo cometer el muchacho de cabellu oscuro; pues la joven, enfadado por la conversación con la slytherin, aprovecho para pagar con él su mal humor.

-James hermano. Deberias aprender a tener la boca cerrada.

Las horas pasaron y antes de que Potter podría mentalizarse Lucius Malfoy entro en la habitación y Lily Evans la abandono entre los ruegos y sollozos de los leones. Ignorándoles el rubio se colocó en la silla entre las camas de Severus y James sin siquiera tratar de finguir animosidad hacía los otros muchachos.

-Aquí os traigo la comida.- Saludo la señora Pomfrey dejando las bandejas sobre las mesas de los muchachos.

-Uhm, ancas de rana.- Se relamió Sirius perrunamente mientras acercaba su bandeja a la mesa de Remus y así poder ayudarle a comer. Por su parte el rubicundo le hizo hueco y colocó los cojines para apoyar la espalda mejor.

-¿James te ocurré algo?- Pregunto Lupin al ver como su amigo trataba de imitarle, pero era incapaz de colocar bien los cojines y por lo tanto se hundía.

-Ya sabes como es.- Se burló Sirius.

-Oye esto no es fácil vale. Cuando quiero que se coloquen uno encima de otro se me caen. ¿Cómo diablos lo has hecho tú?- pregunto dando un puñetazo a la almohada.

-Con estas dos manitas- Rió Remus. Por su parte Lucius Malfoy se levanto de la silla al ver agotada su paciencia.

Llegó hasta la cama de James y se agachó hacía el muchacho para tomar la almohada, a la que sacudió para dejar en mejores condiciones. después mostrando dotes de experto la colocó acorde a su necesidad. Sirius Black observo cada detalle de la escena con los ojos entrecerrados. Pero ningún gesto fue desapercivido, ni siquiera el leve temblor que su hermano sufrió al tener a la serpiente cerca o la cara de sorpresa que puso al olerlo de cerca.

-Gracias.- Susurró James y Malfoy simplemente asintió. Severus por su parte te permitió una sincera sonrisa que se esfumó con rapidez.

En silencio acabaron de comer. Sirius devorando los alimentos, Remus cambiéndo su ración por la menos cocinada, Severus ayudado por Lucius quien al verle la mano vendada creyó insistió temiendo que su herida pudiera hacerse mayor; y James que lanzaba furtivas miradas al rubio.

La hora del cambio llegó esta vez más lenta que en la mañana y todos agradecieron la presencia del pequeño Pettigrew en la estancia. A excepción de Severus por supuesto. El muchacho converso durante largo tiempo sobre las admiradoras de los muchachos y les entrego las cartas que estas les enviaban al verse imposibilitadas para acceder a la enfermería; por orden del director. Snape no pudo evitar lanzarles una mirada de furiosa envidia.

-Las chicas están como locas. no me dejan ni un minuto.

-Tu sueño hecho realida, ¿eh Peter?- Rió Sirius.

-Si ya, pero nunca me preguntan por mi. Solo dicen, ¿Peter te importa darle esto a James?- Dijo imitando una voz femenina.- O Peter, ¿ya sabes cuando van a salir?- tras un rato de burlas se acerco a Remus al que entrego una pila de libros.

-Por cierto Snape.- El muchacho de cabello grasiento levanto la cabeza sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.- Unas cuantas chicas de Slytherin me han dado esto para ti.- Sacó de su mochila de fela oscura na gran cartulina firmada.- Me han dicho que tienes que recuperarte pronto.

-¿Quiénes?- Pregunto curioso sirius ganándose un codazo por parte de Remus.

-Las chicas del club de defensa.- Sonrió el muchacho sorprendido porque alguien se acordara de él.

-¡Ah! Y ese tío. Nott o como se llame. Ha dicho que vendrá mañana porque se le ha hecho tarde con el entrenamiento. La verdad es que tenía mala cara. Parecía preocupado.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La noche llegó y peter se despidio ante las insistencias de la enfermera. Agotados por el largo día aprovecharon para acostarse temprano. Aunque cerró los ojos no consiguió dormise. las vivencias de aquella tarde aún daban vueltas en su cabeza. Había aspirado su aroma con temor para encontrarse con que no era el recordado y eso le hacía temer lo peor. Preocupado se levanto para entrar en el baño, su vejiga estaba llena y no aguantaría mucho más.

Tras satisfacer sus necesidad fisiológicas se lavo las manos y la cara para despejarse. Unos fuertes brazos le sorprendieron abrazándole desde la espalda.

-Sí querías matarme de un infarto has estado realmente cerca.- Oculto su miedo en la burla.

-Hueles a preocupación.- Contestó Sirius ocultando s rostro en el cuello del otro.

-Entonces debería ducharme.

-Hablo en serio James. llevas raro desde esta tarde, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- Dijo girándole y el otro se apyo contra el lavabo.

-Malfoy.- Contesto con desgana.

-No te preocupes. Nos encargaremos de él. Ya conoces el dicho ojo por ojo y diente por diente.- James negó con la mano.

-No me refiero a eso.-Su expresión se volvió más madura.-No puedo recordar el rostro del que me atacó, pero en cambio recuerdo su olor. Ese dulzón olor que penetraba por cada poro de mi piel.- Dijo auto-abrazándose. - Y lo que me preocupa es que solo estoy seguro de una cosa. Ese no era el olor de Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó incrédulo Sirius.- Quieres decir que…- Su amigo asintió antes de que podría acabar la frase.- Pero entonces, ¿quién…?

-No lo sé, pero se que ya había olido es perfume en otra persona. El problema es que no logró recordar dónde.- Atónito y sin poder cerrar la boca abrazo a su amigo imponiendole el asiado consuelo


	9. Chapter 9

Las gradas del campo de quidditch estallarón a gritos de ovaciones cuando vierón a sus campeones pisar el campo de juego. James Potter y Sirius Black sonrierón a la afición que rugía cual bestia salvaje. Su escapada nocturna y las nefastas consecuencias habían sido motivo de preocupación de todos los aficionados durante las últimas semanas. Y es que cualquier partido contra Slytherin era más importane que la propia final.

Camino con desgana hasta los asientos reservados a los de su casa y dirigió a los jugadores una mirada de aburriemiento. Desde siempre había odiado ese maldito deporte; en parte porque nunca había sido bueno para él, y en parte porque siempre le habían comparado con alguien mejor. Frente a él vistiendo de oro y rubí se encontraba su hermano mayor, heredero de una de las mayores fortunas del mundo mágico y de un talento sin precedentes para cualquier práctica deportiva.

Porque así era Sirius Black un joven que sin necesidad de aplicarse en las asignaturas era capa de lanzar hechizos sin pronunciarlos desde antes de empezar a caminar. Capaz de desarmar a cualquier profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y satisfacer a cualquier persona que se lo propusiese. Con desagrado observo como los leones marcaron el primer tanto poniendo el patido a su favor.

Miro el reloj de correa de dragón y vió su ostro reflejado en el cristal. Sus rasgos eran similares a los de Sirius. Sus ojos eran algo más almendrados y su rostro aún mostraba una extraña suavidad propia de los niños. Pero no por ello se veía menos atractivo. Su cuerpo no era tan fibrado como el de su hermano mayor, pero nadie podía hecharle en cara que no estaba trabajado y sin embargo siempre sufría la comparación. Había visto como las chicas le miraban y había escuchado los comentarios que le infravalorizaban.

Había desado poder empezar el colegio para desaparecer de aquella casa donde cualquiera de sus actos era comparado con las acciones de su hermano, que jamás pensó que lo mismo se repitiría en aquel lugar donde todos le eran desconocidos. Y lo peor de todo era que aunque jamás lo reconocería había aprendido a apreciar aquellos pequeños gestos en los que le igualaban a él. Desde pequeño le habían enseñado a despreciar al primogénito de los Black, a luchar por superarle y hora se veía atrapado en aquella horrible sensación que le atormentaba al caer la noche.

Conocía cada secreto íntimo de su hermano, le había observado desde un irreal segundo plano para lograr encontrar un punto débil a aquel cascarón de perfección. y sin embargo cuando descubrió su relación con aquel licántrpo fue incapaz de correr a los brazos de su madre y denunciarlo. Simplemente se quedo callado en una esquina del salón sin prestar atención a las palabras que su madre jamás se molestaba en dirigirle.

-Te pillé.- Un brazo rodeodo su cintura atrayéndole a un cuerpo con olor a almizcle. Aspiró aquel fuerte aroma dejándose arrastrar hacía él.

-Nott.- Nombro en voz baja.- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- Su interlocutor le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

-Llevas demasiado tiempo evitándome.- Apoyó su barbilla sobre el cabello negro.- Estabas empezando a preocuparme.

-¿Preocuparte?, ¿no querrás decir que Lucius se empezaba a poner pesado?- Pregunto cerrándo sus oscuros ojos negros.

-Lucius esta preocupado por ti.- Revolvió con cariño el cabello del más joven.- Como todos.

-Sí claro.- Resopló fastidiado. A esas alturas Malfoy ya debía saber la mayor parte de la historia; al menos que le concerniera a él y eso, no le dejaba en muy buena posición.- Simplemente querrá matarme.

-Lucius jamás te haría daño.- Dijo apretándo el abrazo.

-Ya porque sino las locas de mis primas y el idiota de mi hermano tendrían que vengar el dañado honor de los Black.- Dejo escapar una aguda voz simila a la de su madre y Nott no pudo evitar reír.

-Tenemos que reunirnos con ellos ahora.- Le apremió con una cariñosa orden.

-Y si me niego.- Quiso desafiare. Nott alzo una ceja exasperado.

-No te lo recomiendo, tendría que llevarte por la fuerza.- Dijo ayudandole a ponerse en pie.- Además no tienes porque preocuparte, no has hecho nada malo.

-¿Si robar no es malo porque lo penaliza la ley?- Se burlo caminando delante de él.- Casi preferiría que me atraparan los dementores.

-Si quieres un beso solo tienes que pedirlo.- Le sonrió juguetón.

Sin embargo las bromas acabarón cuando descubrió la presencia de un esbelto rubio bajo las gradas. Durante un segundo sus piernas se negaron a reaccionar y fue incapaz de seguir avanzando hasta que Nott se aferró le acaició la cintura.

-Hrimfaxe.- El slytherin le miró sorpendido, no muchos eran capaces de pronunciar su nombre de pila.- Prométeme que no me dejaras a solas con ellos.- Le pidió el menor de los Black mientras el labio inferior le temblaba.

-Tranquilo.- Le animó con una sonrisa y se acercarón.

-Por fin nos volvemos a ver Regulus Black.- Pronunció Malfoy dedicándole una despectiva mirada.

-Créeme Lucius me alegro de verte tanto como tu a mí.- Le sonrió nervioso y una carcajada a su espala le hizo descubrir la silueta de Snape oculta entre las sombras.

-Vaya así que aún tienes humor. Te pareces demasiado a tu hermano.- Dijo acercándose a Lucius, quién le tomo de la cintura para sentarle sobre una viga de madera. Regulus vió con sorpresa como no había apenas rastros visibles de ninguna herida.

-Supongo que sabes porque estás aquí.- La voz de Lucius sonaba monotona y desganada, sus manos reposaban sobre las rodillas de Severus y no se molesto en romper el contacto visual con él, aunque para ello tendría que darle la espalda al joven Black.

-Yo…- Quiso decir algo, dísculparse o retarle, pero nunca había sido bueno para las peleas verbales.

-¿Tú?- Le animó Malfoy poniéndo su cuerpo entre los muslos de su compañero.- ¿Qué ibas a decir Regulus? En fin supongo que alguna mentira ya que se te ha olvidado.

-Lucius no le regañes.- Pidió con melosa voz Snape.-Después de todo no fue culpa suya, ¿verdad Regulus? No, tu no eres tan listo como para idear un plan tan complejo. Así que dinos, ¿quién te dío la idea?

-¿La idea de qué?- Pregunto extrañado.

-¿Cómo que de qué?- Preguntó Lucius notando como su enfado iba en aumento.- La idea de violar a Potter.- Por un segundo los ojos de Regulus se abrierón como platos. ¿Cómo podían creer que había sido él? Si el simplemente la había cogido para…

-¡Yo no lo hize!- Gritó ofendido. Y los mayores se miraron sorprendidos.

-Que interesante.- Susurró Snape masajeándo los hombros de Lucius.- Porque esto supone una duda mayor.

-Habíamos dado por hecho, y por lo que veo erróneamente, que tú habías violado a Potter.- Sentenció el rubio.- Pero esta nueva información supone que hubo alguien más que tuvo acceso a la poción. Lo cuál me provoca unas cuantas preguntas. ¿Te pagarón para robarla?, ¿o simplemense se te escapo de las manos?- Nott le dirigió una mirada en silencio.

-No me pagarón.- Contestó sorprendido.

-Entonces eres más estúpido de lo que creía. ¿Si no era por dinero?, ¿porqué la robaste?

-Yo no quería que nada de esto pasase, lo único que quería era estar con él. Una sola noche, aunque fuera mentira.- Dijo retirándo la mirada sonrojado. Lucius levanto el rostro para encontrarse con la preocupada de Snape.

-¿Puedes explicarte mejor?- Pidió el rubio masajeándose las sienes.- Porque o soy tan tonto como un gryffindor o no acabo de entender tu insulsa verborrea.

-Es más sencillo de lo que crees.- Contestó Severus con una sonrisa cariñosa.- Regulus esta enamorado.- Dijo bajándose de un salto para acercarse al pequeño.- ¿Verdad Regulus?- Los ojos negros del Black se negarón a mirarle.

-¿Estás enamorado?, ¿de quién?- Preguntó Nott queriéndo no creer lo que oía.

-De alguien a quien no puede tener.- Contestó Snape con un meláncolico susuro.- ¿Qué te prometió Regulus?- Nott y Lucius mirarón la escena atónitos. Se habían perdido una parte importante de la conversación y no eran capaces de atar los cabos que para Severus debían ser simple cordones.

-Me dijo que le tendría una noche.- Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos brotándo imparblemente.- Me dijo como podía conseguirlo y fui tan estúpido de hacerle caso. Yo solo quería…- Per fue incapaz de decir nada más.

-No fue culpa tuya.- Dijo Snape con voz triste.- Simplemente te utilizó.- Dio un sonoro suspiro.- Dinos su nombre. Te prometo que cuando acabe con él no sabrá ni cuantos dedos tiene en la mano.

Regulus separó los labios para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera pronuncar palabra un rayo de energía dorada le golpeó en la espalda dejándole inconsciente. Malfoy varita en mano corrió al lugar de donde había surgido el halo pero nadie había allí. Nott por su parte retuvo el cuerpo del Black entre sus brazos para que no se desplomará contra el suelo.

-¿Qué le han hecho?- Preguntó asustado a Snape que revisaba las constantes vitales del moreno.

-No estoy seguro. Parece una maldición desmayus o quizás petrificus. Debemos llevarle a la enfermería y ten cuidado, que no se golpeé.- Lucius les dirigió una mirada irritada.

-Genial, por si no era suficientemente malo que el enano nos robará la poción multijugos y que el psicópata de su hermano mayor me pillará intentando matarle. Ahora alguien le deja inconsciente. ¿Sabeís a quién van a culpar en canto le vean en la enfermería? ¡A mí! Y encima voy a tener que aguantar la discursión con Narcissa.

-Ese no es el mayor problema que tenemos.- Los dos slytherins miraron a Snape con curiosidad.

-La persona que violo a Potter, es el mismo que acaba de herir a Regulus por lo tanto sabe que vamos tras él. Será prudente, no hará nada que pueda descubrirle.

-Genial.- Pateó con furía el suelo.- Nott lleva a Regulus a la enfermería, dile al viejo lo del rayo, pero no se te ocurra decir que yo o Snape estabamos aquí.- Con una reverencia de cabeza, el aludido abandono el lugar con el cuerpo inerte en brazos.

-¿Y nosotros que vamos a hacer?

-Vamos a firmar una tregua.- Contestó Malfoy ganándose una mirada de estupefacción.

Apenas habían pasado quince minutos desde que Regulus Black había sido ingresado en la enfermería cuando su hermano mayor penetró en ella. Su cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor hacía juego con el uniforme de quidditch sució y descosido. Había sido un partido duro, pero no tanto como la impresión que se llevo al saber que su hermano estaba en coma. La enfermera no pudo impedirle el paso, ya que como un león protegiéndo a sus cachorros Sirius se lanzó contra Nott al que golpeó contra la pared.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- Exigió saber.

-Tranquilo canuto.- Trató de separarles James.-¿Crees que le traería aquí si habría sio él?

-Yo que se como funciona la mente de un slyterin.

-Tu hermano no solo pertence a mi casa, sino que también es mi amigo. ¡Jamás le haría daño!- Rugió Nott apretándo las muñecas de Sirus para soltar su agarre.- Pero te prometo que se lo haré pagar a quien se lo hizo.

Por un momento la estancia quedó en silencio ante un entendimiento mutuo los ojos enrojecidos de Nott se desviarón hasta la cama donde descansaba el cálido cuerpo de Regulus. En silencio volvió a sentarse en uno de los laterales de la cama.

-¿No viste nada? Preguntó acercándose para colocar la mano sobre la frente de su hermanito.

-Solo una luz dorada que le golpeó por la espalda.- Contestó secamente.- Dumblendor le hecho un vistazo y se fue corriéndo. Supongo que a su despacho. Creo que no le gusto lo que vió.

-Es lógico a ningún director le gusta ver a sus alumnos heridos.- Contestó Lupin abrazando la espalda de Sirius.

-Pero es el mejor mago de la historia, así que no hay de que preocuparse. Enseguida se pondrá bien y volveremos a tenerle correteándo por los pasillos. Ya lo vereís.- Les animó James, pero Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa desganada.

Sin alboroto los merodeadores se retirarón del lugar dejando a los hermanos a solas. Tras ellos un slytherin decaído arrastró sus pies a la salida para cerrar la puerta con suavidad. Solo Lupin se percató del suspiro con el que Nott se aclaró la garganta. Sus ojos lupinos observaron aquel pequeño gesto de desesperación en el rostro de la serpiente y no pudo evitar una mueca divertida ante su gran descubrimiento. Al fin y al cabo incluso las serpientes tenían sus corazones, por pequeños y fríos que estos pudierán ser.

Con el sabor del barro aún en los labios y seguido por sus amigos Sirius Black se encaminó al lugar donde su hermano había diso atacado. A voluntad se transformo en un enorme canino de pelaje negro y olisqueo el aire con desesperación. un gruñido les informó de la falta de pruebas. Remus se acerco a él para rascarle detrás de las orejas y el perro parció calmarse.

-Vuelve a tu forma.- Le pidió con una sonrisa.- Volvamos al cuerto, nos duchamos y después bajamos a ver a Regulus. ¿Qué te parece?

No era mala idea y sin embargo Sirius no se sentía satisfecho. Quizás porque sabía que en el fondo las heridas de su hermano no le habían afectado en absoluto. La rabia y desesperación nacían del hecho de la ingenuidad. Alguien se había atrevido a atacar a un Black por la espalda y ese era el peor insulto para una familia cuyo único nexo de unión era el apellido. Con desgana acepto la mano que ayudaba a su forma humana a levantarse y se colocó con rapidez la túnica deportiva. Unruido seco les llamó la atención a su izquierda.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-Gritó James con la escoba en la mano. Una mata de cabello rubio apareció tras las cortinas de plata y esmeralda que cubrían los palcos de los slytherin.- Malfoy.- Dijo sorprendido.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Pidió con las manos en alto.

-¿Contigo?, ¿es una broma?- Preguntó Peter ocultándose tras James.

-No es el momento para tonterías.- Severus se unió a su compañero.- Tenemos un problema importante.

-Pues solucionadlo entre vosotros.- Se quejó Potter ladeando el rostro hacía la izquierda.

-Créeme, ojalá podríamos.- A Lucius le costaba formar frases.- Es humillante tener que suplicar ayuda a los gryffindor. Pero es algo que nos atañe a todos.

-Regulus.- Susurró Sirius.

-En cierta medida, sí. Pero este no es el mejor lugar para hablar. Necesitamos un sitio discreto en el que no nos oigan.

-¿La biblioteca?- Sugirió el pequeño ratoncito.

-¿Porqué no el gran comedor?- Ironizó Malfoy.- A la vista de todos grtándolo a los cuatro vientos.

-Esperad, creo que hay un lugar al que podemos ir, aunque antes dos que yo se me deben darse una ducha. Dentro de dos horas en la última planta.- Con esa frase Lupin se despidió empujando a sus compañeros hacía el interior de castillo.

-¿Porqué nos has hecho ducharnos?, me gustaría sber que tenían que decirme de Regulus.

-Porqué apestabas.- Fue la contestación del muchacho mientras rebuscaba en el baúl.- Además no me iría con un slytherin sin estar preparado.- Saco dos pequeñas botellas de cristal que oculto bajo los pliegues de su uniforme.

-¿Y eso?

-Portección. Ya sabes para por si acaso. James, Peter ¿estáis listos?- Los dos adolescentes asintierón y pocos minutos despúes salieron de la habitación para reunirse con las serpientes.

En el último piso del edificio Malfoy caminaba por el pasillo haciéndose crujir los nudillos, mientras Snape sentado contra la pared miraba al vacío horizonte.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que les vamos a decir?- Preguntó parándose en seco.

-¿Qué la persona que atacó a Regulus es la misma que atacó a Potter?- Contestó Snape con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

-Entonces también les tenemos que decir lo de la poción.

-Es obvio. Pero eso no impllica decirles para que la queríamos al menos la verdad.- Dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿para qué le drás que la hiciste?

-¿Estás muy espeso esta mañana o es mi imaginación?- Malfoy se ruborizó.- Soy un niño prodigio y además de un pelota y, ¿Cómo es eso que me llaman?, pelota de profesores. Hice esa poción para presentársela al profesor y ganarme puntos extras. Esa es la única razón que ellos sabrán.

Las sonrisa complices de los compañeros se desvanecieron entre los ecos de los pasos de sus invitados. La reunión iba a comenza


	10. Chapter 10

En la última planta del gran castillo de magia y hechicería se habían reunido seis adolescentes. Las tunicas habían sido abandonadas en las habitaciones al igual que la enemistad. Unidos por un fin común Griffindor y Slytherin habían firmado una tregua que ahora debían respetar en aquel vacío corredor.

-¿Tu idea era hablar en este pasillo?- Preguntó Lucius Malfoy arrugando la nariz.- Debe haberte afectado la pobreza al cerebro si crees que aquí no te van a encontrar.

-Tu querias un sitio tranquilo para hablar.- Colocó la mano sobre la pared y dos puertas de cobalto azul se dibujaron en ella.- Y yo te lo he ofrecido.

El picaporte comenzó a tomar relieve y con un ágil gesto Lupin lo giro. La puerta se abrió y el licántropo penetro a tientas en la oscura habitación. La curiosidad guío a sus compañeros que le siguieron en silencio. Peter fue el último en entrar y tras él la puerta se cerró de golpe. Solo su grito amortiguo el sonido del golpe.

-Genial Peter, podías haberla aguantado.- Dijo entre dientes Sirius.

-Lo intenté.- Trato de defenderse el pequeño aferrándose al brazo más cercano que encontro.

-En serio Remus. Se que eres un tío listo, casi un genio. Pero me parece que en esta ocasión la has cagado.- Con un paso en falso James estuvo a punto de ir al suelo, solo el aferrárse a quien tenía al lado le libro del suelo.- Gracias.- Susurró.

Las luces se encendieron de pronto y Potter se encontro de frente con los ojos negros de Snape. Sus mano aún aferraba el antebrazo de este y el pelinegro, a su vez, aferraba la muñeca del león. Sorprendidos se separarón y alejarón unos pasos.

-Vaya que mala suerte tiene James. Con todos los que somos y se tiene que pegar a Snape.- Le susurró Peter a su acompañante.

-Pues yo preferiría estar pegado a él que a ti.- Siseó Malfoy apartando de un empujón a su no deseado acompañante.- ¿Qué demonios es este lugar?

-Una sala de estudio.- Contestó feliz Remus.- Cuando entre aquí tuve arios problemas para poder estudiar.- Por su mente paso el recuerdo de los años anteriores en los que James y Sirius gritaban y jugaban en la habitación haciéndo imposible que pudiese concentrarse en el estudio.- Un día subí aquí buscando un lugar traquilo y encontré esta habitación.

-Increíble.- Susurró James.- Esto no figura en los planos.- Sirius asintió y con una mirada le aseguro que lo apuntaría en el mapa del merodeador.

-Muy bien señores estamos metidos hasta el cuello en esto; así que sera mejor cooperar y solucionar la situación cuanto antes.- Empezó Lupin y Malfoy aplaudió con sorna.

-Deberías meterte a orador Lupin, en serio ganarías dinero.

-Muerdete la lengua y envenenate Malfoy.- Espetó arrrogante Potter.

-Quizás más tarde.

-Mi hermano esta en la enfermería y aún no se si despertará,- Les coró fríamente Sirius.- Así que os importar mostrar una pequeña, aunque necesaria madurez.- James se mordío. los labios al sentirse estúpido por su reacción.

-Bien, ¿qué sabemos hasta ahora?- Preguntó Peter con timidez.

-Sabes que le dispararon con una espeie de rayo de energía.- Contestó malfoy.

-Pero eso es el final.- Le interrumpió Snape y todos les miraron sin comprender.- no sabemos exactamente el motivo, pero lo que esta claro es que el ataque de tu hermano y el de James están relacionados.

-¿A que te refieres? Preguntó Black sentándose sobre una mesa de roble pulido.

-Hace un tiempo que empezamos a realizar un experimento. Más bien una poción.- Remus les miro con curiosidad y tomo aasiento en la silla que entra sus piernas Sirius colocó.

-Lo que Severus quiere decir es que intentamos crear poción multijugos.

-¿Para que queríais vosotros eso? -La pregunta de Potter se dibujo en todas las mentes de todos los presentes.

-¿Y tu para que crees?- Contestó con frialdad Malfoy.

-¿Creía que te tirabas a Cyssa.- Esta vez fue la voz de Sirius la que llenó el silencio.

-Si claro, como si fuera tan fácil. Pero bueno eso es lo menos importante en estos momentos.

-La cuestión es que un par de semanas antes del ataque a Potter encontre a Regulus en nuestra habitación.- Severus se colocó un mechón rebelde.- Dijo que buscaba a Lucius para no se que recado de la loca de tu prima. Se disculpo por cotillear y no le di importancia.

-¿Y porqué crees que fue él quien la robo?

-No pense en él hasta después de lo tuyo. Mire la poción y ví que había una cantiad menor a la que había hecho. Al principio barajé la opción de que podía haberse evaporado pero habría sido demasiado. Baje y se lo comente.- Señaló con el dedo a Malfoy.

-¿Y tú le dijiste que había sido mi hermano?

-No digas estupideces, le dije que algún ratoncillo se habría colado y se la habría bebido.

-Fue en ese momento cuando me acorde del pequeño Black y caundo quise preguntarle se esfumó. Así que ya sabéis el dicho quien calla otorga.

-Bien así que recapitulando.- Remus sacó el primer dedo para ayudarse a contar.- Regulus robo la poción, pero el hecho de que haya sido atacado significa que no era para él; sino para alguien más.

-Adamás ese hecho lo confirma el ataque hacía Potter. Cuando me investigaron no pudieron encontrar nada en mis recuerdos porque yo no había estado presente.

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer?. ¿Vamos interrogando a cada alumno?. ¿Teneís idea de cuantas personas estudian en este maldito colegio?

-Cálmate Sirius.- Remus le apretó la pierna para tranquilizarle.- No buscamos a cualquier persona, sino a alguien que tenga contacto con Regulus. No tiene que ser a alguien a quien frecuente demasiado.

-Debe ser alguien en quien confíe mucho. Quizás porque tenían un objetivo común.- La voz de Peter sonó autoritaria.

-¿A mí?- Preguntó Potter.

-No James.- Remus había captado el hilo sobre el que transcurrían los pasos de su pequeño amigo.- Alguien a quien no podía tener, ya sabes un amor platónico.

-No lo pilló. ¿Soy el amor platónico de alguien?

-Si y no.

-Nada más en el mundo me duele confesar que soy tan tonto como un gryffindorf. Pero yo tampoco lo pillo.- Confesó Malfoy.

-Es sencilló.- Comenzó Snape.- Lo que tratan de decir es que Regulus robó la poción para poder compartirla con un amigo, un amante. beberían se transformarían y satisfacerían sus fantasías.

-El problema surguió cuando el amigo de Regulus no se conformo con la imitación. Esa fue la razón de que vieras a Malfoy cuando te atacarón.

-Así que hay un psicópata amigo del pequeñín que quería darme por culo y que uso una poción para que no lo descubrierán.

-Lo has pillado Jimmy.- Le felicitó Lupin.- Realmente eres un genio Petty, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?- Sonrojado Peter se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-La verdad es que yo pensaba que los dos querían a Jimmy.- Snape llevó los ojos al cielo mientras escuchaba las risas de los leones.

-Bueno estamos buscando a un hombre que tenga contacto de alguna manera con Regulus y conozca a Potter. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que estas en el equipo de quidditch eso no ayuda mucho.- Comentó Malfoy.

-Lo primero es estudiar las costumbres de Regulus, que actividades realiza en el día, a quien ve.- Enumero Remus.

-Entonces Nott es nuestro hombre. Exceptuando un para de horas al día pasan la mayor parte del día juntos. Incluso comparten habitación.- Sentenció Snape.- Tiene que conocer a sus amigos.

Los estudiantes abandonaron la sala de estudios entre pequeños susurros. cada uno iba dibujando sus planes; mientras que tras ellos Sirius reprimía las ganas de destrozarse las uñas arañando la paed. Era su hermano el que yacía en aquelle fría cama de hospital y no podía ayudarle por sus propios medios, porque ni siquiera sabía las aficiones del pequeño. En otra casa, en otro momento, quizás se habrían comportado como verdaderos hermanos; incluso hubieran llegado a jugar juntos y compartir secretos. pero lo cierto es que haber crecido comparándose a diario le había impedido que acudiera a él cuando había tenido un problema.

Con la sensación de culpabilidad ahogándole el pecho aceptó la mano de Lupin para no perder el equilibrio. Frente él la espalda de James se arqueaba con la gracilidad de un junco. No pudo reprimir el saber que si había hablado más con su hermano nada le habría ocurrido a su amigo. Dispuesto a enmendar su error abrazo con fuerza los hombros del licántropo y bajo despacio las escaleras.

Casi en silencio entro en la enfermerí al ver salir a la señora Pomfrey. Con una lata de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano penetro escuchando el eco de sus pasos. La cama del enfermo había sido separado por una cortina de lino blanco para impedir la visión de los curiosos. La corrío con la mano libre y ahogó un grito que estubo a punto de salir de su garganta. Nott apuntaba con su varita a la recien llegada. Lily Evans se llevo la mano al pecho tratando de acallar las palpitaciones.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó Nott guardándo la varita.

-No la culpa es mía. Ví a los chicos marcharse y creí que estaba solo. Si quieres puedes tomártela.- Dijo ofreciéndole la ceveza de mantequilla.- ¿Llevas mucho aquí?

-Desde que ingreso.- Contestó con sequedad.

-Si quieres ir a dar una vuelta me quedo un rato.

-No gracias.- Lily le miro con interés. Jamás había estado tan cerca de aquel slytherin apenas habían intercambiado algunas palabras en la biblioteca, solo los saludos de cortesía.- ¿Han dicho algo sobre su estado?- Se interesó.

-Solo que es estable. Aún no saben nada concreto.- La muchacha dibujo una triste sonrisa.

-Bueno veo que lo tienes todo controlado. Así que me voy a la biblioteca, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo.

-¿Puedes traerme un libro?, ese que va de casas encantadas de Inglaterra.

-Si creo que lo recuerdo el de la portada verde de lomo de dragón Longhorn.

-Lleva varios días diciendo que quiere acabarlo, me gustaría leérselo.

-Claro, sin problema.- Con una radiante sonrisa Lily abandonó la habitación.

Nott miro con tristeza aquella pálida piel que se había convertido en hieráticos rasgos. Con sus dedos recorrío aquellos finos labios que tantas veces había deseado besar. Si tan solo habría tenido más valor aquello no estaría pasando. La puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse.

-Te has dado prisa.- Dijo con un intento de sonrisa girando el rostro.

Cayendó contra el piso con excesiva fuerza el cuerpo inconsciente de Nott cayó. Una varita se había alzado contra su espalda y el ataque había sido descargado contra su espalda sin darle opción a defenderse. Con una prepotente sonrisa su agresor se acercó para tomarle el pulso. Leve, pero aún lo había. Aquel hechizo era el mejor que podían haber creado, tan clásico que era imposible no conocerllo y sin embargo tan antiguo que la mayoría lo había olvidado.

James caminó deprisa a través de la torre de gryffindor y se encerró en el baño. El estar junto a aquellas serpientes durante tanto tiempo le había mareado. Llevándose la mano al estomágo y apoyándo la otra contra la taza de water, vomitó. Tiro de la cadena y se quedo sentado durante algunos minutos sobre la porcelna blanca. Una cosa era contarle a su madre que había sufrido una violación, pero decírla que estaba embarazado; eso sí sería una sorpresa incluso para una bruja como ella.

Se lavó la cara tratándo de regresar a la normalidad. había jugado el partido contra slytherin albergando la esperanza de un aborto prematuro, pero ese maldito enano resistía incluso los hechizos de desaparición. Quizás había llegado el momento de comsultarlo con un experto.

Salió del baño y miró a sus amigos. Sirius ya tenía bastantes problemas y contárselo solo empeoraría las cosas. Y lo mismo sería contárselo a Lupín, además de su problemita con la luna correría a contárselo. Y en cuanto a Peter probablemente le daría un ataque de nervios y lo gritaría por todo el colegio. Necesitaba a un adulto que aún no lo fuera.

-Chicos necesito salir un ratito llevo demasiado tiempo encerrado.- Con una excusa tonta se libro de dar explicaciones comprometidas.

Salió del lugar y se encaminó a ver a la única persona a la que podía confiarle aquel secreto. Con temblorosos pasos se planto frente a la estatua del águila que flanqueaba la entrada al despacho del director. Un nudo en su garante le impidio decir la contraseña y haciendo gran esfuerzo para tragar sus nervios la grito.

-¡Helado de chocolate con nueces!- La estatua de piedra se aparto para abrirle paso.

Subio las escaleras de carcol y observo el desierto lugar. Dumblendor no estaba pero Fawkes le dío una cariñosa bienvenida. Emocionado por la visista el fénix chamusco parte de la camiseta de James, exactamente donde sus patas se posaron. Aunque por suerte no hubo que lamentar haberse quemado la piel.

-¿Tú también te sientes solo chiquitín?- Pregunto no muy seguro de porque había dicho aquello.- Bueno supongo que puedo quedarme un poco a acerte compañía. Le acarició bajo el cuello y las plumas del animal se enderezaron de satisfacción. Tras unos minutos de mimos para con la mágica criatura James decidio dejar a Fawkes en su percha y abandonar el lugar; en el fondo tampoco estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir.

Caminó despacio por los pasillos que llevaban a la biblioteca, por lo menos disfrutaría de una buena vista; y en efecto fue así. Lily Evans colocaba los libros en la última balda del estante de pociones para primer curso. James se quedo observándola en la puerta, no podía dejar de admirara a aquella muchacha. Hija de muggles, había sido admitida con una impresionante nota y además había aprendido el manejo de hichizos con increible facilidad.

Sus notas eran impresionantes la mayoría estaba compuestas por matrículas y aun después de tantas horas estudiando sacaba tiempo para estar con sus amigas e incluso ayudar en la biblioteca. Definitivamente tenía conseguir que se fijara en él. Un libro cayó al suelo desde la escalera y Potter se acercó para recogerlo, en silencio se lo entregó. Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se clavarón en el en espera de algo; pero el silencio fue lo único que pudo darle.

-¿Cómo esta Sirius?- Pregunto en voz baja clavando su mirada en él.

- Supongo que ni bien ni mal. No tiene una gran relación con su hermano, pero le ha afectado más de lo que cree.

-¿Y tú?- Preguntó preocupada. Por un momento la pregunta le descolocó totalmente.- ya sabes primero lo que te paso, luego lo de la salida nocturna y ahora esto. No eres dy hielo Potter es normal que te tampoco este en tu mejor momento.

James la vió sentarse en la escalera y apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas esperando una respuesta. Sin escapatoria y con gagas de desahogarse miro alrededor.

-¿Hay alguen más?

-¿Eres tonto? Sin exámenes, con un sol que derrite al miraralo y a estas horas. Si la bibliotecaria se ha largado a tomar un café. Y yo por lo que ha pasado sino también estaría fuera.

-¿Creía que te gustaba ayudar aquí?

-Claro que me gusta Jimmy, pero también me gusta salir con mis amigas.- Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y fue repetida en el ageno.- Además le prometí a Nott que le llevaría un libro para Regulus.

-¿No sabía que también ibas a ver a los slytherins?- Dijo con una jueca de asco.

-No digas tonterías solo voy a ver a mis amigos. Y resulta que el hermano de Sirius suele ayudarme a menudo.

-¿Cómo? -La nueva información le hizo tambalearse.- ¿Cómo has dicho?

-Que Regulus suele ayudar en la biblioteca.- Repitió despacio.- Sabes hay a mucha gente que les gusta ayudar como ha Snape o sin ir más lejos a Peter.

-¿A Peter?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí.- Contestó encogiendo sus hombros.- Tan raro te parce.

- No es solo que acabo de recordar algo que tengo que hacer.- Despidiéndose con un suave beso en la frente salió casi corriéndo.

No podía creerlo, era algo imposible. Lily jamás le haría algo así, además ella no sería capaz de herir a nadie. En un solo segundo recordo las veces que había desarmado a los compañeros en duelo mágicos y como había conjurado maleficios contra Bellatrix. La imagen del pequeño Peter también llego a su memoria y no pudo evitar que el estómago empezara a dolerle. Ser violado por Lily podía superarlo, pero por Peter, eso sería asqueroso.

Los murmullos de sus compañeros le hicieron despertar de aquel estado de irrealidad y tuvo que llevarse a la boca para no gritar cuando escucho las noticias, Hrimfaxe Nott había sido atacado de la misma manera que Regulus. Imposible, Lily había ido a verle pero…. La duda empezó a atormentar su mente


	11. Chapter 11

Las efímeras luces del día desaparecieron entre las sombras de los muros de piedra que formaban las paredes de Hogwars. Con pasos vacilantes se encamino hasta la habitación que compartía con sus tres amigos. Giró el pomo en sentido contrarío a las agujas del reloj y la puerta se abrió con un sonoro chasquido. La sonrisa tímida de Remus le saludo desde la mesa de estudió donde había repartido varios gruesos volúmenes sobre historia de la magia.

Petey le miro curioso desde la cama en la que había repartido un sin fin de dulces. Sirius por su parte le observo atrás del sudor que empapaba su rostro, pero no paro de hacer flexiones. James suspiro agotado. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un periodo relativamente corto de tiempo.

-Han encontrado a Nott en la enfermería. Al parecer le han hechizado igual que a Regulus.- Su voz sonaba distante casi como el eco perdido de un escalador.

Todas las miradas se centraron en el. Peter abrió la boca y el regaliz de color negro que había manchado sus dientes cayó a la colcha. Lupín giro la silla para mirarle de frente y Sirius golpeó el suelo con sus puños acelerando el ejercicio.

-A ocurrido hace unos minutos.- Su expresión inquieta suplicaba que dejaran de mirarle.- Imagino que los slytherins ya se habrán enterado.- Se acerco hasta su cómoda y saco una camiseta.

-James, te has duchado hace media hora.- Le recordó el licántropo monótonamente.

-Ya.- Revolvió el primer cajón y jugo a descolocar las cosas.

-Yo usaré la ducha.- Sentencio Sirius. Su voz ronca rasgo el tenso ambiente como la hoja de una navaja bien afilada. Le observaron recoger la bolsa de aseo y su espalda ocupo el lugar de la puerta durante el breve instante que tardo en cerrarse.

-Voy a por unos cuantos litros de tila.

-Mejor trae algo más fuerte.- Sugirió James con una sonrisa entre sus labios. Lupin se la devolvió al abandonar la habitación.

Demasiado tiempo habían pasado juntos para conocerse el uno al otro. Remus era necesario en otra parte y Potter no sería quien le retendría con sus estúpidos e infantiles miedos. La tos de Peter le recordó su presencia en la habitación. El pequeño ratón debía estar realmente asustado. Su ojos se movían inquietos hacía todas direcciones, pero su vista no se fijaba en ningún punto concreto.

-No te preocupes Peter todo se arreglara.- Le aseguro el castaño.

-James, hay algo que no te he contado.- Petigrewse mordió el labio inferior.-Algo importante.

-Vamos Petty sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no? Además seguro que no es tan malo.

-Me temo que es peor Jimmy.- Sus ojos se transformaba en dos vidriosas ventanas incapaces de contener las lágrimas.- Yo..- Aspiro con fuerza mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral.- Yo sabía que Regulus había robado la poción multijugos.

Solo por un instante el mundo dejo de girar para atorarse en la garganta del primogénito. James Potter no podía acabar de entender aquellas palabras que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado pronunciar su compañero.

-¿Sabes quien la uso para …?- No se atrevía a preguntarlo. Confiaba ciegamente en sus amigos y la nueva información solo lograba confundirle más.

-No.- Aseguro Petty.- Te lo juro. Jamás pensé que podría pasar algo malo.- Una mirada de extrañeza fue la respuesta de su interlocutor.

-Peter, ¿qué has hecho?

-Solo era un juego. Nadie debía salir perjudicado.- Su mirada suplicante arrancó la lástima de James.- Yo no sabía que Regulus era el hermano de Sirius, al menos no al principio. Le conocí hace casi un año, durante el curso pasado.- Aclaró.- Había mucho trabajo en la biblioteca y Lily me pidió ayuda.

-¿Lily?

-Si, fue durante las competiciones de quidditch. Tu y Sirius llegabais tarde y agotados; así que Lily solo pudo contar conmigo.

-¿Y Remus?

-Supongo que estaría en uno de sus tres días sabáticos.- Contestó refiriéndose al pequeño problema de licantropía.- Lo único que recuerdo es que acabe arrastrado allí y conocí a Regulus. Empezamos a charlar y nos caímos bien; así que seguí yendo a la biblioteca y …

-… ¿Y?… - Pregunto exasperado el de gafas.

-Y empezamos a tontear.

-¿Te acostaste con Regulus?- Pregunto aunque lo daba por hecho.

-Si y no.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo que voy a contarte no puede salir de aquí James, si Sirius se entera se enfadará mucho.

-Lo que tu digas.- Aseguro el castaño.

-Regulus no quería mantener relaciones conmigo, sino con otra persona. Con su amor platónico. Y yo quería acostarme con el mío- Lloró con amargura.

-Peter, ¿quién?…

-James, todo lo que esta ocurriendo es culpa mía.- Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro sin que el pequeño pudiese controlarlas.

-Petey, no es culpa tuya.

-Claro que si. Si os lo habría contado al principio nada de esto estaría ocurriendo, pero no pude Jimmy. Tenía miedo de que me odiaras.

-¿Odiarte? ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo podría odiarte?- Le zarandeo de los hombros y el menor aferro sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del castaño para esconder su rostro en su camiseta azul que empapo con sus lágrimas.

-¡Porque no podía decirte que te quiero!- Gimió fuera de si. Los labios de James se despegaron en una asombrada expresión. Sus manos temblaron nerviosas al percatarse del descubrimiento recién hallado.

- Peter …- Susurró abrazándole sin encontrar las palabras.- Peter.- esta vez el tono de su voz fue más vivaz.- Necesito que me lo digas. Necesito saber con quien quería estar Regulus, porque quizás esa persona es la responsable de lo que …- le falló la voz.- … de lo que me paso.

Los ojos húmedos del dueño de los cabellos caramelos le observó con terror mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas James el no puede saberlo. Yo no se lo he dicho a nadie.

-Eso ya lo se.- Le seco los pómulos con la punta de sus dedos.- pero quizás el os vio.

-¡Imposible!, eso es imposible. Tomamos muchas precauciones.- Dijo sonrojado.

-Peter por favor.- Su voz se endureció a la vez que su paciencia se agotaba.

-Es que el amaba a … Sirius.

Las rodillas de James temblaron mientras perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo sin poder minimizar el impacto. Los gritos de Peter parecían ahogados en una inexistente distancia.

Lily Evans observo con desgana la pila de libros que algún gracioso había volcado en la puerta de la biblioteca. El proverbio siempre había dicho que los problemas nunca venían solos y en su caso era cierto. Al final ni siquiera había podido dejar el libro que Nott la pidió en la enfermería. Con desgana se agacho para apilarlos y llevarlos hasta una mesa cercana, demasiado cansada para recolocarlos. El timbre sonó y varios alumnos entraron tras ella bajando el tono de voz, con una sonrisa observo como los de primer curso recogían algunos ejemplares ofreciéndose a guardarlos.

-Vaya la chusma siempre va en corro, ¿no crees sangre sucia?- Se mofó Bellatrix dirigiendo una mirada de asco a los cursos inferiores.

-Eres tu la que tiene experiencia en eso; así que tendré que creerte Bella.- Contestó altiva.

-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?- Tras ella sus hermanas se apuraron para apaciguarla.- A mi ninguna sangre sucia me llama …

-Basta ya Bella.- Exigió Malfoy.- Apuraos con lo que habéis venido a hacer pidió a su prometida mientras observaba el mundo con sus tristes ojos.

-Si.- Aceptó Narcissa sacando un libro de la mochila, Bella se lo arrebato de las manos y lo dejo caer al suelo.

-Ahí lo tienes sangre sucia.- Estiro el cuello orgullosamente, pero Lily simplemente cerro los ojos antes de agacharse.

-Narcissa.- Susurró la pelirroja.- Tu túnica esta mojada.- Dijo señalando los bajos.- Cyssa la miro con curiosidad y encogió los hombros.

-Deberías ir a cambiarte y dejarla secándose.- Bella se agachó para mirar la mancha.

-Mejor lávala maldita bruja, la cerveza de mantequilla no se evapora con el calor.- Rió.- maldita seas te vas a beber y no invitas a tu hermana favorita.

-Lo siento Bella, pero solo me quedaba una. Casi al final se me cayó al suelo, creí que no se había derramado nada pero parece ser que me equivoque. Lily observo la escena mirando la mácula con interés.

-Chao sangre sucia.- Se despidió Bella con la mano; porque aunque no lo pareciera Beatriz back siempre era educada; aunque fuera en forma de insulto ella siempre saludaba y se despedía de sus conocidos.

Lily dejo caer el libro que la pequeña hermana Black le había dado y observó como los slytherins atravesaban el pasillo para correr hacía la torre que pertenecía a su casa. Uno de los prefectos de Hufflepuff la observo con curiosidad mientras la pedía que no fuera tan aprisa. Ignorando sus gritos atravesó los pasillos hasta encontrarse con el retrato de la señora Gorda. Aún no había recuperado el aliento cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Vaya Lily si que tienes prisa por ver a James.- Trato de bromear Sirius sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-Fue ella.- Gritó empujando al merodeador de nuevo al interior de su casa.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- Pregunto dejándose llevar.

-Fue ella, tienes que creerme.

-Lily.- La voz de Regulus la hizo mirar alrededor para darse cuenta de todos los compañeros que la miraban con curiosidad.

-Es ella quien te deja las cartas de amor en clase de herbología.- Mintió arrastrando a Sirius.- Hablemos sobre ellos.

El moreno la observó como si estuviera loca y solo las miradas de Lupin le convencieron de acompañarla.

-Remus tienes que creerse me que fue ella y puedo demostrarlo.

-Lily te creo de verdad, es solo que no se de que me estas hablando.

-Te hablo de ella de Black, fue ella quien lo ideo todo.

-¿Todo?-Sirius arqueó una ceja no muy seguro.

-Ella fue quien atento contra Jimmy, y contra Regulus y contra Nott.

-¿No lo estarás diciendo en serio verdad?- Pregunto Remus mirando como la espalda de la nuca de Sirius se erizaba.

-Claro que si yo misma lo ví. Tenía la túnica manchada de cerveza de mantequilla. Y yo le había dado una a Nott antes de que le atacarán.

-Ay muchas razones para eso no te parece. ¿Quizás se la derramó mientras estaba bebiendo? Eso también tiene sentido. El mayor de los back apretó los puños con fuerza mientras sus colmillos comenzaban a crecer.

-No ella nunca bebe cerveza de mantequilla la he visto en las tres escobas siempre pide otra cosa de color rojizo.- Sirius levanto la cabeza mientras su rabia frustrada daba paso libre a la incomprensión.

-Lily, Bella siempre bebe cerveza de mantequilla o güisqui de fuego.

-Ella no, la otra Narcissa.

Asombrados se miraron cuestionando a su amiga sin encontrar ningún pretexto discutible.


	12. Chapter 12

El gruñido de Sirius apenas fue audible hasta que los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaron a tensarse. Estaba realmente enfadado con ganas de despedazar a ese horrible gusano que se había atrevido a herir a sus amigos.

Los ojos grisáceos de Lupin le imploraron clama mientras su labio inferior era mordido. La herida profundizo lo suficiente para que una minúscula mancha de sangre se dibujase a su alrededor. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha quien inconscientemente había despertado sus ansias de sangre.

-¿Chicos estáis bien?- Pregunto asustada.

-Perfectamente.- Mintió Sirius.- Si me disculpáis tengo que dar un paseo.- Trato de apartar cortésmente a Lily pero el amarre que Remus realizo sobre su muñeca le hizo darse cuenta de que aquella estúpida excusa no le serviría.

-Esta vez no.- Sentenció el dueño del los cabellos caramelo.- Esta vez lo haremos bien.

-¿O, y piensas decírselo a los profesores?- Pregunto deshaciéndose del agarre con un gesto brusco.

-He dicho bien, no legal.- Puntualizo mientras se apartaba el flequillo con una mano y con la otra se desabrochaba la corbata de oro y rubí. Sirius sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Lily con curiosidad.

-De momento subiremos arriba e informaremos de la situación.

-¿Pero James?- Se quejo el pelinegro recordándole todo el sufrimiento por el que su amigo había pasado.

-Es necesario.- Su voz fría impidió cualquier otra protesta.- Debe saberlo, porque esta noche acabara todo.

Solo Sirius pudo verlo; sus sentidos agudizados gracias a la transformación en animal le permitieron ver aquel escaso segundo en que la furia brillo en los ojos de Remus concediéndole aquel dorado color que adquirían en las noches de luna llena. El lobo tenía hambre y esta noche no sería él quien le impidiera devorar a su presa.

Abrió los ojos despacio recordando lo que el pequeño Pete le había confesado. Su frente mojada por las lágrimas de su amigo le hicieron consciente del susto que debía haberle dado. Revolvió con cariño el cabello del joven que aún lloraba en su estómago.

-Ey.- Llamó su atención y Petey levanto la cabeza para mirarle con los ojos húmedos.

-Creí que … yo … -Sus inconexas palabras arrancaron la sonrisa del mayor.

-Deja que me levante, porque que si nos encuentran así, como están yendo las cosas lo más probable es que Sirius nos mate.- El muchacho se aparto y le ayudo a recostarse.

-James sobre lo de antes.

-Petey no digas nada.- Coloco uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del muchacho.- Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

-Si.- Sonrió comprendiendo las palabras de Jimmy. Ellos siempre serían amigos, para bien o para mal, pero lo serían.

La puerta se abrió y Remus sonrió al verlos abrazados, James acariciaba el cabello del pequeño como si de un hermano se tratase. Sirius aparto a Lupin para poder dejar que a Lily en el suelo de la habitación. Sabiendo que las escaleras no la permitirían pisarlas sin convertirse en un pedregoso tobogán acepto a regañadientes el ofrecimiento de Sirius y se subió, resignada, a su espalda.

-James.-La voz cascada de Remus atrajo la atención de los presentes.- Tenemos que hablar.- Con gestos torpes Lily corrió el pestillo.

-Con esa cara vas a conseguir asustarme.-Se burlo el animago tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para mirar a Sirius.

-Sabemos quien te atacó.- La respiración se congelo en sus pulmones y por un istante creyó que sus gafas se empañarían.

-¿Cómo dices?-Pregunto sin ser dueño de su propia voz.

-Lo que has oído.- Contestó Sirius dejándose caer en la cama, mientras Lily se mordía nerviosa las uñas.

Lucius Malfoy era un hombre de principios básicos. Todo el mundo sabía que no dudaría en ayudar a sus amigos aunque eso significara saltarse las formalidades; aunque también era bien conocido por todos que había pocas personas a las que considera sus amigos. Quizás por ello llevaba casi dos horas paseando bajo la tenue luz de la punta de su varita esperando encontrar alguna pista que le ayudara a esclarecer los hechos.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado deprisa desde que los problemas comenzaron. Primero sucedió el robo de la poción; aunque nadie fue consciente hasta que sucedió lo que en cualquier drama se llamaría el primer acto, la violación de James y después los ataques contra Regulus y Nott.

Cansado se dejo caer contra la pared hasta el suelo demasiado confuso. Sus ideas continuaban navegando a través de córtex dispuestas a volverle loco. No solo tenía que averiguar quien había profanado el santuario que formaban las mazmorras de Slytherin sino que también debía combatir ha una cuñada enloquecida y a una novia que cada vez se parecía más a su hermana. Y es que en el fondo sabía que esta situación estaba afectando profundamente a su relación con Narcissa. No es que habrían tenido un gran romance, más bien había sido determinado por sus padres. Sin embargo ella había sabido mantenerse discretamente a su lado permitiéndole dar rueda suelta a su verdadera naturaleza sexual.

Un ruido le hizo despertar de su ensoñación y apagar con rapidez la varita. La ssuave voz de Narcissa llego a él como el suave susurro de una serpiente deslizándose a través del pulido pavimento.

-¿Problemas para dormir?- Pregunto monótonamente.

-Digamos que me preocupa algo.- Contestó acercándose a ella, pero la mujer coquetamente le esquivo enviándole una tímida sonrisa.

-Algo relacionado con la casa Gryffindor.

-Digamos que los leones me están entreteniendo más de lo que pensaba.

-Quizás demasiado.- El rencor se hizo presente en la voz de la mujer.

-¿Estás celosa?- La curiosidad siempre había sido una gran virtud en la familia Malfoy.

-Jamás de un Griffyndor, solo … estoy preocupada.

-¿Por mí?

-Por todo. Ya que tu no eres consciente del peligro al que te estas enfrentando.

-Narcissa yo …- Un rayo de color verduzco corto la conversación.

-Lo siento prima, pero la hora de jugar ha terminado.- Frente a ellos Sirius alzaba la varita.

-Lo sabemos todo, es inútil que trates de negarlo.- Lily rozaba su varita con la punta de los dedos.- Así que tira tu varita al suelo y ríndete.

-Y sino, ¿Qué haréis? ¿Me matarás Sirius?- Cruzo los brazos bajo el pecho y levanto desafiante el mentón.- ¿Iréis por mi a Azkaban?- El cuerpo de Malfoy se interpuso en la trayectoria de la varita.

-No tengo idea de a que viene esto, pero ella es mi futura mujer y no dejaré que la hagáis daño.

-Apártate Malfoy o te juro por lo más sagrado que también acabaré contigo.- La respiración acelerada de Sirius llenaba el pasillo.

-Basta ya.- Solo la calma de James pudo reprimir sus instintos.- Narcissa solo quermos la verdad. ¿Atacaste tu a Regulus y a Nott?

-Sí.- La respuesta fría y apática de la mujer sorprendió incluso al habitante de su propia casa.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- Pregunto sorprendido Lucius


	13. Chapter 13

La oscuridad quedaba diluida bajo la tenue luz que emitía la varita de heredero de los Black. Frente a él y a sus amigos dos figuras se alzaban molestas por la interrupción. Los ojos grises de Sirius se entornaron con fiereza al comprobar que ninguna de las serpientes estaba dispuesta a aclarar sus dudas.

-¡Basta ya!- Solo la calma de James pudo reprimir los instintos de Sirius.- Narcissa solo queremos saber la verdad. ¿Atacaste tu a Regulus y Nott?

-Sí.- La respuesta fría y apática de la mujer sorprendió incluso al habitante de su propia casa.

-Pero, ¿porqué?- Pregunto estupefacto Lucius.

-¿Porqué crees?- La mujer le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche.- Porque no podía dejar que nadie descubriera lo que habías hecho. Tenía que protegerte.

-¡¿A mí?!- La incredulidad cubrió el rostro del slytherin.- Eso es una tontería Cissy, no hay nada de lo que me dabas proteger yo …

-¿Y que me dices de lo que le paso a Potter?- La mujer ahogo un grito.- Puedes engañar a los profesores, incluso a tus amigos, pero no a mi. Hemos pasado demasiado juntos Lucius, te conozco bien.

-Si me conocieras tan bien sabrías que yo jamás atacaría a …

-¿Hombres?, ¿o quizás te refieres concretamente a Potter?- La risa escapo de sus labios y resonó en las paredes de ciclópea piedra.- No te burles de mi Malfoy se perfectamente donde disfrutan estando tus pantalones.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-¿Nada?, quieres matarme de un ataque de risa. Si me cayo es por conveniencia, pero no creas que no me doy cuenta de cómo tu hombría crece cuando ese maldito león pasa por tu lado.- Señaló con repugnancia a James.

-Basta Narcissa, por favor.- Los gryffindor observaron curiosos la escena; Malfoy parecía incapaz de defenderse de aquellas acusaciones.

-Basta, ¿porque Lucius?, todo lo que he hecho ha sido para mantenerte a salvo.- La mujer se dejo caer de rodillas.- Sabía que ellos te delatarían y yo tenía que protegerte.

-Pero Narcissa es que aún no comprendes que yo no tuve nada que ver con lo de Potter.

James se llevo las manos a la cabeza cansado, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, todo se transformaba en una gran bola de nieve que pronto se convertiría en alud. Demasiado agotado para pensar se llevo una mano al estómago. La misma sensación extraña que le había acompañado durante semanas se revolvió en su interior.

-Yo ya no entiendo nada.- Susurró Sirius llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Narcissa.- La voz de Lupin adquirió un matiz casi melancólico, mientras se arrodillaba a la altura de la joven dama.- Tu pensaste que Lucius había violado a Jimmy con la ayuda de Regulus, por eso le atacaste.- El maquillaje corrido por los pómulos de la mujer le dieron el aspecto de una anciana desaliñada.

-Yo le amo.- Susurro entre sollozos.- Yo solo quería …

-Cyssa tienes que decirnos como curarles.- Pidió Sirius casi tambaleante.- Este horror ha durado demasiado tiempo.

-¿Curarles?, ¿para que? Para que me expulsen. Si digo algo sabrán que fui yo y …

-Basta.- La voz de Remus sonó cansada y monótona, pero firme.- Habla mujer.- Alzó la varita y la apunto a su rostro.

-Eres prefecto, no te arriesgarás.- Una sonrisa brabucona igual a la de su primo se formo en los labios del licántropo.

-Te sorprenderías de lo que soy capaz.- James se acercó a él con prudencia y tomo su muñeca para hacerla descender con suavidad.

-No estamos aquí para empeorar el problema; sino para resolverlo.- Sus ojos se posaron en Lucius y tomo aire antes de poder hablar de nuevo.- Por favor Malfoy, si tu no lo hiciste no tendrás inconveniente en que despertemos a Regulus y se lo preguntemos.- Narcissa ahogó un gemido.

-No, no lo tengo.- Se giró y alzo la cuadrada mandíbula orgulloso.- Yo no he hecho nada.- Repitió.- Así que despiértalos Narcissa.

Black aún mantenía su varita aferrada entre sus dedos con una mezcla de temor e incomprensión, cuando su prima paso por su lado.

Resignados siguieron sus pasos en un incómodo silencio. Peter Pettegrew agachó la cabeza y rezagó sus pasos mientras James le enviaba una mirada de complicidad, permitiéndole perderse entre las sombras. Sirius, por sus parte, observaba con atención a su amante, quien aún aferraba su varita con una desmesurada fuerza. Quedaban casi diez días para la luna y llena pero los instintos de Remus parecían más fuertes ahora que durante las transformaciones. Unió su mano a la del otro, que le miro sorprendido y agradeció el gesto con una tímida sonrisa.

Malfoy, giro el rostro discretamente, apartando la visión de los enamorados y centrándose en los horrorosos tapices que cubrían las paredes. Observó como el más cercano mostraba a un troll disfrazado de princesa. James agradeció su gesto y siguió los pasos de sus amigos.

Remus John Lupin abrió la puerta de la enfermería y agudizo el olfato que Fenrir Greyback le obligo a heredar. Tres aromas se abrieron paso entre la gran mezcla de perfumes que sus amigos le ofrecían y el muchacho sonrió satisfecho. El olor de la belladona, mezclado con manzanilla y unas gotas de ginebra situaban a la señora Pomfrey al fondo, en el despachó, completamente dormida en su pequeña mecedora. Otras dos personas inconscientes aguardaban en las camas cercanas a la entrada.

Apenas le costó reconocer el lugar que ocupaba Regulus Black; a la derecha del pasillo la segunda cama. Su olor tenía cierto parentesco con el de Sirius; sin embargo el pequeño tenía un característico matiz a regaliz que a opinión de Lupin le daba un toque infantil. En la primera cama, la falta de ritmo del corazón de Nott le dio el permiso para entrar.

Con cuidado y seguido de sus compañeros se guío por instinto a través de la oscuridad hasta el final de la habitación. Con un simple gesto de varita Lily le ayudo a cerrar la puerta del despacho.

-Lumus.- Susurro Potter al escuchar el suave golpeteo del pestillo al girarse.- Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Supongo que Cyssa tendrá que decir el contra hechizo.- Se encogió de hombros Malfoy.

-Ni hablar.- Se negó categóricamente la aludida.- No puedo hacerlo, él , ellos …

-Lo sé.- Le acarició el brazo Lucius.- Por eso debes hacerlo. Te aseguró que yo no hice nada. Y el chiflado de Dumbledor no te castigará por esto. Ni siquiera tiene por que enterarse.- La mujer hizo una mueca de desesperación dirigió una última y silenciosa súplica a su novio, quien simplemente, sonrió confortándola.

-Ennerva …- No pudo acabar el hechizo. Un golpe secó cruzo la habitación y una lámpara golpeo la nuca de la rubia.

-¡Cyssa!- Grito Malfoy arrojándose para sujétala. Su varita cayó al suelo y una pequeña y regordeta mano la recogió.

-Si os movéis …- Pettegrew trataba que sus palabras sonaran amenazantes. Pero las lágrimas amenazaban con empañar su mirada.

-Peter ¿qué tonterías estás haciendo?- Pregunto Sirius acercándose a él.

-Expelliarmus.- Chilló y un haz de luz cegadora arrojó a Sirius contra la pared. Inconsciente, quedo tendido en el suelo. Lupin ahogó un grito y corrió a ayudarle.

-No te muevas.- Le amenaza el pequeño y Remus obedeció con un gruñido de odio. Sus brillantes ojos dorados hicieron temblar al ratón.

-Petey.- Le llamó James en un susurró.- No hay razón para montar este escándalo.

-Tu no lo entiendes James. Yo, te mentí.- Una risa floja acabo la frase. Desde el suelo Malfoy le miraba con desagrado mientras trataba de despertar a su prometida.

-Sea lo que sea puede solucionarse Peter.- Trato de hacerle recuperar la calma, pero los gritos de Madamme Pomfrey le sacaron del trance.

-Tira la varita James.- El aludido hizo lo que se le pidió.- ¡Y vosotros también!- Despacio

Lily y Lupin cumplieron su orden.

-Te das cuenta de que cuanto más tarde con este juego más cabreado va a estar Lupin.- Las palabras de James le hicieron girar la cara para ver al licántropo, cuyos colmillos habían crecido peligrosamente. Aprovechando la distracción trato de acercarse a Petey, quien al darse cuenta le amenazó con las varitas.

-No soy tanto Jimmy.

- Maldito hijo de p…- Un gesto de cabeza rubicunda le recordó la varita que se hallaba frente a él, y Lupin se cayó, pero no dio un poso atrás.

En su despachó Madamme Ponfrey gritaba pidiendo ayuda mientras golpeaba la puerta exigiendo su liberación. Los ojos verdes de Lily recorrieron la habitación con prudencia, deteniéndose sobre la mesilla cercana a la cama de Regulus Black. Sobre ella descansaba la varita de la medimaga, a tan solo unos inalcanzables metros.

-Peter, Peter mírame.- Pidió Jimmy.- Sea lo que sea lo que has hecho, ahora no importa.

-Sí importa James.- Comenzó a hipar debido al acceso de llanto al que se negaba a abandonarse.- ¿No entiendes que te he mentido? ¡Fui yo quien te atacó!

Por un instante la tierra dejo de girar y el mundo se transformo en una pompa de jabón que acababa de estallar mostrándoles una despiadada realidad que les alejaba irremediablemente de su cuento de hadas.

-Peter, no puedes estar hablando en serio.- Suplico con un halito de voz.

-Te mentí. Regulus se tomó la pócima para transformarse en ti, para estar conmigo. Pero yo ni siquiera pude amarle después de eso. Yo te quería a ti y el se ofreció a ayudarme y fue a las escaleras para llamar tu atención … - Potter sintió como sus pecho se cerraba negándose a permitirle seguir respirando.-¡Por qué yo se lo pedí!

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó inconscientemente.

-Porque te amo.- Confesó preso de la desesperación. Lily miró a Remus quien siguió sus ojos hasta dar con la varita.

-Dices que eres su amigo y le has hecho algo tan horrible.- La voz de Malfoy estaba cargada de despreció.- Insultas a nuestra casa y nos llamas traidores, pero ni siquiera "una arrastrada serpiente de slytherin" seria capaz de hacer algo así.- Escogió las palabras que tantas veces los leones habían usad contra ellos.

-Cállate Malfoy o te juro.- Las varitas temblaban en sus manos.

-¿O qué? Indigno habitante de tu casa.- Sonrió con superioridad.- ¿De verdad te crees capaz de matarnos a todos?

-Sí.- Mintió entre lágrimas.

-Tus últimas palabras.- Lupin se arrojó contra él sin pensarlo y Lily saltó sobre la cama para coger la varita con gran habilidad. Cayó al otro lado del suelo y escucho con pesar el doloroso aullido de su amigo.

-No hagáis tonterías.- La voz de Peter se rompió en un mar de lágrimas.-Lily, por favor tira la varita.

La muchacha se levantó sin prisa y dejo a la vista la varita de abedul con corazón de pelo de unicornio que tantas veces había curado las heridas de sus compañeros. Pettegrew trago saliva inquieto. Evans era una gran estudiante, pero nunca la había visto en acción.

-Lily, piénsalo.- Esta vez fue James quien habló.- Petey estuvo con nosotros en el club de duelo. Puede que tu sepas más hechizos; pero él tiene más práctica.- Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer.

- Desm- Comenzó Peter, pero la pelirroja no le dejo acabar.

-Inmobilus.- Grito con fuerza y Potter, sorprendido, corrió a recoger las varitas que su antiguo amigo aún sujetaba entre los dedos.

-Será mejor que bajes la varita Lily.

-No.- La fría voz de la mujer le hizo girarse para mirarla directamente a los ojos.- Será mejor que compruebes como se encuentran.- Dijo señalando con un giro de cabeza a Sirius y Remus. James acepto con inseguridad.

Lupin asomó la cabeza mientras se tocaba el pecho aún dolorido; Black por su parte emitió un gruñido cuando James le toco el hombro.

-Lily.- Remus observó la escena escéptico.-Dame la varita, ya me encargó yo.- Se ofreció, pero la muchacha no le hizo caso.

-Así que le amas.- Pronunció con asco.-¿Y crees que el amor te da derecho para hacer algo tan rastrero? Debería hacerte sufrir como tu a él.- El joven trato de romper el hechizo que le retenía.- Cru …

-¡No!- James atrajo su atención.- Esa decisión me corresponde a mí. Y yo … te perdono Colagusano.- Sonrió cansado.- Yo no puedo odiarte.

-Pues yo sí.- Sentenció Lupin asqueado.- Y te juro por lo más sagrado que si vuelves a acercarte a James, te despedazaré.- La rabia acumulada hizo brillar sus ojos dorados dándole una aterradora expresión.

-Corre.-Susurro Lily.- Antes de que me arrepienta.- A un gesto de varita el pequeño quedo libre y salió corriendo mientras rechinaba los dientes.

Lupin golpeo con furia la cama cercana e hizo rechinar sus muelles. Con dificultad, Sirius consiguió ponerse en pie y dirigir a sus compañeros una mirada de incomprensión.

-No hagas preguntas.- Le pidió el ciervo.

Lucius Malfoy dejó sobre una cama a su prometida y abrió la puerta de la enfermería permitiendo salir a la medí maga quien les envió recelosas miradas, pero no dijo nada. Madame Pomfrey tomo su varita de manos de Lily y se dirigió hacía la slytherin. Lucius se acerco a ellos y tomo la muñeca de James para hablarle al oído.

-Cyssa dijo algo cuando llegamos.- Señaló a Regulus con la cabeza.- "Ennervate". Suele utilizarse para contrarrestar "desmaius", pero creo que ella utilizo un "hechizo durmiente" - Jimmy le miro sin entender.- Crea un falso estado de fallecimiento, el problema es que si realizas un "finite incantatem" como contra hechizo, este no da resultado y necesitas esperar tres días antes de hacer el otro. Es como una medida de seguridad y ella es una experta en ese tipo de hechizos.- Dijo con una apagada sonrisa.

-Gracias Malfoy.- El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-No somos amigos Potter. Y no creo que nunca podamos serlo. Simplemente no quiero que ella sufra más.

James observó con atención la espalda del joven, quien hasta hace poco creía su agresor. Se llevo la mano con angustia al estómago al comprobar que en lo más profundo no le habría importado demasiado que fuera él, quien le había agredido. La imagen de Peter regresó a su cabeza y éste reprimió una arcada con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Una grosería fue soltada al aire y el castaño comprendió que Canuto había recuperado el sentido.

-¿Qué cojo…?- La enfermera chistó y él se mordió la lengua sin poder acabar la frase.- ¿Ha pasado?

-Nada.- Mintió James dirigiendo una significativa mirada a la enfermería.

-Espero que comprendan que deberé advertir del suceso a los jefes de sus casas.

-¿Qué le vamos ha hacer?- Se encogieron resignados y Lily chisto desaprobadoramente.

-Ahora, es demasiado tarde para hablar; así que será mejor que regresen a sus habitaciones. -Se encaminaron hacía la puerta pero la pronunciación de su nombre hizo que Jimmy se retrasará.- ¿Cómo se encuentra señor Potter?- El joven la miro sin entender.

-Bien.- Repuso sin mucha convención.

-¿Bien?, ¿no ha tenido mareos, o sensación de flotar?- El muchacho la miro con curiosidad.

-Si, he tenido ciertas molestias estomacales. Como si algo se moviera dentro.- Admitió preocupado.

-Me lo imagine, pero no tiene que preocuparse en un par de semanas su organismo estará libre y volverá a sentirse normal. Puede retirarse, señor Potter.

-Discúlpeme y a riesgo de parecer idiota, pero, ¿de que me esta hablando?

-Oh si verás. Después de tus seguidas visitas a la enfermería el profesor Dumbledor se preocupo enormemente por tu salud y me hizo añadir a tu dieta pequeñas crías de Billywig. Aunque no lo parezca en su estado larvario son una excelente fuente de proteínas y ayuda a curar y regenerar los cuerpos que se ven sometidos a circunstancias extremas. Espero que no haya tenido muchos mareos o vómitos.- Terminó con una cómplice mirada.

Abandono la enfermería contento después de dirigir su varita a las camas cercanas susurrando "Ennervate". A la mañana siguiente la noticia de que los dos alumnos dormidos habían despertado corrió como la pólvora. Sirius visito a su hermano sin demasiado entusiasmo y después regreso a la habitación que compartía con sus amigos. El baúl de Peter había desaparecido.

-¿Alguien va ha decirme qué demonios ha pasado con la rata?- Pidió con su habitual amabilidad.

Desde el escritorio Remus continuo con su lectura como si no le hubiera escuchado. James dejo la túnica escolar sobre la cama y se giró para encararle.

-Peter necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre sus actos.-Repuso.- Pero en Septiembre volverá y …- Un libro se giro de golpe y los dos se giraron para ver a Remus, quien les daba la espalda.

Con una calma que no sentía el dueño de los cabellos cenizas se levanto y dejó el libro sobre la mesa para girarse y mirarle a los ojos.

-Eres idiota.- Sentenció y Potter rió a carcajadas mientras Sirius se le unía sin comprender la situación.

Epílogo:

Varios años después.

Sirius paseo por la habitación sin resignarse a aceptar las palabras que su amigo pronunciaba.

-¿Creía que iba a hacerlo yo?- Su voz sonaba dolida.- Al menos eso le dijiste a Dumbeldor y a Lupin.

-Si, eso les dije.- Contestó tomando en brazos a un niño que apenas llegaba a un año.

-¿Y porque has cambiado de idea?

-No lo he hecho.- Black le miro consternado.- ¿Jimmy te estás riendo de mí?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-Claro que no.- Hizo una mueca y el pequeño rió entre sus brazos.- Si Lily se entera querrá matarme, pero yo tengo plena confianza.

-No se si tienes suficientes pruebas después de lo que te hizo en el colegio.

-Vaya, así que vivir con Remus tiene sus ventajas.- La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y el pequeño de cabello negro exigió su atención por medio del llanto.

-No metas a Remy en esto.- Tomo al niño y lo lanzo unos centímetros al aire. El bebe volvió a reír.- Lo leí en su diario.- Y James supo que lo decía en serio.- Oye yo no soy el más indicado para decirte que tienes que tener cuidado, pero …

-¿Lo harás por mi?

-Que remedio.-Suspiro resignado y olió las piernas del niño para retirarlo con miedo de su cara.- Creo que se ha roto, porque este olor no es normal.- Aseguró devolviéndole al niño.

-Solo se ha hecho cacas.- Rió.- Se lo dije a él esta mañana y le pedí que te dejara un papel con esta dirección; así que trata de no perderlo.- Bromeo mientras limpiaba con suavidad al bebe. Sirius se sentó a un lado y comenzó a doblar el papel.

-¿Sabe Lily que ha estado en su casa?-El silencio incomodo le dio la respuesta.-Luego iré a verle.- Anuncio mientras mordía con suavidad la tripita del niño.

-¿Luego?, a sí anoche fue la luna llena.- Los sonidos de las cacerolas le hizo saber que su esposa había empezado a hacer la cena.- ¿Qué tal os va?

-Bueno, ninguno de los dos tiene que preocuparse por su suegra.- Rió y el pequeño metió sus manitas en la boca tratando de estirarle la sonrisa.

-¡Harry!- Le riñó James apurado.- No se quien le ha pegado esta manía pero tenías que ver que cara se le puso a Lily cuando se lo hizo a Dumbledor.

Entre risas y agradecido por la comida que la mujer le obligo a llevarse se despidió del feliz matrimonio y de su pequeño ahijado.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento con cuidado para no despertar a la inmóvil figura que descansaba sobre las cobijas de una cama sin deshacer. Dejo la comida en el frigorífico y saco un pequeño papel doblado en forma de fénix del bolsillo de su chaqueta de piel de dragón. Lo coloco sobre una encimera abarrotada de especies muggles y mágicas formadas con arrugados papeles. Dio un beso en la mejilla a su pareja y salió del piso para ir a ver a un viejo amigo.

Remus gimió molesto en respuesta a los golpes de la puerta. Si Sirius se había dejado las llaves más le valía usar la magia, porque el no pensaba levantarse. La insistencia se hizo mayor que su paciencia y con furiosas zancadas giro el pomo preparándose para gritar a su interlocutor.

-Maldito seas Siri … ¿Pofesor?- Las palabras se ahogaron y enrojeció al comprender su error. Albus Dumblendor le miró tristemente.

-Me temo Remus que traigo malas noticias.- El joven se aparto para permitirle el paso.

Una hora después Remus Lupin descansaba inconsciente sobre la cama y dos aurores vigilaban su sueño mientras el director de Hogwarts apagaba con su varita un pequeño incendio en el que ardía un zoológico de papel. Apenas podían reconocerse las colas de un pequeño fenix que había quedado reducido a cenizas. La destrozada habitación fue ordenada gracias a la magia de la varita y el hombre salió de allí comprendiendo la situación.

Remus Lupin se había quedado completamente solo. El hombre lobo no solo había tenido que soportar las muerte de sus mejores amigos, sino que la persona de la que estaba enamorado era el culpable. El anciano arrugó el rostro, era un golpe del que nadie podría recuperarse. Pero si al menos Black habría fallecido quizás Lupin no tendría que sentirse culpable por seguir amándole.

A una gran distancia una rata sonreía con malicia. Era la segunda vez que traicionaba a sus amigos, y para su desgracia no había logrado lo que había esperado. Su señor había desaparecido y él se encontraba en una encrucijada. Para la comunidad mágica había desaparecido y Sirius podría gritar lo que deseara por que para todos él era el guardián del secreto.

Salio de su escondrijo arrastrando una hoja de papel. Pearcy Weasley se agachó para recoger el folio arrugado y lo arrojo a la basura sin percatarse de lo que llevaba escrito. Después metió a su nueva rata Scabbers entre sus manos y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar el desayuno.

Entre los pliegues arrugados aún se distinguían las borrosas palabras que James Potter había escrito días antes.

"Te espero en casa de mi abuela a las 09:00, no te retrases. Cornamenta."

Dos astas de cervatillo se convirtieron en su firma.

Y Pettegrew rió. La última prueba de la inocencia de Sirius Back pronto se quemaría en la basura de los Weasley y nadie podría demostrar que Potter le había nombrado su guardían


End file.
